The Life and Times of Alicia Szivos: REVISED
by Rob Phantom
Summary: What happens when a young girl moves to Amity Park, and she has magical powers, watch as she finds out Danny secret and they battle ghosts. revised to correct rule violations.
1. Chapter 1

Revised to remove all material breaking the rule on chatting in the story. Note: at the end of the chapter when I'm talking, I am not talking to a actual person, but a fictional character from the show. This is added to be entertainment, and to provide a little comedy in serious or sad chapters. I apologize for breaking a rule and hope this rewrite will be up to the rules for Phantom: Hello Danny Phantom fans, here I am again with another story.

Ember: And it's me, Ember.

Rob: I will once again be in this story, but I will not be doing anything.

Ember: So it's like real life?

Rob: Ha ha, here is the story summery.

Summery: For this story I am years older then I am in reality, so it would be a alternate universe of my life. I have a family with a 14 year old daughter. One day we move to Amity Park and she attends Casper High. There she meets Danny and his friends and she finds out his secret. But she also has a secret to hide, and not the one you're thinking of. Instead of being a halfa she is a witch, the magical kind. Watch as she has adventures with team Phantom, and it is not going to be a Mary Sue. Where's the fun in having everything go right?

Rob: So here it is, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, why is the world so cruel! (sob)

The Life and Times of Alicia Szivos

This is the story of my life, so hold on it's going to be a bumpy ride. My name is Alicia Szivos, just your average teenager, well, except for one thing, but that comes later. I'm 14 years old, with black hair with a pony tail in the back and green eyes, I like to wear dark clothing, but I wear colors some times, mostly I wear t-shirts with rock symbols on it, and a red shirt with black plaid stripes on it. I like to wear red and white sneakers, and I wear bracelets on my wrists.

As for my personality, I would call myself a sort of rebellious person, I don't take well to authority. Mom says I got it from dad, not that that's a bad thing. I also try to do the right thing, even when I mess up. I also like to have fun, but I can be serious when I want to be. I also have problems with being a little klutzy, but we'll talk about that some more later.

as for the rest of my family, I guess I'll start with my dad. My dad's name is Robert Szivos and he is about 40 years old and a lawyer. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he mostly wear business suits. He is the kind of guy who is fun loving, but serious when he needs to be. Mom also says I got that from dad. He spends a lot of time at work, but he is very loving when he is around. He is always around when I need a person to listen to.

Next is my little brother, the smart kid of the family. His name is Ben Szivos and is about 12 years old and is considered a boy genius. He has dads brown hair, but moms green eyes, he likes to wear a blue button shirt and cargo pants all the time. He is in fact a total genius, and he takes every chance he gets to tell me. He is really annoying and an little know it all, and he always tries to test his inventions on me. But despite being a really pain, he still is my brother and I love him.

And last but not least is my mom, Sarah Morgan Szivos. She is about 38 years old and she works as a doctor. She has black hair and green eyes, just like me. She mostly wears her doctors outfit, but some times she wears a normal dress. She is very smart too, and Ben says he got his smarts from her. She is the most responsible member of our family, and the one who has to keep use in line. She is always the one telling me to keep my rebelliousness down. But I know she just is telling me this for my own good. She is also the reason for my secret.

Now don't tell anyone, but me and my mom, we are witches. As in the magical, flying on broom sticks, casting spells, kind. I know, I was shocked too, but it is true. I found out on my twelfth birthday about my families heritage, that they had been using magic for years to combat the forces of evil. As the first born female child, it is my duty to carry on the tradition of my family. I may not always do it right, like when I cause things to explode, or miscast a spell, but I always try.

Recently my dad decided that he had had enough of being a big time lawyer in New York City. He decide he wanted to start a nice small practice in a nice small town. The town is called Amity Park, and according to the brochure, it is a "nice place to live." but I have heard rumors that it is haunted by ghosts. It is said that ghosts attack the town all the time, which is in line with what my mom taught me about them. But there is one ghost that is a puzzle.

There is a ghost who lives in this town who doesn't attack humans, in fact he protects them from other ghosts. I've heard his name is inviso-bill, but some say he likes to be called Danny Phantom. He is a real mystery in the magic community, most of us don't know what to make of him. But personally I think that he must be good if he protects all those people. Dad says that it is all a hoax, but since he knows about mom and me being witches, you'd think he would be a little more open minded, oh well, that's dad's for you.

"Are we there yet?" I said to Dad.

"Not yet princess, but we'll be there soon." said Robert.

"I hope so, I can't wait to get out my inventions and start working on them." said Ben.

"Ok, sweetie, but don't play with any plutonium, you remember what happened last time?" said Sarah.

"It wasn't my fault that the meatloaf mutated, it was Alicia and her stupid potions." said Ben.

"It was not and you know it you little weasel." said Alicia.

"Oh yeah, what about the toaster?" said Ben.

"Hey, anyone could have turned it into a raccoon." said Alicia.

"That's enough you two, I know you both have special abilities, but please stop fighting over who did what." said Robert.

"Yes dad." said Alicia and Ben.

"Misguided sorceress." whispered Ben.

"Crackpot scientist." whispered Alicia.

"Stop it you two, we're almost to our new home." said Sarah.

It was true, we were just passing the sign welcoming us to the town. On the sign it said "Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live."

"They really push the nice place to live junk." Alicia thought to herself.

They started to go into the town, passing many of the landmarks. The passed Casper high school, they passed the park, they passed the Nasty Burger.

"Ew, who would call a place Nasty Burger?" said Alicia.

"Oh I'm sure it's better then it sounds, at least I hope so." said Robert.

Finally they came to the street they were going to live on. It was your average street, except for one house. The house directly next to thiers was, to put it nicely, the strangest house they had ever seen. The main part of the house looked nice, but on the roof their was some kind of huge flying saucer type thing. In front of the house was a big neon sign that said Fenton Works.

"Now there's a very unusual looking house." said Robert.

"I wonder who lives there, could it be space aliens?" said Ben, getting excited.

"I think I've heard of these people. There suppose to be ghost hunters or some other nonsense like that." said Robert.

"Cool, I would really like to meet them." said Alicia.

"Well looks like you'll get your chance, I think that's them welcoming us." said Sarah.

Outside of the new house were several people. The two grown ups were wearing jump suits, the man wearing orange and the women wearing blue. There were five kids also outside with them, one was a teenage girl with orange hair tied with a hair band. The next was another girl, she had black hair with a small topknot, she wore black and looked a little goth. The next was a bark skinned boy with a red beret, who seemed to fiddling with some electronic devise. The next was a dark skinned girl with bark hair. And last was a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The Szivos families car pulled up to their new home, and they went to greet the neighbors. The big man in the jumpsuit gave them all a big bear hug and a loud but friendly welcome.

"Welcome to our neighborhood, I, Jack Fenton, have the honor of welcoming you to our town!" bellowed Jack.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Jack." said Robert as he worked his way out of the hug.

"I would like you to meet my lovely wife, Maddie." said Jack.

"Hello, it's great to meet you!" said Maddie.

"Thank you, it's great to meet you too." said Sarah.

"Yeah, uh, what is that thing on your roof?" asked Robert.

"That's the Fenton Ops Center, it has all sorts of weapons to defend against ghosts." said Jack.

"Really, that's very...interesting." said Robert.

"Would you like to hear about our ghost hunting?" said Jack.

"Uh, I guess so." said Sarah.

"Good, it all started when I was born in a log cabin..." said Jack as he started to blather on about ghosts.

Jazz decided to walk over and at least save the kids from Jack's ghost lecture.

"You might want to come over here, dad tends to ramble on for awhile." said Jazz.

"Uh, sure, by the way, I'm Alicia Szivos and this is my brother, Ben." said Alicia.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jazz Fenton, and this is my brother Danny. Standing next to him is his girlfriend, Sam Manson. The guy next to her playing with the PDA is Tucker Foley, and next to him is our friend and Tucker's girlfriend, Valerie Grey." said Jazz. (AN: Yes, I am continuing the romances started in the Ghost Scepter and Vlad Strikes Back. Also, if Vlad shows up, I may bring back the hurt Vlad lever. _We can hear the faint sound of Vlad screaming Nooooo!_)

"Nice to meet you all." said Alicia as she shook their hands.

"So, not to sound rude, but what is up with your parents?" said Alicia.

"Their a little obsessed with ghosts." said Danny.

"A little, they have a basement full of weapons to fight ghosts." said Tucker.

"Yeah, who else do you know who do a victory dance when they invent a new ghost weapon." said Valerie.

"Yeah, Mr. Fenton shaking his booty is really disturbing." said Sam with a shutter.

"Well, other then that, they are completely normal." said Danny.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a jell-O mold to welcome you to the neighborhood." said Maddie.

"Uh, thank you, is it suppose to be glowing?" said Sarah, then it started to growl.

"Oh no, an ectoplasmic contamination, Maddie! Code red! Containment needed!" said Jack as he knocked the jell-O out of Sarah's hand and tackled her and Robert to the ground. Then Maddie covered it with a containment dome and a blast was heard underneath it.

"Good work Maddie, now hand me the Fenton Vacuum to clean this up." said Jack as he cleaned up the leftover ash.

"Uh Sarah, I think I'm starting to believe that stuff about ghosts and this town you told me." said Robert.

"See, I told you I was right." said Sarah.

Meanwhile Jazz had covered her face in embarrassment at her parents. Danny decided to apologize to Alicia.

"Sorry about that, my parents can get a little weird sometimes." said Danny.

"Don't worry, I've seen weirder things in New York then this." said Alicia.

"You come from New York City, what's it like?" said Tucker.

"Oh, it's not anything special, just a city like any other." said Alicia.

"Yeah, if you don't count the fact it's the perfect place for trolls, gremlins and other mythical creatures who just like to torment humans to hide." Alicia thought to herself.

"So, I guess you'll be going to Casper High tomorrow?" said Sam.

"Yeah, but first I have to unpack my stuff." said Alicia as she pointed to the boxes of stuff.

"Why don't we help you, it's the least we can do to make up for what dad did." said Jazz.

"Thank you, just start grabbing boxes and follow me." said Alicia as she picked up one of the boxes.

They walked up the stairs and too a room at the end of the hall, on it was a piece of paper with Alicia's name on it.

"Hey, how come your name is on that door?" asked Valerie.

"My mom decided to pick our rooms for us instead of letting us fight over who gets which room." said Alicia.

"Let me guess, you and your little brother don't get along." said Sam.

"You could say that, in fact here comes the little mad scientist right now." said Alicia.

We can see Ben pushing a cart full of scientific equipment and gadgets into his room.

"Whoa, look at all that gear, is he some kind of super genius or something?" said Tucker.

"Why yes he is, and speaking of which there is one thing I need to tell you. If you hear a loud siren coming from our house, quickly run the other way." said Alicia.

"I was just about to say the same thing about our house." said Danny.

"I guess your family is just as weird as ours." said Jazz.

"You don't know the half of it, but you get use to it. Come on lets get these boxes inside." said Alicia as she opened the door.

"You can just start unpacking them if you want." said Alicia as she opened some boxes.

The started to open the boxes and take out the items, the boxes contained the usual assortment of items a teenager would have. It was when Sam opened the box marked books that they noticed something odd.

"Hey, you sure have a lot of books about mythical creatures, are you interested in mythology?" said Sam.

"Uh yes, I am, it's one of my hobbies." said Alicia nervously.

"There sure are a lot here for just a hobby." said Sam, then she noticed a old book at the bottom of the box, she picked it up.

"Hey, neat old book, what's it about?" said Sam.

"Uh, nothing, it's just a old book, and it took me a long time to find it so if you could just put it down so it's not damaged I would really appreciate." said Alicia.

"Ok." said Sam.

Then Alicia noticed Tucker heading toward a box mark Misc.

"No! Don't open that box!" shouted Alicia.

"What, Why?" asked Tucker.

"Uh, because it contains my underwear." said Alicia.

"Oh, sorry." said Tucker as the others giggled.

Soon all the boxes except the mystery one were opened and the items on them put into place.

"Nice room, I see your into rock." said Danny.

"Yeah, I even play the guitar a little, maybe when we have more time I can play for you." said Alicia.

"Your right, it is getting late, come on Danny we have to get home." said Jazz, she then looked out the window to see Jack still talking and Robert and Sarah almost in a coma.

"And it appears we have to save Alicia's parents from dad, see you Alicia!" said Jazz.

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow." said Danny.

"Maybe we can talk about mythical creatures some time, I'm some what interested in them too." said Sam.

"I would love to, see you later." said Alicia.

"Welcome to Amity Park, hope you like living here." said Valerie as she and Tucker left.

"Good, they left, now I can get my magic stuff out of the box." said Alicia as she opened the mystery box.

Inside was a assortment of potions, ingredients and other magical items. Also in the box was a staff with a crystal on the top, her magic wand.

"Good thing he didn't open this, or they might have found out my secret." said Alicia, then she turned to face the Fenton's home.

"They weren't kidding about them being ghost hunters, that place gives off ghost energy in waves." said Alicia, then she looked puzzled and looked again

"In fact it's much more then I would expect from just some ghost weapons, I better check it out tomorrow." said Alicia.

"But first I better make some potions to combat ghosts, just in case." said Alicia.

She got the ingredients for the potion together, some powdered iron, magnesium, crushed eye of newt, and some powdered ectoplasm. She mixed them together using her spell book, the mixture started to glow green, then it exploded in her face.

"Honey, are you all right!" shouted Sarah up the stairs.

"I'm fine mom, nothing to worry about." said Alicia.

"Hmm, maybe to much ectoplasm." said Alicia as she tried again.

After several hours she had created enough potions and magic gems to use in case a ghost attacked. She then decided to try to find Danny Phantom, she was about to leave when she yawned.

"Maybe I should try to find him tomorrow." said Alicia as she prepared for bed.

Little did she realize that the ghost she was seeking was just right next door, also going to bed. Tomorrow they would meet, but not in the way she had in mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Yes! I have done it again, I have created another story.

Ember: Good for you Robby, I knew you could do it.

Me: Yes, bow down before my amazing author powers!

Ember: Calm down, it's not that big a deal.

Me: Sorry, I just get this rush of energy when I create a something, it is so fun to write.

Ember: I know what you mean, I fell the same way when I create a new song.

Me: So, do you think it's good?

Ember: Yeah, except your married to that other women instead of me. _Ember looks at Rob angrily._

Me: Don't worry, it's just for the story, I still love you.

Ember: I know, but I'm just jealous that she got to marry you.

Me: Would you...like to be married to me?

Ember: _Ember starts to blush_ Uh, well, maybe someday, uh, can we talk about this later?

Me: Sure, right now I have to talk to the readers, ok?

Ember: Ok

Well friends, Rob Phantom is back with another story, what madness will he unleash upon the world this time? Alicia has arrived in Amity Park, and will soon go to look for Danny Phantom. She has also noticed the huge amount of ghost energy coming from the Fenton's house. Will Alicia find the elusive Phantom? Will she discover the source of the ghost energy? Will the first meeting between ghost boy and witch girl go alright, or will some one crash the party? There's only one way to find out, read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Ember: I still say she should be my child.

Me: We'll talk about it later, now let me give you a gift to make you fell better. _Rob starts to kiss Ember._

Ember: This I like. _Ember starts to kiss back._

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Alicia meets Danny Phantom

The next day Alicia woke up and prepared for school, she decided to bring some potions and her magic wand on her first day at Casper High. One of the things she heard when she read about Amity Park and it's ghost problems is that they attacked the school a lot, so better safe then sorry. She ran down the stairs headed for the door, then her mother called from the kitchen.

"Alicia, don't you want some breakfast before you go to school." said Sarah.

"No, I'm going to be late already, bye mom, bye dad." said Alicia.

"Just remember to not us your powers on any of your classmates, remember last time?." said Sarah.

"But that guy deserved to have frogs in his pants, he tried to make a move on me." said Alicia.

"Promise me young lady." said Sarah sternly.

"I promise, bye mom, bye dad." said Alicia as she ran out the door.

"Do you think she'll behave" Sarah said to Robert.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but just in case, get out the memory altering spell." said Robert.

Outside Alicia was running to school, she realized she would have a hard time making it before the bell. Then she decided to us one of her spells to get moving faster.

"Looks like it's time to breakout a spell, feetus accelerateus." said Alicia (AN: behold my mastery of fake Latin, Mwhahaha!)

Purple smoke appeared and wrapped around her feet, then it disappeared. She started to run again, but this time she was running like a cheetah. She was very happy that the spell had worked and nothing had gone wrong, unfortunately she did not notice the people she was about to run into. She crashed into them, knocking herself and them on to the sidewalk, Alicia got up to see who she had hit.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should look were I'm going." said Alicia.

"That's ok, hey your our new neighbor, Alicia was it?" said Danny.

"Yes I am, and your Danny aren't you? sorry again." said Alicia.

"It's ok, it was a accident." said Sam.

"Hey, your fast, maybe you should try out for the track team." said Tucker.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I could." said Alicia nervously.

"Hey guys, we can talk later, the bells about to ring." said Valerie.

"Oh right, we better get going." said Danny as they entered the school.

"Could one of you tell me where the main office is?" said Alicia.

"It's down that hall, first door on the right." said Sam.

"Thanks, see you guys later." said Alicia as she headed for the office.

She walked down the hall and entered the first door on the right. Sitting behind a desk was a secretary, Alicia approached her.

"Uh, I'm a new student and I'm here for my class schedule." said Alicia.

"Are you Alicia Szivos?" asked the women at the desk.

"Uh, yes I am." said Alicia.

"The principal wanted to greet you personally. Miss Ishihara, the Szivos girl is here." the secretary said the Alicia, then used a intercom to call the principal. (AN: Please tell me if the principals name is spelled right, I really don't know how it is spelled?)

"Hello Miss Szivos, and welcome to our school, we are glad to have the daughter of such a distinguished man as your father attending our school." said Ishihara.

"He's not that famous." Alicia said, becoming embarrassed.

"He was the one who helped put away that gang of arsonists that were setting fires in New York. He is a great man, and a great lawyer." said Ishihara.

"Uh, I really have to be getting to class now." said Alicia.

"Of course, have a wonderful year at Casper High." said Ishihara as Alicia left.

Alicia began walking down the halls, she glanced down at her schedule to see what her first class was.

"Hmm, I seem to have English first, with a guy named Mr. Lancer, room 101" thought Alicia

Alicia walked down the hall looking for the right room.

"104, 103, 102, ah here it is, 101." thought Alicia as she opened the door.

She opened the door and looked around, the first thing she noticed was Danny and friends all had this class. She then turned her attention to the bald headed, pudgy man at the desk in the front of the class.

"Yes, may I help you?" said Mr. Lancer.

"Uh, I'm new here and I was told to come to this class room." said Alicia as she handed him some paper work.

"Ah, the young miss Szivos, they told me you would be here today. Class say hello to Alicia Szivos." said Mr. Lancer.

"Hello Alicia." said the class, mostly bored.

"Now Miss Szivos, could you tell us a little about yourself?" said Mr. Lancer.

"Well, I'm from New York City, I like rock and roll, my dad is a lawyer and my mom is a doctor, that's about it." said Alicia.

"Good, thank you Alicia." said Mr. Lancer.

"Hm, while I'm up here I might as well get a look at their auras to see who to avoid." thought Alicia.

She looked out over the class and using magic got a glimpse of their auras.

"Hm, the Hispanic girl and the blonde sitting next to her seem to have a bad aura, better avoid them, also the blonde and Asian jocks next to them." thought Alicia.

She then looked at Danny and friends to see their auras.

"Hm, Danny and his friends seem to have good auras, but the fact they helped me yesterday and today should have told me that." thought Alicia,

she was about to sit down when she noticed something odd about Danny's aura.

"Hm, that's odd, his aura is both blue and green, I wonder what could have caused that..." thought Alicia, but before she could dwell further on that, Mr. Lancer spoke to her.

"Miss Szivos, I said you can sit down now." said Mr. Lancer, the class giggling.

"Uh right, sorry." said Alicia as she sat down.

Lancer began to drone on about the classic literature of the 19th century, but Alicia had trouble paying attention. She was still thinking of the strange aura that surrounded Danny. Normally if a person is good they have a blue aura around them, and if they are bad it is darker, almost black in color. But Danny's was a puzzle, half of his aura was blue, but the other half was green. She had never seen this before, she decided to look it up in her books later.

The rest of the mourning went quickly, after English she had science and history, with a mixture of Danny and his friends in each of them. Then finally came lunch, and Alicia went to the cafeteria. She had decided to bring her own lunch, and was looking for a place to sit. She noticed Danny and his friends at one table, she decided to walk over there. As she did the kids at the popular table noticed her.

"There goes that weird girl from class today." said Dash.

"Yeah, what was up with her just staring at the class like that?" said Kwan.

"I don't know, but it looks like she is heading toward the loser table." said Dash.

"We have to stop her." said Paulina

"Why?" asked Dash.

"You heard her, her father is a lawyer, which means she's rich. Also she is pretty, not as pretty as me, but still she is good popular kid material." said Paulina.

"Oh my gosh, you are so right Paulina, as always." said Star. (AN: x Cough x kiss up.)

"Fine, we'll "persuade" her to join us." said Dash as they went over to Danny's table.

Meanwhile Alicia had made it over to Danny and his friends.

"Hey, is I ok if I sit here?" asked Alicia.

"Sure, the more the merrier." said Tucker.

"Hey, Alicia, how is your first day of school going?" said Sam.

"Fine, I never knew someone could make English so boring before I meet Mr. Lancer." said Alicia.

"I know what you mean, I barley could stay awake." said Danny.

Then Valerie noticed the Dash and company coming over to their table.

"Uh oh, don't look now but here comes the Casper High welcome wagon." said Valerie.

"Hey, Alicia was it? I noticed that you were sitting at the loser table, a kid with a rich family like yours should be sitting with us at the popular table." said Paulina.

"Don't go with them, they are evil." said Sam.

"Be quiet Manson." said Dash.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that." said Danny angrily.

"Don't make any trouble or you'll regret it Fenton." said Dash.

"Now Alicia, what do you say?" said Paulina.

"I say that I would never in a million years sit with people as shallow as you. You are shallow, materialistic people who only care about the possessions the person has, not the person themself. You go around acting like tin gods, reveling in your petty power. It's people like you that make me sick, so crawl back into the hole you came out of." said Alicia confidently.

Everyone sat in shock at what Alicia had said, finally Paulina spoke.

"Why you little creep, if you think you can say that me, you have another thing coming. From this moment on I will make your life a nightmare." said Paulina as she motioned for the others to follow.

"We'll see who makes who's life a nightmare." thought Alicia, she then used some bad luck magic to cause a sign post to fall in front of Paulina and crew, causing them all to fall into a mud puddle.

"Ah! My favorite shirt, this is the worst luck!" said Paulina as she went to clean up.

"It feels good to use my powers for the greater good." thought Alicia.

Finally Danny and his friends started to speak.

"She told off Paulina, that's a first, most people don't notice she's evil until later." said Sam.

"What can I say, I have a...sixth sense about these kind of things." said Alicia.

"You do know you just committed social suicide, don't you?" said Tucker.

"I don't really care what they think or do, in fact I doubt that they think at all." said Alicia.

"Aren't you worried about what they'll do to you?" said Tucker.

"No, I can take care of myself, I'm a 6th degree karate black belt, so if she and her goons try to mess with me, they'll be tasting the floor." said Alicia.

"Your really brave, I like that in a person." said Valerie.

"Thanks" said Alicia. "Note to self: look up a spell for karate real quick." Alicia thought to herself.

"So, Danny, I heard that your parents are ghost hunters?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" said Alicia.

"I'm fascinated by the mythological and supernatural, and I thought they could show me some of the stuff they us to fight ghosts." said Alicia.

"Well, I don't think you want to get caught into one of my dad's lectures, but we could show you some stuff." said Danny.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" said Sam.

"Sure it is, we won't show her anything important, just the lab and some basic gadgets." said Danny.

"Ok, if you say so." said Sam.

"Thanks Sam." said Danny as he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, I really appreciate this chance to learn about ghosts.

"Your welcome." said Danny.

Then suddenly a blue mist came from Danny's mouth, and one of the ghost detectors Alicia made went off.

"Oh no, a ghost, I have to get out of here." both Danny and Alicia thought at the same time.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." said Danny as he ran off.

"Uh, I forgot something in my locker." said Alicia as she ran off.

Danny ducked behind a trash bin, while Alicia hid behind a tree. Danny transformed into the familiar black jumpsuit and white haired super hero, Danny Phantom. Alicia also had her own transformation. Her hair grew longer and got red and purple stripes running down it, she got a red and black dress that reached her ankles and had a corset top. She also took out her magic wand, it was a staff with a crystal on the top.

Both of our heros went to find the ghost they had detected. Danny began to search around at the west end of the school and Alicia the east. Danny did not have long to wait, because he was captured in a net.

"Well ghost child, it looks like I have captured you." said Skulker.

"Skulker, I thought we had a truce, you know, the whole Vlad trying to take over the world I saved you thing." said Danny.

"I remember, but capturing Vlad is hard, so I decided to capture you." said Skulker.

"But what about your promise to not harm me." said Danny.

"I won't harm you, I just going to put you in a cage, the definition of harm is different for different people." said Skulker.

"Oh great." said Danny.

"Now all I have to do is get you back to the Gh..." said Skulker before he was blasted away.

"Hey ghost, I need to talk to that guy." said Alicia.

Skulker turned around to see who had hit him.

"Well I'll be, a witch, I don't have one of those for my collection, this looks like my lucky day." said Skulker as he tried to capture Alicia.

Alicia barely dodged the net and stood back up. She turned to face Skulker.

"Ok, looks like this one wants to fight." said Alicia as she sent a blast at Skulker with her wand.

Skulker dodged out of the way, he then fired at her again, knocking her out of the air. She rolled on to the ground and Skulker started to approach her.

"I have to make this count." thought Alicia as she took out a ghost immobilization potion.

As Skulker was about to grab her by the neck, she threw the potion in Skulker's face. He began to stiffen and could not move from the spot he was at.

"What have you done, I can't move!" shouted Skulker.

"That potion is designed to immobilize ghosts, you won't be doing anything for a while." said Alicia as she walked over to get Danny out of the net.

"Are you ok?" said Alicia as she opened the net.

"I'm fine, I almost thought I was goner." said Danny as he took the Fenton Thermos and sucked up Skulker.

"Hey, aren't you Danny Phantom." said Alicia.

"Yes I am, and you are?" said Danny.

"Uh, I'm...Ali Kazam." said Alicia.

"Well, thanks for saving me from Skulker." said Danny.

"Your welcome." said Alicia.

"He said that you are a witch, is that true?" said Danny.

"Yes I am, and I have been looking for you, I want to talk to you about a few things." said Alicia.

"Well I would love too..." said Danny, then the end of lunch bell rang.

"But I really must be going." said Danny.

"Me too, can I talk to you later?" said Alicia.

"How about in the park at 9:00 pm tonight?" said Danny.

"That sounds good, see you then." said Alicia zoomed off.

Danny quickly went behind a tree and turned back into his human mode. He ran up to his friends, and at the same time Alicia came back.

"Uh, I'm back." said Danny.

"Uh, so am I, so Danny, when should I come to your house to see your parents ghost stuff." said Alicia.

"Uh, you can come over after school, at like 4:30." said Danny.

"Great, see you then." said Alicia as she ran to class.

"Do you really think that we should take her down to the lab." asked Valerie.

"Oh come on, she's just interested in ghost stuff, what's the worse that could happen.

But unknown to Danny, inviting Alicia into his house would be a mistake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Hello follow Danny Phantom fans, I have received some criticism of my story. According to a person named Silent Elegy, my definition of a Mary sue is wrong. It is not only when a OC is perfect, but when they takes over the story. I appreciate their concern about the story, but I will write it in the way I want. The story is called the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos, so its follows that most of the POV will be from her POV. I will try to put in more of Danny and his friends POV in future chapters, but the first two chapters will be more about us getting to know her and her getting to know Danny and friends. In the next chapter I will try to concentrate more on Danny and his friends

Ember: Do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?

Me: Yes I do.

Me: Now for a important message from me.

Well it looks like Alicia has meet Danny Phantom and is going to talk to him. She has also convinced Danny to let her into his house. Now she can find the source of the massive amount of ghost energy in the Fenton's house. Next chapter she finds the Fenton portal, and Danny and Alicia find out each others secret. What will happen, will everything come out all right.

Read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Me: I still feel bad about not giving Danny and friends more dialogue.

Ember: Come here, Ember will make you feel better. _Ember kisses Rob._

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, and no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Secrets Reveled.

It was just after school and Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker were walking home from school. They had several things on their minds this Friday afternoon. The first was the impending visit from Alicia to the Fenton's home. The second was the mysterious girl only known as Ali Kazam who had help Danny with Skulker, and the third, what they were going to this weekend.

"Danny, do you still think we should let Alicia into the lab?" said Sam.

"Come on Sam, she's just a girl interested in ghost's, what can she do?" said Danny.

"What if she turns out to be some sort of government spy?" said Sam.

"I doubt they would use a teenager as a spy." said Danny.

"What if she is one of your enemies overshadowing her, she did seem insistent to come to your house and look at ghost hunting equipment." said Valerie.

"I doubt they would be that smart, plus if she is my parents have a device that can tell if a human is overshadowed, so we can use it on her when she gets their." said Danny.

"There is something strange about that girl. She ran off just as you did, and she came back just when you did, maybe she spied on your ghost battle." said Tucker.

"Danny, I think we should worry about that. If she is spying on ghosts, what if she see's you transform, what if she finds out your secret." said Sam.

"We have no evidence she is, but we can be a little more cautious around her. The next thing I want to talk about is that girl, Ali Kazam, who helped me today." said Danny.

"Do you think she is a ghost?" said Tucker.

"No, if she was my ghost sense would have detected her. Plus Skulker said she was a witch." said Danny.

"Hold up, you mean she is a witch, as in the magic using, broomstick flying, black cat having kind?" said Valerie.

"Yes, I believe she is, she seemed to be using a magic staff of some kind, and she threw some kind of liquid into Skulker's face that stopped him dead in his tracks." said Danny.

"Cool, a real witch, did you get to talk to her?" said Sam.

"Yeah, she said that she was looking for me, and that she wanted to talk. I told her I would meet her in the park at 9:00 tonight." said Danny.

"Do you think we should trust her?" said Sam.

"She did save me from Skulker, and she said she only wanted to talk. But just incase, I want you guys to come along and bring some ghost weapons." said Danny.

"What good will ghost weapons do?" asked Tucker.

"Although she is not a ghost, I noticed her power is somewhat like a ghosts power, so maybe the weapons will have a effect." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, we got your back if she tries anything funny." said Valerie.

"Yeah, I won't some wicked witch of the west wannabe hurt my precious Dan-dan." said Sam as she kissed him.

"I love it when you act all tough and determined Sammykins." said Danny as he started to kiss her.

"Hey Val, since the their preoccupied, want to do a little CPR of our own." said Tucker.

"Maybe later lover boy, right now I think we should go to the Fenton's and hide the top secret stuff before Alicia gets there." said Valerie.

"Ok, just help me get these two apart." said Tucker.

"Hey guys, don't we have to prepare the lab for when Alicia arrives?" said Valerie.

"Uh, right, lets go do that." said Danny.

"Yeah, uh we have to make sure it's clean." said Sam.

The four teens then started to walk down the road. Eventually they got back to Danny's house and walked up the stairs.

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" shouted Danny as he opened the door.

"They're not home, they went looking for ghosts in the warehouse district and will be home late." said Jazz as she came out of the kitchen.

"Good, I have a visitor coming over later, it's that girl Alicia from next door, she said she wanted to see the lab and learn about ghosts." said Danny.

"Are you sure its ok for her to be here?" said Jazz.

"I'm sure, she's just a girl interested in ghosts, and I decided that I would let her see some basic stuff. I won't let her near the really dangerous or secret stuff." said Danny.

"Ok, but just make sure she doesn't touch anything." said Jazz.

"I will, now lets get down to the lab and clean the place up." said Danny as the others followed him down to the lab.

They spent the next hour or so cleaning up the lab. This task was not made easier because of the fact that Jack liked to leave a mess when creating new inventions. He also liked to leave important equipment lying around, so they had to pick that up too. They decided they would show her their notes on ghosts, leaving out the parts about Danny and his powers and anything too specific. It was nearing 4:30 when they finished.

"Ok, I'll give her the lecture on ghosts, you guys hold up any items when I talk about them." said Jazz.

"Ok, but try not to bore her into a coma." said Danny, the others giggling behind him.

"Ha ha, very funny Danny." said Jazz. Then the door bell rang.

"That must be her, I'll get it." said Danny as her ran upstairs.

He ran to the door and opened it, and there stood Alicia.

"Hey, Danny, I'm here to learn about ghosts." said Alicia.

"Good, just follow me down to the lab." said Danny as he showed her the way.

They walked down the stairs and everyone greeted Alicia. Danny then introduced Jazz.

"Alicia, this is my sister Jazz, she'll be the one to tell you about ghosts." said Danny.

"Its very nice to meet you Jazz." said Alicia.

"Like wise, now if you'll just sit down I will begin the lecture." said Jazz as she went to look at her notes.

"Try not to fall asleep." said Danny to Alicia as he went over to the table with the items.

"To begin, ghosts are the ectoplasmic manifestations of humans after they die, they are bound to this plane of existence by many things..." said Jazz as she started out, but Alicia was not paying attention to this.

"Ok, time to find where all that ghost energy was coming from." thought Alicia as she scanned the room.

She looked all over the place, looking at the cabinets, beakers and bottles, and other equipment. Finally her gaze rested on a strange door directly behind Jazz. It was octagonal in shape and had a yellow and black striped sliding door in it, it was also bursting with ghost energy.

"That looks to be it, I better ask what it is, I hope I get a answer." thought Alicia as she raised her hand.

"And ghosts are made up of different types of ectoplasm... yes Alicia, you have a question." said Jazz.

"Uh, yeah, what is that door behind you, it looks weird." said Alicia

"Well, I have to ask Danny if its alright to tell you." Jazz said as she looked to Danny.

"Sure, what harm could it do?" said Danny.

"Ok then, Alicia that door is the Fenton Ghost Portal." said Jazz.

"Uh, and what does it do?" said Alicia. "Please don't be what I think it is." Alicia thought to herself.

"It is a portal to a dimension of ghosts called the Ghost Zone." said Jazz.

"That's very interesting." said Alicia. "Oh god, oh god! What have these fools done? I have to get out of here and make a plan to deal with this." thought Alicia.

Jazz continued to talk while Alicia tried to come up with a way to get out of there. Then she remembered her cell phone in her pocket, but she could not activate the ring without them seeing.

"How am I going to make it ring without them noticing...maybe it's time for a little magic." thought Alicia.

She sent a magic bolt to the cell phone in her pocket, and it started to ring immediately.

"Good thing that worked, last time it caused the microwave to explode."thought Alicia.

"And that is why ghosts are evil...is that your cell phone Alicia?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, I better answer it. Hello? Oh hi mom, I'm over at Danny's house, the family next door, what? You want me to come home? But I was..I know mom..but...ok I'll be home soon. Sorry guys, my mom wants me to come home and help with dinner." said Alicia.

"That's ok, maybe we can continue the lecture some other time." said Jazz.

"That sounds good, bye Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz, it was nice of you to show me your ghost fighting stuff." said Alicia as she bolted up the stairs.

"Your welcome, bye!" said everyone.

Alicia ran back to her house and barreled through the door. This startled her mother, who called out to her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry young lady?" said Sarah.

"Just to my room, I have a ton of homework." said Alicia.

"How was your visit with our neighbors?" said Sarah.

"It was very enlightening, bye mom see you later." said Alicia as she bolted up the stairs.

"Sometimes I wonder what has gotten into that girl?" said Sarah.

Alicia ran up the stairs and down the hall, but blocking her way was her little brother.

"Get out of my way, I have to get to my room." said Alicia.

"Sorry, but I'm just getting some cookies before I start a new experiment." said Ben.

"This one isn't going to require we put on radiation suits, is it?" said Alicia.

"No, this one is non-radioactive, besides, mom and dad said I couldn't use plutonium and more." said Ben as he walked into his room.

Alicia quickly got into her room, she had to think of a plan.

"Ok, there is a portal into dimension of malevolent ghosts right next door that they can walk out of at anytime, what do I do. Maybe I should get mom to help me? No, I have to do this on my own, she said I'm the protector now, and if I go to her she'll treat me like a child." thought Alicia, she then came up with a plan.

"I know! I'll just sneak into their house with a combination invisibility and intangibility potion, go to the basement, and seal the portal." said Alicia as she went to prepare the potion.

A few hours later, and with a break for dinner, she had completed the potion.

"Good, it's ready, I hope this works, the last time I combine potions it turned me into a cat person, here goes nothing." said Alicia as she transformed into witch mode.

She then used the potion on herself and turned to a mirror to see if it had worked.

"Ok, looking good, can't see myself." said Alicia, then she poked her head through a wall.

"And I can go through walls, time to shut down that portal." said Alicia as she headed to Danny's house.

She flew into the lab and noticed that it was empty.

"Good this should make it easy." thought Alicia.

She went over to the portal and stared at it.

"There it is, I wonder if it works?" said Alicia as she deactivated the invisibility and intangibility.

She walked up to the portal and pressed the button next to it that said open. The doors opened to reveal a swirling green vortex. Suddenly a ghost came out of the portal.

"I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things square and cubical!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"Oh great, get back in there before anyone notices." said Alicia.

"Never, no mere human can..." said the Box Ghost just before Alicia shot him back into the Ghost Zone. She then closed the portal.

"Well I guess it does work, I better get to work on this." said Alicia as she began to cut the wires to the portal.

Unfortunately for Alicia, her little encounter with the Box Ghost had alerted the local ghost fighter. Up in Danny's room, he and his friends were studying for a test, when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh guys, looks like we have company." said Danny.

"Can we help?" said Valerie.

"No, its probable the Box Ghost, he usually shows up about this time." said Danny as he went to the lab.

Danny arrived in ghost mode expecting to see the Box Ghost ranting about his control of boxes. What he did see was a girl using a beam to cut the wires to the ghost portal.

"Hey, who are you, what are you doing?" said Danny.

The girl turned around to face Danny, it was Ali Kazam.

"You, what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"Um, I'm..." said Alicia, but she was cut off.

"It looks like your trying to tamper with the portal, are you trying to make it open permanently? You must be the ghost I detected, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." said Danny.

"Wait, I can explain." said Alicia.

Danny ignored her and started to fire at her, she quickly ducked behind a lab table. She began to fire at Danny, who flew around dodging the blasts. He used his intangibility to sink through the floor and sneak up behind her, he punched her and sent her flying over the table and into the open. They began to trade blasts and punches, Alicia managed to blast Danny into the wall, knocking him out. As he slide down the wall he turned back into Danny Fenton.

"What! he's Danny, uh oh." said Alicia, just then Valerie and the others came into the lab.

They saw the place trashed and Danny lying unconscious on the floor, then they noticed Alicia.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I could explain this, would you?" said Alicia.

"No." said Valerie as she fired at Alicia.

She was hit directly and sent flying into a wall, she hit her head and was knocked unconscious she hit the ground and turned back into her regular form.

"What! it's that girl, Alicia." said Sam.

"She's the one who is the witch." said Tucker.

"It appears so, lets tie her up and wait for her to come to, I have some questions for her." said Valerie as they dragged Alicia and Danny up stairs.

"Uh, what hit me, my head feels like its been used as a punching bag." thought Alicia as she tried to get up.

She tried to move but noticed that she was restrained. Valerie and the others were keeping a eye on her, they noticed she had waken up.

"So, our little saboteur is awake is she." said Valerie.

"Uh, could you let me go?" said Alicia.

"Your not going anywhere, witch." said Valerie.

"Uh, I don't know what you are talking about." said Alicia.

"Give it up, we saw you change back to human in the lab." said Valerie.

"You know my secret! oh no, oh no, please don't kill me, please I beg of you, don't kill me!" said Alicia as she started to cry hysterically.

They had expected many things, idle threats, super villain ranting, a curse word or two, but they had not expected her to start crying like a baby.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." said Sam.

"Really?" said Alicia as she started to calm down.

"Yes, we just want to know why you were in the lab." said Sam.

"I was going to seal that portal into the Ghost Zone, it is a danger to the living world." said Alicia.

"Why did you attack Danny?" said Sam.

"He came into the lab and confronted me, I tried to explain what I was doing, but he would not listen, he just started to fire at me." said Alicia.

"That sounds like Danny." said Sam.

"Thanks for the complement Sam." said Danny as he got up.

"Danny! Your awake, how much did you hear." said Sam.

"Enough to know I've made a big mistake. Alicia, I'm sorry I didn't give you enough time to explain." said Danny.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snuck into your house, and I'm sorry for that uppercut to the jaw I gave you." said Alicia.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about your secret, we won't tell anyone." said Danny.

"And I won't tell anyone yours." said Alicia, then the clock in the hall struck 9 o'clock.

"Well, it looks like I made it in time for our talk." said Alicia.

"Yeah, I guess you did, and we have a lot to talk about." said Danny.

"Yes we do, but first could you untie me?" said Alicia.

"Uh, we probably should do that." said Danny as he went to untied Alicia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please don't flame, every time someone flames a story, Danny cries, please think of Danny.

Me: And now a important message from me.

Well, it looks like Danny and Alicia have finally found out each others secrets. What will come of their little talk? I don't know the future, but I think that everything will turn out all right. What will the future hold for our team of ghost hunters and their new friend, I believe that it will be good. But the only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, and Please don't Flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Story and a Fight.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz were sitting in Danny's room. Also in the room was Alicia, and she was about to tell them her story.

"Well, where do I begin? My family has been using magic for centuries, ever since the days of the middle ages. The magic is passed down to the female members of my family. Although the males can carry the gene, they just can't use it. We have been using our power to protect the world from the forces of evil, such as monsters, ghosts, and evil magic users. It is our sacred duty to defend the human race." said Alicia.

"Whoa, so your family is like a team of super heros." said Tucker.

"Yes, I guess you could say that, but we are only doing what is right, not to get noticed." said Alicia.

"When did you find out about your families secret?" asked Danny.

"I found out about it on my twelfth birthday." said Alicia.

"So you've had these powers for two years? You must be very good at it by now." said Jazz.

"Actually no, magic is complicated, and it takes many years of training to get it right. Plus, I'm sort of clumsy when it comes to using it sometimes." said Alicia.

"Sounds like Danny." said Jazz.

"Hey!" said Danny.

"She didn't mean it." said Sam as she gave Danny a kiss.

"Anyway, back to Alicia. What have you been using your powers for?" said Valerie.

"Mostly I use them for fighting evil, but sometimes I use them for pranks. Remember when I told off Paulina and her crew, I was the one who make the sign fall and trip them so they fell in the mud puddle." said Alicia.

"Cool, I would like to have the power to make Paulina look bad." said Sam.

"That was you, you really shouldn't use your powers for pranks." said Danny.

"I know, but there are some people in this world that deserve to get pranked. I knew from the moment I saw her aura that she was a bad person." said Alicia.

"Wait, her aura? You mean that you can look at people and tell if they are good or bad." said Jazz.

"Yes, around every person there is a energy field, their aura, and I can tell by the color of it if they are good or bad. Most peoples auras are blue, and the darker the blue, the worse they are. That was what I was doing when I was staring at the class." said Alicia.

"Why did you spend so much time up there?" said Tucker.

"Well, when I was looking at you guys I noticed a weird thing with Danny's aura, it was half blue and half green. The only time I've seen a green aura is around ghosts, so I didn't know what was up. But now that I know Danny is half ghost, it explains it, it figures that if he is half ghost, half his aura would be green." said Alicia.

"I have one more question, what did you do to Skulker to make him freeze when I was fighting him earlier?" said Danny.

"It was a anti-ghost immobility potion, I have a lot of potions and spells that work on ghosts." said Alicia.

"Cool, maybe you can help us fight ghosts." said Valerie.

"Maybe, but right now I have to shutdown the ghost portal and seal it." said Alicia.

"What! Why!" said Danny.

"Its like I said before, it is a danger and it must be sealed." said Alicia as she started to stand up.

"But how will we put back the ghosts that get out?" said Valerie.

"Once I seal the portal, the ghosts will be trapped, so we won't have to worry to much about them." said Alicia.

"Unless they get out through the other portal." said Sam.

"What other portal?" said Alicia.

"Well, you might want to sit down, I think it's time we told you some of our secrets." said Danny as Alicia sat down again.

"There is another portal besides the one in the lab. It belongs to my archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. He, like me, is a half ghost half human hybrid, and His real name is Vlad Masters." said Danny.

"Wait, you mean **the **Vlad Masters, the rich billionaire, the guy voted affluence magazines billionaire of the year, that Vlad Masters." said Alicia.

"Yes, he is a halfa, but unlike me, he is completely evil. He got his powers when my dad was testing the proto-portal in college twenty years ago. He blames dad for the accident which put him in the hospital with a case of ecto-acne. He also blames him for stealing my mom away from him. He has sworn to kill dad and get me, my mom, and Jazz to join him as his family." said Danny.

"That guy sounds like one crazed up fruit loop." said Alicia.

"That's what I said." said Danny.

"Do you have any other enemies?" said Alicia.

"I have a lot of ghost enemies. You already meet Skulker, he's the "Ghost Zones greatest hunter." he wants to capture me and either skin me or throw me in a cage, he seems to not be able to decide which one he wants to do. He also has an ego the size of Cleveland." said Danny.

"Yeah, he seemed like a jerk." said Alicia.

"Another of my enemies is Technus, the ghost master of technology and gadgets. But if you ask me he is the master of long winded speeches. He wants to use technology to take over the world. One of his attempts was to take over a computer in space, I had to blow up the satellite to stop him. Before that he took over the computers in my house and made it walk around." said Danny.

"The next is Ember, the ghost rocker. She uses her voice to hypnotize people into doing her biding, she also wants to take over the world, and have everyone say her name and listen to her music. She once made me fall in love with Sam. The next thing she did was work with a ghost named Youngblood to steal all the adults from town to power his ship." said Danny.

"I think I've heard of ghosts like that, they're called siren ghosts, they can be dangerous if they get too many people under their control." said Alicia.

"Tell me about it, I didn't think I would be able to beat her if it weren't for Tucker's lousy singing." said Danny.

"Hey! I have a great singing voice." said Tucker as he prepared to sing, then Valerie's, Jazz's, and Sam's hands covered his mouth.

"Danny, please go on before Tucker here drives her away." said Sam.

"Right, another one of my enemies is Walker. He's the warden of the Ghost Zone jail, and he's obsessed with rules. He likes to throw people in jail for violating his crazy rules, many of which he makes up while he's arresting them. He wants to throw me in jail for violating the rules, and he's the one who made it look like I was attacking the Mayor, just so he could turn the town against me." said Danny.

"The next one is Desiree, she is a wish granting ghost who likes to turn wishes against people. If you make a wish to her she'll find a way to turn it into a nightmare. She got this way because she never got what she desired in life, and she wants to make sure noone else does either.

"Spectra is another of my enemies, and a dangerous one at that. She uses her powers to make people miserable, then she feeds off of that misery. The reason she is dangerous is that she I willing to kill to get what she wants. When she should up the first time, she tried to permanently depress everyone in school by killing my sister at the spirt week ceremony. The second time she showed up, she infected a bunch of kids with ghost bugs and tried to suck DNA out of them, and the bugs would have drained them of their life." said Danny.

"She sounds like a bad customer, I really hate people who think they can do whatever they want with people, even play with their lives." said Alicia.

"The rest of my enemies are not as dangerous as the others. The first is Johnny 13 and Kitty. Johnny is a ghost who rides a motorcycle, he has a bad luck shadow that causes bad luck to occur, and it causes machines to and other things to break and fall apart. Kitty is his girlfriend and a very protective one at that, she hates it when other girls come near Johnny. It doesn't help that Johnny likes to look at other girls. She overshadowed Paulina and made her be my girlfriend, just to make him jealous.

"Yeah, that was the worst day of my life, I hated seeing Paulina hanging all over Danny." said Sam.

"Don't worry, I don't care for her anymore, I love you." said Danny.

"Oh you better." said Sam as she kissed him.

"Uh, any more enemies I should worry about?" said Alicia.

"There is the lunch lady, she uses meat as a weapon. She seems nice at first, but if you give her the wrong answer when she asks you if you want food she will fly into a rage. She likes to gather meat around herself to form a giant meat monster." said Danny.

"You forgot to mention that it was Sam changing the menu that brought her here in the first place." said Tucker.

"I thought we were never going to talk about that again." said Sam.

"Sorry, buts its true." said Tucker.

"And last and certainly least, is the Box Ghost, he is the least powerful of them all. He has control over boxes, and he likes to shout it out when ever he shows up." said Danny.

"I think that was the ghost I ran into when I was in the lab." said Alicia.

"Yeah, he has this annoying habit of showing up all the time, no matter how many times I throw him back into the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

"Is that all of them?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, that's it." said Danny.

"I have one last question, how did you get your powers anyway?" said Alicia.

"Well, it was several months ago, my parents were building the Fenton Portal and tried to turn it on, but it would not work. They went back upstairs leaving Sam, Tucker and me alone in the lab. Sam suggested I put on a jumpsuit and go into it and pose for a few pictures. I went inside and accidently pushed the on button inside the portal." said Danny.

"Why was the on button inside the portal?" asked Alicia.

"My parents never told me why, even when they found out about my powers when Vlad tried to take over the world. Anyway, when I pushed the button the portal turned on, and I was bombarded with ghost energy, it combined with my DNA. It altered my genes and made me a human/ghost hybrid." said Danny.

"That is one interesting story, I'm still sorry that I attacked you, can we still be friends? I can help you fight the ghosts. Said Alicia.

"Sure, we can still be friends, and we could always use some help, especially if some of the more powerful ghosts show up." said Danny.

"Good, but now I have to get home, my parents probably will start to look for me if I'm not back soon." said Alicia.

"Hey, do you want to hang out at the mall tomorrow, to make up for tying you up and all." said Valerie.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." said Alicia as she went back home.

"She seems like a nice girl." said Jazz.

"Yeah, I just wish she hadn't left before we needed to clean up the lab." said Danny.

"Well, we did assault her and tie her up, we couldn't ask her to help clean up on top of that." said Sam.

"Whatever, lets just get this cleaned up." said Tucker as they began to clean.

The next day was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a perfect day. That is until there was a loud boom and smoke cloud that emanated from the Szivos house.

"Benjamin Lawrence Szivos, what in the world are you doing up there!" shouted Robert up the stairs.

"Nothing dad, I'm just working on a new experiment." said Ben.

"Well be carful, and stop using volatile chemicals." said Robert.

"Oh ok, I'll try to keep the next one from blowing up." said Ben as he went back into his room.

"Sometimes I swear he was replaced with the child of a mad scientist." Robert said to Sarah.

"Don't worry, he's careful, most of the time." said Sarah as another loud boom came from upstairs.

The experiment blowing up next to her room jolted Alicia out of bed. She decided that this was as good a time as any to get up and meet Danny and friends. So she got dressed, and decided to bring her magic spell book, she decided to show it to Sam, who had called asking if she could see it.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going to the mall with my friends now." said Alicia.

"Ok dear, just be back by 4:00 pm." said Sarah.

"I will, see you later." said Alicia as she walked out the door.

Alicia walked up to the Fenton's front door and was about to ring the bell when a large boom came from the house. Alicia recovered from the shock and rang the door bell, a few minutes later Danny answered the door.

"Hey Alicia, you ready to go to the mall?" said Danny.

"Yeah, uh, what was that noise that came from your house?" said Alicia.

"Oh, that's just my dad working in the lab, he causes a lot of explosions when he's working down there, mostly because he gets so caught up in it and he isn't careful." said Danny.

"You just described my brother, he has problems paying attention to safety when he's working." said Alicia.

"I take it that was the noise coming from your house." said Danny.

"Yeah, lets get out of here before something else happens." said Alicia, just then another loud boom came from the Fenton's house.

"Maddie, get the Fenton fire extinguisher, stat!" bellowed Jack.

Danny and Alicia beat a haste retreat, they meet up with the others and headed toward the mall. The mall was not very crowded that day and the friends started to make their way to the food court. They all sat down at a table.

"So Sam, I brought my spell book for you to look at." said Alicia as she brought it out.

"Cool, can I hold it?" said Sam.

"Sure." said Alicia as she handed it to Sam.

"This is so cool, look at all these spells and incantations, a lot of them are even written in English." said Sam.

"Yeah, the book has a spell on it that allows the text to change to the language of the reader. My ancestors did this so that we would always be able to use it, no matter where fate may have landed us." said Alicia.

"Do you think I could learn some of these?" said Sam.

"Sam, how can you use them, your not a witch like Alicia is." said Tucker.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, anyone can use magic, there are only two things that limit the power they can weld. Their willingness to learn and the tools that they use. So yes Sam, I think I can teach you how to use some of them." said Alicia.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." said Sam.

"Your welcome." said Alicia.

Then suddenly a large commotion came from the other side of the mall. A whole bunch of people came running out of the Electronics Warehouse.

"I have a feeling that a ghost might be in there, and I think I know which one." said Danny.

"Technus, looks like our day off is over. You want to help Alicia?" said Valerie.

"Sure, lets kick this ghosts butt." said Alicia as they went to find a place to transform.

They transformed and went into the store, and who should they see but Technus, already in a giant robot suit.

"I, Technus, ghost master of all things beeping and electronic, will use the technology in this place to take over this town and the world!" said Technus.

"Does he always shout out his plans?" said Alicia.

"Oh yeah, I think he loves to hear himself talk." said Danny.

Then technus noticed our tiny heros.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ghost child and the hunter girl, and who is that girl next to you?" said Technus.

"I'm Ali Kazam, and we're here to stop you." said Alicia.

"You can not stop me, you are tiny, while I have this huge robot suit, you can not defeat me." said Technus.

"We'll see about that ghost geek." said Valerie as she fired at him.

Our heros began to attack the battle suit, trying to weaken Technus. Danny sent ectoblasts at the suit, knocking holes in it. Valerie used her bazooka to knock huge pieces off of the suit. Alicia used her magic to cause pieces of the machine to malfunction and fall apart. But no matter how fast they knock pieces off, Technus would just bring in pieces in to replace them. Finally Technus knocked our heros out of the air and across the store.

"Ok, this isn't working." said Danny.

"I know, every time we knock some of that suit off he just gets more from the store." said Valerie.

"We have to come up with a plan, anyone have any ideas?" said Danny.

"I might, if I can get back to my spell book, I might have a spell that will help us." said Alicia.

"Great, where is it?" said Danny.

"Its with Sam on the other side of the store." said Alicia as she pointed past Technus.

"Ok, so we just have to get by the homicidal robot. Here is the plan, me and Valerie will distract Technus while you go get the book." said Danny.

"Right, lets go." Valerie said as she and Danny went to fight Technus.

While they were keeping Technus busy, Alicia made her way to the other side of the store. She got to the cash register area and began to look for Sam and Tucker. She found them hiding behind a impulse items display.(AN: you know, those ones near the checkout with the candies and sodas and junk on them.)

"Sam, Tucker over here." said Alicia.

"What is it?" said Tucker.

"Sam, I need you to give ne my spell book, maybe there's a spell that can help us." said Alicia.

"Ok, here you go." said Sam as she handed it to her.

Alicia quickly looked thru the book of a spell, any spell that could help them, finally she found it.

"Ok, I hope this works, phantos technos isolationium." Alicia said as she read the spell.

Suddenly the stream of technology that had been flying into Technus stopped. The items then lost their green glow and fell to the ground.

"What is happening, why can't I manipulate these devices?" said Technus.

"It's one of my spells, all the technology here is now protected from your ghost powers, so you can't use it to replace the parts we blast off of you." said Alicia as she came back to the fight.

"Uh oh, this could be trouble." said Technus as Danny, Valerie, and Alicia resumed their attack.

Without the ability to replace the parts that were taken off of him, the teenage heros made short work of the robot suit. Soon the regular ghost form of Technus was exposed.

"Your going to hurt me now aren't you?" said Technus.

"Wow, you must be psychic." said Danny.

The three teens started blasting Technus, making quick work of the technology ghost. Then Danny sucked him into the thermos with Technus vowing revenge. The heros then landed back with Sam and Tucker and turned back to normal.

"Well, that was fun, good job Alicia, you did well for your first major ghost fight." said Danny.

"Yeah, that spell book of yours really came in handy." said Valerie.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the compliments." said Alicia, then they heard a gasp from over behind a bush.

"Oh my gosh, Danny Fenton is the ghost boy, and Valerie is that hunter girl, and that new loser is some other hero, I have to tell everyone." said the shocked Paulina.

"Wait we can explain..." said Danny, then Alicia cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. Hey Paulina, look at this pretty jewel." said Alicia as she swung it back and forth.

"Wow, its so pretty and..." was all she could say before she fell asleep.

"What did you do to her?" said Danny.

"I knocked her out, this way I can use a memory erasing spell to make her forget she saw us change back." said Alicia as she looked for the proper spell.

"Before we bring her out of the trance, do you think we can do a few things." said Sam with a evil smirk on her face.

"Sure, I think we can do that." said Alicia.

Paulina awoke to find herself in the middle of the mall, and she did not know how she got there. There were a whole bunch of people laughing, and they seemed to be looking at her. She looked down and saw she was wearing a clown suit and clown makeup, Paulina ran screaming and crying as the people kept laughing.

"You are a cruel, cruel girl Alicia." said Danny.

"Hey, it was Sam's idea, and I think credit should be given where its due." said Alicia.

"Still it wasn't very nice, funny, but not nice." said Danny.

"Its like I said, some people in this world need to be pranked." said Alicia.

"Do you think we can get Dash and the others later?" said Danny.

"We'll see about that." said Alicia as they laughed at the fleeing Paulina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Take that Paulina, you evil, Danny manipulating, witch!

Ember: That was fun, I like to see stuck up girls like her made to look stupid.

Me: Don't we all.

Me: And now a important message.

Well, it looks like Alicia and Danny have cleared up a few things, they now know each others stories, and Alicia is now going to help with ghost fighting. It also looks like they are going to be friends. Alicia also seemed to handle herself well in her first ghost fight. But what will the future hold, not even I, the great and powerful author, can say for sure. The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Ember: Now that that's over lets go on that date you promised me.

Me: Be right with you, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, and no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Halloween Horror.

Time went on and our gang of ghost fighters kept fighting ghosts. The addition of Alicia to the team was great, because her and her spell book would always have something to defeat the ghosts. They fought many ghosts, including Skulker, Ember, Walker, and Spectra. Every time it looked like the ghosts would win, Alicia would pull out a spell to neutralize their advantage, Danny and the others began to call her their good luck charm. This however did not go over well with the ghosts. Several weeks had passed since the arrival of Alicia, and it was now the day of Halloween, and the ghosts decided to have a meeting to deal with the new threat.

"I've called you all here to discuss a way to eliminate that annoying girl, Ali Kazam." said Walker.

"That meddlesome witch has ruined all of our plans." said Spectra.

"She ruined several attempts to capture the ghost child, and they were good ones too." said Skulker.

"She ruined my plan to use the radio station to hypnotize the world into buying my new cd." said Ember.

"She ruined my plan to use the technology of a electronics store to dominate the world." said Technus.

"Ok, so we all agree that she is a nuisance, maybe even more then a nuisance, so what do we do about it?" asked Walker.

"I don't know what we can do, with that spell book of hers she is unbeatable. She always has a spell that can defeat us." said Ember.

"Maybe we should try to take it away from her?" said Skulker.

"I tried that, it didn't work. She knows enough on her own to at least get the book back." said Spectra.

"Not that I care, but where is Desiree? Wasn't she invited to this meeting?" said Ember.

"She's in the human world, so I couldn't reach her." said Walker.

"Knowing the Halfa and his friends she won't be there for long." said Ember.

Meanwhile in Amity Park our heros were getting ready for Halloween night. They were at the mall getting pieces for their costumes, little did they know that Desiree was nearby.

"There's that little witch girl, I better stay back and wait for them to make a mistake, like accidently wishing for something." thought Desiree as she hid in the shadows.

Meanwhile our heros had gone into a costumes store, looking for supplies.

"So Danny, what are you going as?" asked Sam.

"I'm going as a vampire. Come to me my darling." said Danny as he did a fake Dracula impression.

"You know you don't have to ask me twice." said Sam as they started to kiss.

"Uh guys, there are people staring at you." said Alicia.

"Oh sorry, what are you going as Sam?" said Danny.

"I'm going as a witch, I saw Alicia in her cool witch outfit and thought I'd go as that." said Sam.

"You think my outfit is cool? Thanks, that was very nice of you to say." said Alicia.

"What are you going as?" said Danny.

"Me? I'm going to copy the style of Ember for my costume." said Alicia.

"Why would you go as Ember?" asked Tucker.

"For the same reason as Sam, because I think her outfit is cool. Plus I'm not completely copying her, I'll make a few changes." said Alicia.

"What are you two going as?" Sam said to Valerie and Tucker.

"I'm going as a ninja." said Valerie.

"I'm going as a robot." said Tucker.

"That sounds nice, well I'm done here, see you guys later." said Danny as he took his purchases up to the cashier.

"Yeah I've got to get going too." said Sam.

Everyone paid for their items and went home to prepare for the big night. Several hours later they were ready. Alicia had dressed up as Ember, with some differences. Instead of having small curls coming off of her eyes she had lightening bolts. On her upper right arm was a fake tattoo A surrounded by red flame. On her belt buckle was a black cat and on her boots were small broom sticks. Her guitar was black and red. The last difference was that her hair was red instead of blue. Aside from those differences, she looked like a younger version of Ember.

"Looking good, now to go meet Danny and the others." said Alicia as she left her room.

She ran down the stairs, passing her father dressed as Frankenstein, and Ben dressed as a mad scientist.

"Hey little bro, I thought people were supposed to dress up for Halloween." said Alicia.

"Haha, very funny." said Ben.

"Now you two behave, now me and Ben are going out to trick or treat, see you later." said Robert as he and Ben left.

"Bye mom, I'm going out with my friends, be back later." said Alicia.

"Be careful, you know what creatures come out on this night." said Sarah.

"I will mom, bye." said Alicia as she walked out the door.

She walked over to Danny's house and saw that the others were waiting in front of his house. Danny was dressed up in a vampire outfit, complete with a fake gold medallion around his neck. The was wearing a tuxido shirt and a cape, and had fake fangs. He also had put on make up to make himself look pale, even paler then he was in ghost mode.

Standing next to him was Sam, she was dressed on in her witch costume. She had the same look as Alicia, only the top of her outfit was black instead of red and the dress was shorter. She was wearing one of those pointed witch hats, and she had green and blue strips running down her hair.

Tucker and Valerie were there also. Valerie was wearing a ninja outfit with a fake Katana, which is a Japanese sword. Tucker was in a box shaped robot suit, with buttons and dials on it, and he was wearing silver face pant, and silver painted pants.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do?" said Alicia.

"How about we go to the haunted house the school is holding." said Danny.

"Or we could go prank Dash, Paulina and the others." said Sam.

"Maybe later, I like the haunted house idea." said Alicia.

"Everyone else agree?" everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, lets go." said Danny.

They began walking down to the abandoned house that the school always held their haunted house in. They were walking by all the little kids that were trick or treating.

"I wish I could do that, get free candy, but Danny, Sam and Valerie made me promise to stop trick or treating." said Tucker.

"We told you Tucker, you were to old for that, that's why we buy candy for you to eat." said Sam.

"Yeah I know, but I still miss it." said Tucker.

"I hate to interrupt, but the league of evil is coming this way." said Alicia as Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star were walking toward them.

"Well if it isn't the halloweenies, what are you doing out." said Dash, dressed as a zombie.

"Yeah, aren't you babies scared of all the ghouls that come out on Halloween." said Kwan, dressed as a headless man.

"Nice costumes, they just scream off the rack." said Paulina, dressed as a princess.

"Yeah, where did you get them, the 99ཱ store." said Star, dressed in a Brittany Brittany outfit. (AN: That's from the Fairly Odd Parents, which I don't own.)

"Leave us alone, we don't want to deal with you." said Danny.

"Whatever Fentina, we have to get to a cool party, see you and your cruddy costumes later." said Dash as they went off laughing.

"We are definitely pranking them later." said Danny.

"Yeah where do they get off insulting us like that." said Valerie.

"I wish our costumes were real, then we could teach them a lesson." said Alicia.

"Wait, don't say that!" said Danny and the others at the same time.

But it was too late, Desiree had heard her. She had been tailing them all day and was about to give up when Alicia made her wish. Now it was the time to ruin their lives. She came up before them in a green puff of smoke.

"Finally! I thought you brats would never make a wish." said Desiree.

"You is this, is she a genie." said Alicia.

"This is Desiree, she's is the wish granting ghost we told you about." said Danny.

"Yes, and now I'm here to make your lives miserable." said Desiree.

"And how do you plan to do that?" said Alicia.

"By granting that wish you just made." said Desiree.

"Oh no." said Alicia realizing what she had done.

"Oh no indeed, and now, so you have wished it, so shall it be." said Desiree as she waved her hand.

A green smoke surrounded our heros, completely covering them. When it cleared the damege was done. Alicia's hair had turned to flame, just like Ember's, and Danny's fangs were now real.

"What hit me?" said Alicia., then she saw her reflection in a store front window.

"What have you done to us!" shouted Alicia.

"I have made you and your friends costumes real, so that you may suffer." said Desiree.

"You monster, we'll get you for this." said Sam.

"What are you going to do?" said Desiree.

Then suddenly Sam sent a blast out of her now real magic staff. The blast sent Desiree flying, Sam looked down in shock.

"What the? I'm using magic, that means I'm a real witch." said Sam.

"Yes, that means I'm a real ghost, Valerie is a real ninja, Tucker is a real robot, and Danny is a real...oh no!" said Alicia.

"What do you mean by oh no?" said the now ninja Valerie.

"If all our costumes are now real, that means that Danny is a real vampire." said Alicia as they slowly looked over toward Danny.

Danny was laying on the ground, then he slowly started to rise from the ground. He had a evil look in his eye and was looking straight at Sam, Alicia, and Valerie hungrily.

"Uh Danny, are you all right?" asked Sam.

"My what pretty necks you have, I wonder what your blood tastes like?" said Danny as he slowly moved toward them.

"Now Danny, we're your friends, you don't really want to hurt us." said Valerie.

"I want your blood, you will join me and the children of the night." said Danny as he got closer.

"Sam, we have to get to my spell book, we have to blast Danny back." said Alicia.

"What! We can't do that." said Sam.

"Well unless you want to become the undead, we have to." said Alicia.

"Ok, but I don't like it." said Sam as she and Alicia sent blasts at Danny.

The blasts sent Danny flying back, where he was impacted on a wall.

"Ok, lets go!" said Alicia as they flew to her house.

"What about Tucker?" said Valerie as they were flying.

"Don't worry, unless Danny develops a taste for motor oil, he be fine." said Alicia.

"Ok, what's the plan?" said Sam.

"We have to get back to my house, there's a book on mythical creatures that will help us. Then once we look at that, you have to use the spell book to create a potion to turn Danny back to normal." said Alicia.

"Wait, what do you mean I have to create a potion?" said Sam.

"Because you're the one with witch powers now, I tried using mine and they don't work. You're the only one who can reverse Desiree's spell." said Alicia.

"I don't know, I only know a few simple spells, do you think I can do it?" said Sam.

"You have to, for Danny's sake." said Alicia.

"Ok, I'll do it." said Sam.

As they were talking they didn't see the ghosts in front of them. So they ran into them.

"What did we hit? Oh great, as if this night couldn't get worse." Said Alicia as she saw all of their enemies floating in front of them.

"Yes child, we are here to put an end to your meddling once and for all." said Skulker.

"Your going away for a long time." said Walker.

"Hey, where is the dipstick?" said Ember.

"We're running from him, and now if you excuse us, there's a book we have to get to." said Alicia, but Skulker blocked their way.

"What are you talking about, why are you running from him." said Skulker.

"Come into my house and I'll explain." said Alicia as the ghosts followed.

"Once agin, why are you running from the ghost child?" said Skulker.

"It's because Desiree turned him into a monster, and we have to stop him." said Sam.

"How did she do that, and why do you look like me?" said Ember.

"I decide to dress up like you for Halloween, because your outfit is cool." said Alicia as she was looking for a book.

"You think it's cool, thanks, you even got the flaming hair right, how did you do that?" said Ember.

"That was Desiree's doing, she heard me say I wish our costumes were real, so she made them real." said Alicia.

"So that means you're a ghost now." said Walker.

"Yes, and that means Sam is a witch, Valerie is a ninja, and Danny is a vampire. Ah, here is the book." said Alicia.

"You mean the ghost child is a vampire?" said Skulker.

"Yes, and if it effected him like I think it did, both the Earth and the Ghost Zone are in mortal danger." said Alicia as she flipped through the book, finally she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is, the section on vampires. There are creatures in this world called vampires, they can be both human and ghost. They feast on the blood, or ectoplasm, of humans and ghosts. Once bitten the victim becomes the slave of the vampire and does their bidding. Like I didn't know that already, ah here we go, if by some freak accident, a half ghost half human becomes a vampire they can bite both ghosts and humans. They will become a scourge upon both the human and spirit worlds, they must be destroyed immediately or doom will follow." Alicia said.

"So we have to destroy the ghost child, suddenly this day became a lot better." said Walker.

"No, I have I spell that will turn him back to normal." said Alicia.

"What spell don't you have in that book." said Spectra.

"Whatever, listen, if we take a human vampire and a ghost vampire reversal spell and combine them, it should turn him back to normal. Sam, you try to create the potion, I'll supervise, while you guys keep a eye out for vampire boy." said Alicia.

"Why should we do what you say?" said Skulker.

"Because if you don't you'll end up serving Danny for the rest of eternity, and I know you don't want that." said Alicia.

This quickly shut up the ghosts and they went on lookout. Meanwhile Alicia was coaching Sam through the process to prepare the potions.

"Ok Sam, your doing great, just be careful when you pour that, and we're done. Now all we have to do is combine the potions and we're done." said Alicia as Sam combined them.

"He's here!" shouted Skulker.

Suddenly Danny entered the room, but he was not alone. He had apparently bitten some other people before coming to find Sam and the others. He had bitten Desiree, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Jazz.

"Well, well, all my least favorite people in the same place. It will be a pleasure to add you to my army of the undead, get them my minions!" shouted Danny, the transformed teens obeyed, falling upon the ghosts.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Alicia.

"What about Danny?" said Sam.

"We'll get him later, but right now we have to get away." said Alicia as they ran for the door. But Jazz was blocking their way.

"You'll love being a vampire, it only hurts a little bit." said Jazz as she lunged at them. But then she was blasted back.

"Hey kids, lets get out of here." said Ember.

"Right behind you." said Alicia and Sam as they followed her.

The three girls quickly flew away from the disaster, they hid in a alley several streets away.

"What are we going to do? Danny has started to infect people." said Sam.

"We have to get that crazy potion you made to him, then we can turn him back to normal and stop this." said Ember.

"Its not as simple as that." said Alicia.

"What, I thought you said this would change him back?" said Ember.

"It will, it just needs one last ingredient, we need a piece of his hair to complete it." said Alicia.

"So we have to get close enough to him to get some hair, without being bitten. How will we do that?" said Sam.

"I don't know, I thought we had more time, but he seems to move faster then a normal vampire." said Alicia.

"Well it looks like we have to attack a growing vampire army, then fight their leader to get some hair to turn him back to normal, we're dead." said Ember.

"Not necessarily, I think I may have a plan." said Alicia.

"What is it?" said Ember and Sam.

"I'll explain on the way, follow me." said Alicia as they ran off into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well things aren't looking good for our heros, I wonder how they'll save the day?

Ember: I hope that Alicia girl has a good plan, I don't want to be a vampire.

Me: Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. _Rob and Ember start kissing._

Ember: I hope so.

Me: And now a important message.

Oh no, Danny has turned into a vampire and is turning others into ones too. Alicia, Sam, and Ember have the potion to fix it, but they need some of Danny's hair to make it work. Alicia has a plan, but what could it be? Will they be able to get the hair? Will they be able to save the Earth and Ghost Zone? Only one way to find out, read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, and don't flame.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Halloween Horror 2

The three girls were running through the streets of Amity Park, making sure to avoid open areas. From what they saw of the town, things were not good. Most of the people they saw were already bitten and they were moving toward the haunted house.

"Danny must be using the schools haunted house as his base." said Sam.

"My God, he and his minions are moving fast, we have to get that piece of hair." said Alicia.

"Why can't we just get it from his hairbrush or something?" said Ember.

"Because it won't work, that hair is from before his transformation, we need the hair on his head to make the potion work." said Alicia.

"Fine, but how do we get close enough to get it?" asked Ember.

"Ok, here is the plan, we sneak into the haunted house. Then Sam here has to confront Danny and keep him distracted long enough for us to cut some of his hair and put it in the potion." said Alicia.

"What, I have to distract him! won't he bite me?" said Sam.

"Danny may be a vampire now, but deep down he is still your boyfriend. I don't think he will immediately bite you, you just have to keep him talking and you should be safe." said Alicia.

"Ok, I'll do it." said Sam.

"Good, lets go." said Alicia.

The girls headed invisible toward the haunted house, they could see the people that had been bitten. It seemed the whole town was falling to the vampires, even their families were caught.

"Ok, guys here goes nothing." said Alicia as they went intangible and entered the building.

They entered a huge dinning room were all the vampires were gathered. They were sitting, seeming to be waiting for someone to arrive. Then Danny entered the room followed by a the ghosts, who had been turned into vampires. He reached a podium and began to give a speech.

"Welcome my fellow creatures of the night, you may be wondering why I have called you here. I am going to tell you my big plan. We will go out into the surrounding towns and turn their inhabitants into vampires. Then we will go to other towns, one be one the cities of humanity will fall until we have complete control over the Earth." said Danny, the vampires cheering him on.

"Ok, Sam, it's show time." said Alicia as she dropped San down.

"Ok, here goes nothing." thought Sam.

"Hey Danny, aren't you forgetting about me?" shouted Sam.

The vampires turned to face her and started to advance on her.

"Stop! Leave this one to me." said Danny. The vampires went back to the walls.

"Hello Sam, so nice to see you here." said Danny as he approached her.

"Nice to see you too, you seemed to have changed?" said Sam.

"Yes, I have become more powerful, and dare I say more hungry, for you in particular." said Danny.

"You can't do this Danny, its not right, the Danny I know would not want to manipulate people." said Sam.

"...your right..." said Danny, seeming to come back for s second, but it didn't last long.

"But that was the old Danny, the new Danny wants the world, and you by my side as my queen." said Danny as he got closer, grabbing her hands.

"But its not right" said Sam.

"I don't care, all I want is for you to join me, to be my love forever." said Danny.

"I never could resist you, just make it quick." said Sam.

"Glad you see things my way, and don't worry you won't feel a thing." said Danny as he was about to bite her. Then suddenly he heard the sound of scissors cutting hair.

He quickly turned around to see Alicia and Ember directly behind him, and Alicia putting some of his hair into a beaker with a potion in it. The potion began to glow.

"Its ready, quick Sam, knock him out!" said Alicia, Danny turned his head to see Sam about to hit him with a blast.

"Sweet dreams lover boy." said Sam as she blasted Danny.

The blast sent Danny flying into a wall, but it did not knock him out.

"Minions! Attack the invaders!" said Danny.

The vampires flew at the girls, but Ember whipped out her guitar and blasted them back.

"Sam! We'll keep them busy, you give the potion to dipstick over there!" shouted Ember as she hit another vampire.

"Are you sure you can handle it." said Sam.

"Sure! Just go!" said Ember, quickly Sam raced off to get Danny.

"Hey kid, if your like me now, do you think you can use that guitar on your back?" said Ember.

"I do believe I can." said Alicia as she took it off her back.

"Then lets rock these vampires world." said Ember as they both sent blasts at the vampires.

Meanwhile Sam was making her way over to Danny, blasting Vampires out of her way. Finally she was face to face with Danny.

"Such a pity you decided to start this hopeless fight, but I will have you as my queen." said Danny.

Danny lunged himself at Sam, but she ducked out of the way. She rolled and maneged to right herself then she turned to Danny.

"Its over, because with this potion I will..." said Sam as she reached of it, but it was not there.

"Oh crap, Alicia! I don't have the potion!" shouted Sam.

"What? Oh no, its still on my belt!" said Alicia.

"Here Sam! Catch!" said Alicia just as she and Ember were taken down by the vampires.

The potion flew through the air and Sam caught it, but then someone seized her from behind. She was turned around and came face to face with Danny.

"Now where were we?" said Danny as he bit Sam's neck.

Unfortunately for Danny the shock this gave Sam made her outstretched hand, which was directly above Danny's head, swing violently downward. The beaker that the potion was in smashed on top of Danny's head, spilling the potion on him. Danny's eyes shot open as he felt the burning sensation of the potion as it was working. He let go of Sam and gave out a inhuman cry, as did the rest of the vampires. Then they all fell down unconscious. Danny began to rise, but instead of being a vampire, he was back to his normal self.

"What happened?" said Danny.

"Well, thanks to Desiree, you became a vampire that tried to take over the world." said Danny.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" said Danny.

"Well you were just biting me when I changed you back." said Sam.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" said Danny.

"It wasn't your fault, you were under the influence of Desiree's magic." said Sam as she hugged Danny.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt this love fest, but what about all the other people."said Alicia as she pointed toward the still unconscious people.

"Oh I have a way to fix that." said Danny.

He made his way over to where Desiree was laying, and shook her awake.

"What, what happened? oh its you, your not mad that I turned you into a monster are you?" said Desiree.

"Mad doesn't begin to desribe how I fell. I wish that you would turn my freinds back to normal, put all the people back where there suppose to be and make them forget about the vampire incident. And put the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone, and none of your little tricks or else." said Danny.

"Or else what?" said Desiree.

"Or else I'll turn you over to the three very angry ladies standing behind me." said Danny as he pointed towards them

Alicia, Sam, and Valerie, who had just waken up, were standing behind Danny looking at Desiree with evil smirks on there faces, and pounding their fists into their palms. Seeing the girls and imagining what they would do to her, Desiree relented.

"Fine, so you have wished it...so shall it be." said Desiree, and everything went back to normal.

"Its great to have my old life back, and to be alive at all." said Alicia.

"I will miss being a ninja though, that was cool." said Valerie.

"You're a ninth degree black belt, I don't think you need to be a ninja too." said Sam.

"Although I will miss being a witch." said Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, the way your learning spells, you'll be good at it in no time." said Alicia.

"Thanks Alicia, that means a lot to me." said Sam.

"Well now that you've saved the day, what are you going to do with me?" said Desiree.

"Take a wild guess." said Danny.

"Your going to put me in the thermos." said Desiree sadly.

"Right you are." said Danny as he sucked the ghost genie into the thermos.

"Well, that was certainly a interesting Halloween night." said Sam.

"Yes, I just hope it doenn't happen again next year." said Danny.

"Now Alicia, have you learned your lesson about making wishes out loud." said Danny.

"Yes, don't do it because there might be a evil ghost genie that will grant it and cause untold havoc upon the world." said Alicia.

"Good, now lets go home you guys." said Danny.

They were just walking out the door when Valerie stopped.

"Hey guys?" said Valerie.

"Yeah Val?" said Sam.

"What ever happened to Tucker after Danny turned into a vampire and we ran off?" said Valerie.

"Oh no, we better find him quick, he could be in trouble!" said Alicia as they ran off to look for Tucker.

Tucker meanwhile had been very busy. Once he had become a robot he did what all robots did, plot to destroy the human race. While the others had been dealing with the vampire problem he had been gathering materials to build a bomb large enough to completely melt the surface of the Earth. He had just completed it and set the countdown when he turned back to normal.

"What? what am I doing here?" said Tucker.

"Three minutes until the destruction of the Earth." said the computer voice on the bomb.

"Oh crud, this things going to destroy the Earth, I have to find the others." said Tucker as he ran out the door.

He ran out side and quickly ran into his friends, oddly enough Tucker had placed the bomb in the building right next to the haunted house.

"Tucker we found you, I was worried you might have gotten hurt!" said Valerie as she hugged him.

"That's great, but you guys have to follow me, there's some kind of bomb that's going to destory the Earth in that building." said Tucker.

"What!" said Everyone as they ran to the building.

"One minute until the destruction of the Earth." said the computer as they burst in.

"Oh my god, what do we do?" shouted Sam.

"Tucker, try to hack into it with your PDA." said Danny.

"Thirty seconds until the destruction of Earth." said the computer as Tucker went to work on it.

"Is it working?" asked Valerie.

"No, I can't shut it off." said Tucker as the counter passed twenty seconds. Danny looked around hoping to see something that could help, then he saw Alicia.

"Alicia, can you teleport the bomb away?" said Danny.

"Sure, where do you want it?" said Alicia as the counter pasted fifteen seconds.

"I don't know the Sun, anywhere as long as it's far away." said Danny as it reach ten seconds.

"Ok, here goes." said Alicia.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." said the computer as it was teleported away.

At the Sun the bomb appeared, still counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, bomb go boom now." said the computer as the bomb blew up, but it was not noticed in the constant atomic bomb factory that is the Sun.

"Well, that was close, good job Alicia." said Danny, then Alicia began to collapse.

"Alicia, are you ok?" said Danny as he and the others rushed to Alicia's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just that doing major spells like that really takes it out of me, I'll be fine after some sleep." said Alicia as she drifted off, soon she was asleep.

"Well, I think we should get her home, and we should be getting home too, its late." said Danny as he picked up Alicia.

"That was one crazy Halloween, Danny got turned into a vampire, I became a witch, Alicia became a ghost, Valerie a ninja, and Tucker became a genocidal robot." said Sam.

"Why do you think I made that?" said Tucker.

"Because it had your name on it." said Sam.

"Oops, sorry." said Tucker.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, it was that ghost Desiree." said Valerie as she gave Tucker a kiss on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, where is that ghost." said Tucker.

"She's currently staying in hotel Fenton Thermos." said Danny.

"Oh, well lets get home before our parents ground us for life.

The teens left the building and started to walk home. But inside the thermos a certain wish granting ghost was being cranky.

"If this is a hotel it must have a very low rating, I will get out of here and make you kids pay." said Desiree inside the very cramped thermos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Hello Danny Phantom fans, I have some terrible news. I won't be updating my stories as often as I do, because I'm...going back to college! oh the horror, so much homework! _Rob curls up into a ball and starts sucking his thumb._

Ember: There, There, it will be alright, we'll get through this.

Me: Right, must remain calm, anyway. Because of this my updates may become a little haphazard, in fact I may have to start updating only once a week if the work is too hard. But fear not, I will still update this story, I will keep the dream alive!

Ember: Nice speech, but isn't there something you need to say?

Me: Oh yeah, and now a message from me.

Well it looks like everything worked out in the end. Our heros saved the Earth from being taken over by vampires and from being blown up. What lies in the future for heros, what evil villain will the have to face next? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Me: And now if you excuse me I have to prepare for college. _Rob once again rolls into a ball and sucks his thumb._

Ember: Looks someone needs some love. _Ember kisses Rob._

Me: You always know how to make me fell better. Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, and no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Love Potion Number 8 1/2

It was another sunny day in Amity Park, but this cheerful weather did not forecast the evil that would be unleashed. Alicia was in her room, teaching Sam some of the basic methods of magic and some simple spells.

"Ok Sam, now repeat what I just told you and wave the magic wand." said Alicia.

"Levatatus." said Sam, and a small box began to levitate off the table.

"Very good Sam, your learning quickly. Now you have to create a simple potion, this one will make weak plants healthy and strong in a matter of minutes." said Alicia.

Sam began to combine the ingredients into a beaker. Some powdered swamp root, passion fruit juice, oyster shell, and some kind of sweet smelling liquid called romanceium. The mixture started to turn pink and glow.

"Ok, lets see how you did." said Alicia as she looked at it. Her face then fell as she found out what it was.

"Sam, you grabbed the wrong bottle, you were suppose to grab the chlorophyl, not the romanceium, you accidentally created a love potion." said Alicia.

"A love potion? So this stuff will make anyone fall in love with anyone else?" said Sam.

"Yes it will, and that is why I'm locking it in the safe, if it fell into the wrong hands it could cause a lot of trouble." said Alicia as she put the potion in the safe.

"So what's next?" asked Sam.

"We're done for today, its almost 4:00 and we have to meet Danny and the others at the movies." said Alicia.

"Ok, lets go." said Sam as the two girls left.

A minute after they left, a mysterious presence entered the room. The invisible creature became visible, revealing the famous ghost rocker, Ember. She had decided to look for something in the witch's room to defeat the halfa and his friends once and for all.

"There's got to be something here I can use to get dipstick and his friends." thought Ember.

She looked around trying to find some important item that she could use, then her eyes fell on the safe.

"Hmm, a safe, that seems like the place someone would put important items." thought Ember.

Ember walked over to the safe and strummed her guitar. Several wires shot out and attached to the safe, the dial started to spin around.

"Good thing I "borrowed" this safe cracking tech from Technus." thought Ember.

Finally the lock was broke and the safe swung open, allowing Ember to see inside. She looked around trying to find something when her eyes stopped on the love potion. It was in a box labeled "Danger: potions with mind altering properties.", this was perfect.

"This stuff must give the person who uses it the ability to control peoples minds, all I have to do is use it on dipstick and he'll be under my complete control." thought Ember.

She turned to leave, but then she noticed the rock and roll posters on Alicia's walls, and the guitar and amp's in one corner.

"Hmm, maybe when I'm done with dipstick I'll take over the mind of the witch. I could always use someone with her talents in my group. Mwhahaha." thought Ember as she flew off, laughing evilly.

Meanwhile our heros were waiting outside of the movie theater, waiting for their movie to start.

"So what movie are we seeing?" asked Sam.

"Dead Teacher V: The Redeading." said Tucker.

"I hope its better then Dead Teacher IV, that one was terrible." said Sam.

"Yeah, I like dead Teacher III better." said Danny.

"Personally I think the original was the best, after the first movie they just can't seem to get it right." said Alicia.

"That's sequels for you, their always not as good as the original." said Valerie.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop us from going to see them." said Alicia.

"True, so any ghost problems lately?" said Valerie.

"No, they've been pretty much quiet since the Halloween incident a week ago." said Danny.

"Then allow me to make some noise dipstick." said Ember as she sent a blast as him knocking him into a wall.

The people in the theater saw Ember and immediately ran out the door, leaving tour heros alone.

"So Ember, have you come for a repeat performance of the last time we beat you." said Danny as he, Valerie and Alicia, transformed.

"No, this is going to be your final curtain call, because I have this." said Ember as she pulled out the love potion.

Sam and Alicia immediately noticed that it was the love potion that Sam had accidently created earlier.

"Oh no, Danny watch out!" shouted Sam and Alicia at the same time.

But it was too late, Ember threw the potion at Danny, completely covering him.

"Hey! what's the deal throwing pink goo at me?" said Danny.

"What? That was suppose to turn you into..." said Ember before she stopped suddenly.

She dropped the beaker the slowly floated over to Danny, with a dreamy look on her face.

"What are you doing?" said Danny.

"I just never noticed how cute you were, especially those eyes." said Ember as she move closer.

"Valerie, Alicia what is up with..." said Danny as he turned to face his friends.

When he turned around he noticed that Valerie was staring at him longingly too, and Alicia was grabbing her head and trying to get to Sam and Tucker.

"Uh, Valerie, what are you doing?" asked Danny.

"I've just noticed how brave, strong, and sexy you are." said Valerie as she moved closer.

"Stay back!" shouted Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, Ember will make you fell all better." said Ember.

"Don't worry, I'll give you the love you deserve." said Valerie.

Meanwhile Alicia made it to Sam and Tucker.

"Alicia, what's going on?" said Sam.

"...Ember...used the...love potion on Danny...now all...the girls...that... see him will...fall in love with him." Alicia struggled to say.

"What do we do?" asked Tucker.

"You...have to...get me spell...book...and ...make a reversal...potion." said Alicia.

"Are you sure I can do that?" said Sam.

"You have to...I can't do it...now...I already have...visions of me and Danny...taking a romantic walk on the beach... going through my head...now go!" said Alicia.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." said Sam as she and Tucker left.

Alicia tried to keep her self-control, but the strain was to much. She finally gave in and started to look lovingly at Danny, then she floated up to him.

"Oh no, not you too Alicia." said Danny.

"Your so handsome, and adorable. I wonder what our children will look like?" said Alicia.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Danny as he shot through the roof and outside.

"Wait my love! You have to help me pick out a dress for our wedding!" shouted all three girls as they chased the fleeing halfa.

Sam and Tucker ran all the way to Alicia's house and up the stairs, where they ran into Ben.

"So, what has Alicia messed up this time?" said Ben.

"Nothing, we just need to get to her room." said Sam.

"Whatever, magic is a disaster waiting to happen, science is where its at." said Ben as he entered his room.

Sam and Tucker went into Alicia's room, hearing a muffled explosion coming from Ben's room. They looked around for Alicia's spell book and found it on the table.

"Ok, reversal potions." said Sam as she flipped trough the book.

"Ah ha, here it is the reversal potion, add lemon juice, salt, bitterroot, and stinkweed, with tragedyium into one beaker." said Sam as she (this time) carefully made sure she was adding the right ingredients. The mixture turned a dark green.

"Ok, this should do the trick, now all we have to do is find Danny." said Sam.

"That should be easy, we just have to follow the huge crowd of girls." said Tucker as they ran off.

Meanwhile Danny was running for his life, some how Valerie had managed to stop his ghost powers temporally. So basically he was now a normal boy running from three very powerful girls, and the fact he was running around randomly did not help. Because of the love potion every girl that saw him fell in love with him, so very soon he had a large mob of screaming girls following him.

"Get away from me!" shouted Danny.

"Never my love, I can't wait for you to see my wedding dress." shouted Ember.

"We'll have beautiful children together." shouted Valerie.

"I already have our honeymoon planed." shouted Alicia.

"Your much more dreamy then the ghost boy." shouted Paulina.

"Oh great, after all the times before I asked her, now she wants to date me." said Danny.

"I hope Sam and Tucker get here quick." thought Danny as he avoided another capture net.

It did not take long for Sam and Tucker to find the tidal wave of screaming girls following Danny. They decided the best way to stop this was to use their motor scooters to get ahead of Danny and try to hit him with the potion. They also decided to bring along the Fenton Anti-Creep Sticks to keep the girls off them if they should attack. They raced ahead of the girls to try'en catch Danny. They finally got to the head of the crowd as they stopped at the school.

"Hey, why are they stopping?" asked Tucker.

"Look!" said Sam as she pointed to the school.

Danny was climbing the side of the building, every so often swatting at Ember, Valerie and Alicia with the Fenton Thermos. Finally he made it to the top, but the super powered girls followed him.

"Come on Tucker, we have to get to the roof." said Sam as she dragged him along.

But all the doors were locked, fortunately Sam had recently learned a spell to open locks. They quickly got into the school and made their way to the roof. When they got there they saw Danny running around in circles trying to lose his pursuers. But then Danny tripped, giving the girls their chance, they fell upon him and began to shower him with kisses.

"Help me!" said Danny under the girls..

"Don't worry, we'll save you dude." said Tucker.

"Don't worry Danny, we just have to wait for a opening." said Sam.

Several minutes passed, and Sam was getting very anger, finally she got up. She walked over to the girls and ripped them off of Danny, throwing them against the a wall. Once the worn out and lipstick covered Danny was exposed, she poured the anti-love potion on his head. Immediately the girls snap out of the trance they were under.

"What happened? Why do I have the felling I just kissed me worst enemy?" said Ember.

"Because you did." said Tucker.

"Oh no!" shouted Ember as she ran off looking very ill.

"Sam! You did it, you saved us from the love potion." Alicia said, but then she noticed Sam looking infuriated and holding a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

"Ok Sam, easy, there's no need to hurt us." said Alicia as she backed away slowly.

"Yeah girl, it wasn't our fault we kissed your boyfriend." said Valerie as she to started to back up.

Just then Ember returned from where she had been throwing up.

"Yeah, it was Ember's fault! She's the one who used the potion in the first place! Alicia said as she pointed at Ember.

"What?" said the confused rock diva.

Everyone turned to face Ember, they then slowly walked toward her looking very angry.

"Hey guys, it was a honest mistake, how was I suppose to know it was a love potion, can't we...NOT THE FACE!" shouted Ember as our heros attacked.

Several minutes and one vicious beating later, Ember was in the Fenton Thermos. The five friends sat on the school talking about what had happened.

"Finally, everything is back to normal, except there is a bunch of girls surrounding the school." said Danny.

"I can fix that, Hey! There's 80 off sale at the mall!" said Sam, hearing this all the girls ran off to the mall.

"Well, that is taken care of." said Sam.

"Sam, we're sorry about chasing after Danny, it was wrong of us." said Alicia.

"Yeah girl, you must be really mad at us." said Valerie.

"It wasn't your fault, you we're under the influence of the love potion, there is just one thing I have to say." said Sam.

"Yes?" said Alicia and Valerie.

"If you ever do anything like that again I will put you two into a nightmare world, got it?" said Sam angrily.

"Got it." said Alicia and Valerie.

"Hey guys, if we hurry we can make it to the theater in time for the next showing of Dead Teacher V." said Tucker.

"Cool, lets go." said Danny as they left.

Little did they realize that a evil figure had been watching them, it had seen the magic that Alicia and Sam were using. It thought to itself that if he had this power it could rule the Earth. The figure left in a cloud of smoke laughing, going to set into motion a plan to capture Alicia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I have sad, terrible, awful news. My story had been previously taken off this site for violation of the rules. They said I violated a rule about chatting in a story. I figured out that they meant the segments at the end where I let someone pull the hurt Vlad lever. So in order to keep writing the story, I have no choice but to permanently discontinue the offer to pull the Hurt Vlad lever. I also had to delete the previous ones and put a note on the first chapter that I am not talking to real people in this section, but fictional characters from the show. I am really sorry, but writing these stories brings me great joy, and I don't want to lose that. I hope you understand.

Ember: I'm sure they do.

Me: Well, here's a important message from me.

Well it look like Sam was able to fix everything and return everyone back to normal. But who was that mysterious figure watching our heros, and what evil do they have planed for Alicia? The only way to find out is to read the Next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Me: One last thing, do you think Alicia needs a boyfriend? Respond in your review if you think she does. if I get enough yes votes I will create a new character to be her boyfriend.

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review, and no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Something Wicked This Way Comes

It was a peaceful autumn Friday in the town of Amity Park, and considering how long they usually last we better enjoy it. The sun was shining and it was somewhat warm, the people of the...

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear my power over all things square and cardboard!" said the Box Ghost.

Well that didn't last long, on with the story.

"How does he keep getting out?" asked Alicia.

"Dad keeps opening the genetic lock on the Fenton Portal to make sure it works." said Danny.

"Did you ever think you should make sure he can't open it?" said Sam.

"We tried to talk to him about that, but he cried for three hours until we gave up." said Danny.

"Your dad can be a baby sometimes." said Valerie.

"I know, one time he..." said Danny.

"Uh, do you children not fear my power over all things cube shaped?" said the Box Ghost.

"Do you minded? We're having a conversation here." said Danny, he then sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos who gave out one last "beware!"

"Well that was easy, we barely had to do anything." said Alicia.

"Yeah, the ghosts have been really quiet recently." said Valerie.

"That's what worries me." said Danny.

"Why? With them quiet we have more time to do fun stuff." said Tucker who joined the group as they landed.

"Usually when their this quiet their planning something big." said Danny.

"You worry to much dude, they're probable resting after all the butt kicking you guys gave them." said Tucker.

"Well we had been beating them pretty easy recently, thanks in part to Sam and Alicia." said Danny.

"Stop it, it was nothing." said Sam.

"Yeah, we were just helping." said Alicia.

"Don't be so modest, you were the ones who made that dumpster ghost proof, giving us enough time to seal it and throw Skulker into the Ghost Zone." said Valerie.

"And you were the ones who turned that volley ball net into a ghost fishing net, Walker and his goons would have finished us if you hadn't been there." said Danny.

"And lets not forget that fake monster you conjured up that sent Spectra and Bertrand running back to the Ghost Zone." said Valerie.

"Well those were mostly Alicia's ideas, I just helped." said Sam.

"No Sam, you did more then help, you have become quite good at magic, more so then any person I've ever known, I couldn't have done it without you." said Alicia.

"Stop, your embarrassing me." said Sam.

"I'm not kidding, I would never have figured out those ideas if you hadn't been there, you really helped." said Alicia.

"I'm not that special." said Sam.

"Yes you are, you're my special magic girl." said Danny as embraced Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Hey guys, if your done giving each other mouth to mouth, we have video games to play." said Tucker as he held up some of the afore mentioned games up.

"Right, lets go." said Danny and Sam as they followed Tucker and Valerie.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." said Alicia as she followed them. (AN: Don't worry, maybe not right now, but by the end of this story you will have a boyfriend.)

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone a group of our favorite villainous ghosts were meeting to discuss a common problem, namely two magical problems.

"You all know why I have called you all here." said Walker.

"Yeah, you want to talk about those two magical pains, Ali Kazam and Sam Manson." said Ember.

"Those two girls must be stopped, those brats captured me and my men in a ghost proof net, then they used their magic to throw a barrage of dodge balls at us." said Walker.

"Those little whelps sealed me in a dumpster, and it was the one in back of the Nasty Burger, I still can't get the smell off." said Skulker.

"They tried to sic some hideous monster on us, I'm still having nightmares about it." said a frightened Spectra as Bertrand tried to comfort her.

"We must come up with a plan to stop them." said Walker.

"I say we capture them and mount their heads on a wall." said Skulker.

"You always say that, I say we lock those punks up for one million years." said Walker.

"We should plunge them into a world of their darkest nightmares." said Spectra.

"Maybe we should capture them and make them join us." said Ember.

"What! are you crazy, the first thing wrong with that is their not ghosts, second is that their not evil." said Spectra.

"Well, that's not true, at least for Ali Kazam." said Ember.

"What do you mean?" said Skulker.

"I think Desiree can fill you in." said Ember.

"Well, remember when the ghost child turned into a vampire? When I turned his friends back to normal I couldn't take away Alicia's ghost powers. If I had she would have slowly withered away and died." said Desiree.

"Why did you do that? We want her dead" said Walker.

"Because one, if she had died the ghost child would have been angered and he would have hurt me. Two, do you really want her in here with us, making our afterlives miserable?." said Desiree.

"Good point, but what about her powers?" said Spectra.

"Well since I couldn't remove them I made them dormant, they are still in her, only she can't use them." said Desiree.

"That's where my plan comes in, if we capture her and the goth girl, make them ghosts, then make them evil, we can use them to defeat their friends. Imagine the shock on dipsticks and the red jump suit girls face when their own friends are their downfall. Once that's done we can make the ghost kid and her evil too." said Ember.

"Well, its better then any of the other plans, and I like plans that hurt the ghost kid both in body and in mind." said Spectra.

"Yeah, I can't wait for revenge on them, they left me in that thermos for twelve hours, TWELVE HOURS!" said Desiree.

"But who will build the stuff we need to make them ghosts and evil." said Skulker.

"Well if you untie Technus maybe he can help." said Walker.

All the ghost looked over to the corner where Technus was. Earlier he had been ranting about his mastery of all things electronic, and how he had a brilliant plan to defeat our heros. This really annoyed the other ghosts so they put a gag rule on him, meaning they gagged him, tied him up, and threw him into the corner.

"Ok Techdork, do you think you can build a machine to make this plan work?" said Ember as she ripped the duct tape off of Technus's mouth.

"Ow! You insolent child, I, Technus, master of all things beeping and digital, will make you pay for this!" shouted the very angry Technus.

"I said, can you make this work?" said Ember as she grabbed Technus by the collar.

"Um, yes, yes I can make it work." said Technus nervously.

"Good, soon those girls will be working for us, and noone will stop us from ruling the world! Mwhahaha!" said Ember as the other ghost started to laugh evilly too.

Back at Danny's house our heros were playing video games, they were really into it, literally. It seems that one day during magic practice, Alicia and Sam had stumbled upon a very fun spell. By combining a teleport spell with a energy spell and a shape shifter spell, they had created a spell that could put them into a video game. Combined with a invulnerability spell, they were having a great time. They had just finished hacking through a army of ogres and trolls.

"The undefeatable army of Maldark huh? more like the sissy army of weak babies." said Tucker.

"That's was easy for you, we did all the fighting. You took down like only one of those guys." said Sam.

"Hey I took down at least twenty of those guys." said Tucker.

"Yeah, then what's with your score." said Alicia, pointing to the scores above their heads.

Most of our heros had a decent score, except Tucker, whose score was pitiful. But the highest scores went to Sam and Alicia.

"There must be something wrong with the game." said Tucker.

"Its always something wrong with the game." said Sam.

"It seems fine to me." said Alicia.

"You would say that, you two got the two highest scores." said Tucker.

"Yeah, you two were fighting like crazy, I never seen so many bad guys flying through the air." said Danny.

"What can I say, I really like this kind of game." said Sam.

"Yeah, Demon Slayer IV is my favorite game, although Demon Slayer II was good also." said Alicia.

"Yeah, you to are great fighters, I wish the ghosts could have seen that, they would never show their faces on Earth ever again." said Valerie.

"Awe its not that great, Danny and you only got a little lower score then us." said Sam.

"Well, its just good to know that if we're ever surrounded by a army of demons, you'll be there to help." said Danny.

"Knowing our line of work, it may be a army of ghosts." said Alicia.

"Don't even joke about that, I still remember when Pariah Dark invaded the town." said Danny.

"Hey guys, its getting late, we have to get back to the really world." said Valerie.

"Ok, ready Sam?" said Alicia.

"Ready." said Sam.

The five teens joined hands and Sam and Alicia returned them to the safety of Danny's room.

"Well that was fun, but I have to get home or my mom will kill me." said Alicia as she left

"Me too, my parents have probably called out the national guard by now, see you guys." said Sam as she left.

"Well, see you later Danny, me and Valerie are going to the movies tonight." said Tucker as he and Valerie left.

Finally Danny was alone in his room, he decided to sit down and read comic books. He had been doing this for a little while when a soft knock came from his door. He lifted his head to see his sister Jazz standing in the door way.

"Hey Jazz what's up?" said Danny.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you." said Jazz.

"Well pull up a chair." said Danny.

"So, how haves the ghost hunting been going?" said Jazz.

"Great, it has been getting easier with Alicia and Sam's powers." said Danny.

"Yeah I noticed, most ghosts don't stand a chance against you guys." said Jazz.

"Yeah, those two are really creative, there is one thing that worries me." said Danny.

"What's that little bro?" said Jazz.

"The ghosts seem to be getting quieter recently, I mean all we had to fight today was the Box Ghost." said Danny.

"Maybe their finally realizing they can't defeat you, and their giving up." said Jazz.

"No, their to obsessive for that, I think that their planing something big." said Danny.

"Well I'm sure you can handle whatever they throw at you." said Jazz.

"Thanks, anything else you want to talk about?" said Danny.

"Yeah, mom and dad are building some new inventions, and I wanted to warn you before they..." said Jazz, then a loud voice called up the stairs.

"Hey Danny! Can you come down here? We have some new inventions we want your opinion on." bellowed Jack.

"Yeah, and don't bother turning ghost and flying away, we put up the ghost shield." said Maddie.

"Ugh, its times like this I wished they never found out about my powers." said Danny as he trudged downstairs.

While Danny was forced to answer his parents questions about what invention would work or not, Alicia was in her room, quietly strumming her guitar. Her parents and brother Ben where downstairs, arguing over a incident at school. It seems that Ben had not followed the teachers instructions in science class, and had caused a large explosion.

"Benjamin Lawrence Szivos! I can't believe that you managed to blow up the science lab." said Sarah.

"But Mom! It was a accident, how was I suppose to know that those chemicals would cause that big a boom." said Ben.

"You did something very wrong, you know your only suppose to cause explosions at home." said Robert.

"Robert! Don't encourage the boy, he's not suppose to cause any explosions at all." said Sarah.

"Sorry dear, I'm just so use to it I forgot." said Robert.

"Now to decide your punishment." said Sarah to Ben.

"Ah mom." said Ben sullenly.

Alicia listened to this and smiled, maybe they could go a few days without a disaster now. She decided to play one of her favorite songs, one by Green Day

**"Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)"** By Green Day

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

She had just finished when she heard someone clapping off to her side. She turned her head to see Ember leaning against a wall.

"That was good kid, you really know how to play that thing." said Ember.

"Ember? What are you doing here?" said Alicia as she prepared to fight.

"What, can't a fellow musician complement another's skill." said Ember.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that." said Alicia.

"Really, me and some other music fans wanted to see if you would join our group." said Ember.

"What the heck do you mean..." said Alicia, then a strong pair of arms grabbed her and put a rag soaked in chloroform over her mouth.

"You'll figure out what we mean very soon." said Skulker.

"Oh no, I can't believe I fell for their trap." thought Alicia as she got drowsier.

"Don't worry, you just go to sleep, sweet dreams girl." said Ember in kind yet evil voice.

"This does not look good..." thought Alicia, then darkness.

Meanwhile Sam had just got home, her parents had left for some kind of business meeting. The only other person in the house was her grandma, but she was asleep in front of the TV. Sam went up to her room flopped down on her bed. She picked up the remote to her music system and set it to one of her favorite songs.

**"Me Against The World"** By Simple Plan

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to runThey love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Just as the song finished a evil laugh rang out from nowhere. Sam looked around frantically, trying to see what it was, then Spectra appear right in front of her.

"You! What are you doing here?" said Sam.

"Why I've come to have a nice conversation with you." said Spectra.

"Well I think I have something to say about that." said Sam as she prepared to fight.

"You know that song is very appropriate, considering what we're going to do to you and that other witch." said Spectra.

"What do you mean you evil..." said Sam, but then someone grabbed her and put a chloroform soaked rag over her mouth.

"You'll see what we mean when we get to the Ghost Zone." said Walker.

"Oh crud, I'm in trouble here." thought Sam as she drifted off.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, it will all be over soon." said Spectra.

"This does not look good..." thought Sam, then darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: More bad news, as some of you may already know, Nickelodeon is planning to cancel Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents, this is a horrible time for the Danny Phantom section of this website. That is why I call on all people who read this to send a letter to Nick, expressing their distress over them canceling the best show on Nick right now. Here is the address.

Nickelodeon

1515 Broadway

New York, NY 10036

Attention: Programing

Maybe if they get enough letters they will not take the show off the air.

Ember: I hope so, if they cancel the show I'll be out of a job.

Me: Now to cheer everyone up, I have decided to pull the hurt Vlad lever, here goes. _Rob pulls the lever._

Me: Lets watch. _We see Vlad at home, walking down the hall way. Suddenly a rope saying do not pull appears out of nowhere. _

Vlad: Hmm? A mysterious rope that says do not pull. logic tells me I shouldn't, but my evil side says go for it. _Vlad pulls the rope, suddenly 552 banana cream pies hit Vlad, followed by a bucket of whipped cream, and a torrent of chocolate syrup._

Vlad: YUCK! What is going on here. _Then suddenly Vlad notices a bunch of cats and ghost weasels have appeared. You may not know this but cats and ghost weasels love banana cream pie with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. All of them look very hungry and they have spoons. _

Vlad: Oh No. _The cats and ghost weasels attack Vlad, but after a short fight he gets away._

Ember: I really feel better after seeing that.

Me: Me too, now a message from me.

Oh no! The ghosts have captured Alicia and Sam, now their going to turn them into ghosts and evil. What will our heros do? Will they be able to save Sam and Alicia? Only time will tell, so read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Ember: And send those letters, we need all the help we can get.

Vlad: I will get you one day Rob Phantom. _Then the cats and ghost weasels find Vlad again._

Random Cat: Meow meow meow! _Translation: There he is, get him!_

Vlad: Ahhhhh! _Vlad runs screaming from the tidal wave of cats and ghost weasels._

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, Danny Phantom Forever!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Something Wicked This Way Comes Part Two

The Next day Danny woke up to a loud noise coming from outside. The went to the window and threw open the shades. When Danny looked out he could see at least five police cars parked in front of Alicia's home.

"Oh no, something bad must have happened." thought Danny, as he quickly put on his clothes.

He ran down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he saw his parents and Jazz trying to comfort a very distraught Szivos family.

"My baby! Someone took my baby!" said Sarah, crying into Robert's shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, we'll find Alicia and make whoever took her pay." said Robert, who was crying a little too.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Szivos , I'm sure the police will find her." said Jazz.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, we'll be here to help in anyway." said Maddie.

"Thank you, we really appreciate your offer." said Robert.

Danny walked over to Jazz.

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"Someone kidnaped Alicia last night, there was no sign of forced entry and noone else saw the criminals enter or leave the house. Its as if the vanished into thin air." said Jazz.

"Maybe they did." said Danny.

"What do you mean." said Jazz.

"Who do we know that can disappear without a trace, enter a house without forcing their way in, and has a grudge against Alicia." said Danny.

"You don't mean ghosts do you?" said Jazz, but when Jack heard the word ghost he turned to face them.

"What kids? what's this about a ghost?" said Jack.

"Kids, do you think a ghost kidnaped Alicia." said Maddie.

"Uh, yes we do, we think they might be doing it for revenge." said Danny.

"Revenge? Revenge on who?" asked Robert.

"Uh, I don't know." said Danny.

"You seem to know more then your saying young man, if you know who may have take our daughter and why, you better spill it, and I mean now." said Sarah, growling like a mother lion protecting her young, a faint glow in her hand.

"Danny, I think you better tell them why." said Jazz.

"Yes Danny, this is very important, they have a right to know." said Maddie.

"Ok, the ghosts may have taken Alicia because they want revenge on me." said Danny.

"You? Why would they want revenge on you?" said Robert.

"Well.." said Danny, he looked to his mom and Jazz for support, they gave him a nod of the head to signal it was all right.

"Its because of this." said Danny, as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"You! Your that ghost kid everyone talks about, Danny Phantom." said Robert.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry that they took your daughter, but I promise I'll get her back." said Danny.

"Thank you, please bring our daughter home." said Sarah.

Then Tucker and Valerie burst through the door of the Fenton's home.

"Danny, Jazz! Someone has kidnaped Sam, we think..." said Tucker, then he noticed the Szivos family in the home, and Danny in ghost mode before them.

"Uh, did we miss something?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, you kind of did, we already figured it was ghosts, and the fact that they took Sam clenchs it." said Jazz.

"Why is Danny Phantom here, has he come to help." said Valerie, trying to act like she didn't know it was Danny.

"Valerie, they already know its me, you can drop the act." said Danny.

"You won't tell anyone about Danny, will you?" said Tucker.

"No, its his secret, we won't tell anyone, we're really good at keeping secrets." said Sarah, looking at Robert with a slight smile, he returned the smile.

"Well then, we have two people to rescue so lets get moving." said Valerie.

"Right, mom and dad you stay here and protect the town incase the ghosts try to attack while we're gone, me, Jazz, Valerie and Tucker will go into the Ghost Zone and look for Alicia and Sam." said Danny.

"Right, good luck you two." said Maddie, hugging Danny and Jazz.

with that they went down to the lab. There they gathered weapons to use against the ghosts. Jazz took the Fenton Peeler, Tucker took the Jack-o-Nine tails, and Danny and Valerie relied on their own weapons. They also took several thermos and ghost blasters, for they did not know what to expect. They loaded all the weapons into the Specter Speeder.

"Ok, how are we going to find Alicia and Sam in the Ghost Zone, its huge." said Tucker.

"You remember the real world locating radar in the speeder, we'll use it to fing them since it will lock on to the clothes their wearing." said Danny.

"Sounds like a plan, lets get going, I want to make those ghosts pay for kidnaping my friends." said Valerie.

"Ok, everyone into the speeder, I'm driving." said Jazz.

"Hey, how come you get to drive?" said Danny.

"Because I'm older and more mature, and I called double super claim with no take backs on it last time." said Jazz, as she jumped into the drivers seat.

"Fine, but I call triple super claim with no take backs for next time." said Danny as he got in.

With everyone piled into the speeder they opened the portal and drove into the swirling green mass. The speeder entered the Ghost Zone, which looked as green and depressing as ever.

"Ok Tucker, turn on the radar." said Danny.

Tucker turned it on and it immediately detected some items.

"Real world items detected." said the computer voice.

"Ok, that's where we have to go, lets go." said Jazz.

"Don't worry Sam and Alicia, we're coming to save you." thought Danny as they speed on through the ghostly world.

Meanwhile in a spooky looking building in a isolated section of the Ghost Zone, Alicia and Sam were just waking up.

"Oh my head, what happened?" thought Alicia.

She tried to move her arms and legs, but they would not move. She looked down to see that she was secured to some type of table, raised so she was almost standing, surrounded by many machines. Laying on a table across from her was Sam.

"Sam! Wake up!" said Alicia.

"Huh, what's going on?" said Sam.

"We're in big trouble that's what." said Alicia.

Sam finally realized what was going on, and that they we're trapped.

"We got ambushed by the ghosts didn't we?" said Sam.

"Yeah." said Alicia.

"And now their probable going to do something horrible to us as revenge." said Sam.

"I would say that is a definite yes." said Alicia.

"Any ideas on how we can get out of this?" said Sam.

"You two punks aren't going anywhere." said Walker as he appeared with the rest of the ghosts.

"Yeah, you two babypops are going to be part of our plan to defeat the dipstick once and for all." said Ember.

"You know, we do have names. Is it so hard to remember them?" said Sam.

"It does not matter for in a few minutes you'll have new names, and new personalities." said Spectra.

"What do you mean you old hag." said Alicia.

"She means that were going to turn you into evil ghosts and set you loose on the ghost child and his remaining friends. Once you defeat them we will make them evil as well, then no one will stop us from conquering the world." said Skulker.

"Oh yeah, and what will you use to do that?" said Sam.

"This!" said Technus.

He pulled a sheets off of two machines, one vaguely resembled the Fenton ghost portal. While the other had a tank of red glowing liquid in it with two helmets attached with hoses to the tank.

"Now children all we have to do is reawaken Ali Kazam's ghost powers, give ghost powers to the Sam, and attach you to the evil creating machine, then you will be our puppets and help us conquer the world." said Technus.

"You'll never get away with this! Wait? What do you mean reawaken my ghost powers, I thought Desiree removed them?" said Alicia.

"You foolish child, they can't be removed, they are a part of you forever, and soon they will be a part of Sam too." said Desiree.

"Why you evil, demented, jerks, I will get you for this, even if it takes me a thousand years!" said Alicia.

"That goes double for me, when I get my hands on you I'll banish you to the darkest corner of the underworld!" said Sam.

"You won't be doing anything babypops, now move them into the portal." said Ember.

Technus and Skulker pushed the tables that Sam and Alicia were on into the metal ring. Then they stood back as Technus threw the switch. A blinding flash of light engulfed the two teens.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sam and Alicia as the energy coursed through their bodies.

Alicia started to change back into the form she took on Halloween night, she started to resemble Ember, except with red hair instead of blue. Lightening bolts on the side of her eyes instead of curls, and a black cat shaped belt buckle.

"Cool, I always wanted a little sister." said Ember as the process continued.

Sam was also changing, her hair turned from raven black to snow white. Her eyes changed color, going from violet to glowing green, and the color of her clothes inverted, changing from black to white. Finally the machine stopped, and Sam and Alicia saw in a mirror what happened to them.

"Ahh! I'm a goth, I don't wear white!" screamed Sam.

"Not again, I just got over the nightmares from that night!" screamed Alicia.

"Excellent, the machine worked just as I expected it to. But who could doubt that I, Technus, master of all things..." said Technus before Ember cut him off.

"You can congratulate yourself later, right now lets make them evil." said Ember, as the ghosts pushed the girls to the other machine.

"No, don't do it!" shouted Sam.

"Your making a big mistake!" shouted Alicia.

"Be quiet, it will all be over soon." said Skulker as he attached the helmets to Sam and Alicia's heads.

The ghosts stepped back and one of them flipped the switch. The machine hummed to life and started to pump the red liquid through the hoses. It got closer and closer, then it finally got to them. The second it made contact with our heros they let out a terrible scream. Their bodies shook in pain as the evil energy began to course through their veins. A red aura surrounded them as the machine worked its horrible magic, finally their eyes turned red, and they were still.

"I think it worked, release them." said Walker.

The ghosts released Sam and Alicia, who fell to the floor. After a few seconds the rose up and opened their eyes. Instead of being neon green they had turned to a blood red color.

"How do you feel my puppets." said Ember.

The two girls did not say a word, they just looked at each other and with a evil smirk they turned back to the ghosts.

"I said how do you..." Ember said, but before she could finish she was hit by a ghost ray from the girls.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Walker, before he too was blasted back.

"You want to know how we feel? We feel angry, we will make you pay for this." said the now evil Alicia.

"You will suffer for what you did to us." said the now evil Sam.

The two girls attacked the ghosts with a barrage of ghost rays and magic attacks. The ghosts tried to fight back, but they were no match for the enraged girls. Ember and Technus were the only ones left, they were hiding behind a broke machine.

"This wasn't suppose to happen, they were suppose to be under our control." said Ember.

"I don't know what happened, I built everything perfectly, right down to the...oh crud!" said Technus.

"What, what's wrong?" said Ember.

"I forgot to put in the devise to make them obey us." said Technus, then Ember seized him by the front of his shirt.

"You forgot! How could you forget the most important part?" said Ember.

"I guess in the rush I just did." said Technus with a nervous grin.

Then suddenly Technus was blasted out of her hands and across the room, where he hit the wall and became unconscious. Ember slowly turned around and saw the really ticked off girls standing right behind her.

"Well it looks like it down to the pop diva. Any last words before you join your friends?" said Sam.

"Is there any chance you could just let my leave quietly?" said Ember.

The girls thought for a moment "No." they both said, then blasted Ember, knocking her out.

"Well that was fun. What do you want to do next?" said Alicia.

"I have a idea, why don't we take the machines with us, we can have some fun turning our friends evil, then we can go terrorize the Earth." said Sam.

"Your right, this is to good a thing to keep to ourselves, we should share it with our friends. Mwhahaha." said Alicia.

The two now evil teens grabbed the machines, then flew off with them, laughing evilly. Meanwhile Danny and crew were still looking for Sam and Alicia. They had noticed that the blips representing their friends had disappeared.

"Guys, the blips are gone, what does that mean?" said Valerie.

"I don't know, it could mean that their out of range, or the ghosts disposed of their clothes for some reason..." said Danny.

"Ok, that's an ew." said Jazz.

"...or it could mean that the ghosts destroyed Sam and Alicia." said Danny with a look of horror on his face.

"I really hope its one of the first two." said Tucker.

"What do we do now, we can't track them anymore." said Valerie.

"We keep going in the last direction we detected them in, hopefully we'll be close." said Danny.

They kept flying on, then suddenly out of the blue a energy orb was shot right at them. Jazz quickly turned the wheel and just barely missed the orb, which blew up on of the rocks flying through the Ghost Zone. Jazz turned the craft to try'en see who had fired the shot. They came face to face with two very evil looking girls, who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey ghosts, you looking for a fight, well you come to the right place." said Valerie.

"Hold up Val, those ghosts look familiar, like I've seen them before." said Tucker.

"Yeah, they look just like...Sam and Ali!" said Danny.

"What? Then we better go out to see what's up with them." said Valerie.

She and Danny left the Specter Speeder to go see their friends. As they got closer they noticed the changes that the ghosts had made to Sam and Alicia. Not being able to contain him self, Danny flew forward and embraced Sam.

"Oh Sam, I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried." said Danny.

"I missed you too, but we'll have plenty of time to catch up while we're destroying the Earth." said Sam.

"What do you mean..." said Danny, just before a energy blast knocked him out of Sam's arms.

He flew back and was caught be Valerie.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" said Valerie.

"Because that's what you do when your evil." said Alicia.

"What are you talking about..." then she noticed their eyes, which were a blood red.

"Oh no, what did those monsters do to you?" said Valerie.

"They made us ghosts and evil, and I must say it is a nice change." said Sam.

"Yes, no longer having to worry about what our actions mean to other, no longer having to worry about protecting people who barely appreciate us, I never felt so...alive." said Alicia.

"You don't mean that, your under the control of those ghosts, let us help you." said Valerie.

"I don't think so, we like this change, in fact we like it so much we're going to share it." said Sam.

"With who?" asked Valerie.

"With you guys, you'll love it, we'll make you evil then we can go out and bring human civilization to it's knees." said Alicia.

"No, we won't let you!" said Valerie as she flew back to the Specter Speeder.

"What happened? What's wrong?" said Jazz.

"Just drive and quick! I'll explain on the way." said Valerie.

Jazz quickly turned the speeder around and shot off into the distance.

"Why do they always run?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but it will be fun catching them." said Alicia as they gave chase.

As the evil girls chased after their friends, they shot ectoplasmic blasts at them, trying to knock out the engines. They also tried to snare them with magical lassos, but Jazz was able to dodge them. Finally Jazz was able to lose them in a ghostly fog bank.

"Darn it! We lost them." said Alicia.

"Don't worry, they'll come out eventually. Their heroic side won't let their dear friends stay evil, once that happens they will be our." said Sam.

The two evil teens flew off waiting for their prey to expose themselves. Meanwhile Jazz had hidden the speeder in a cave in one of the large rocks flying around them.

"Ok, what the heck is going on, why did they attack us, and why do they have ghost powers?" asked Jazz.

"I think the ghosts who kidnaped them did it, they must have been trying to create a weapon they could use against us, and they picked Sam and Alicia." said Valerie.

"We have to save them." said Tucker.

"I know, but you saw them, they were definitely ready to fight us, their friends, and they looked a lot stronger, if we tried to fight them we would lose. I don't know about you but I don't want to be turned evil." said Valerie.

"But we have to do something, we can't just leave them like that." said Jazz.

"I think I have a suggestion." said Danny as he became conscious.

"Danny! Your alright!" said Jazz as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I think I have a way to stop them." said Danny.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Now that Sam and Alicia have ghost powers our ghost weapons can effect them. So here is what we do, I go and confront them and try to convince them I want to be evil, being villains they'll totally fall for it. While I'm doing that you guys sneak up on them and use the Fenton Ghost Net Launcher that's built into the speeder to catch them. Once we got them we can figure out how to turn them back to normal." said Danny.

"Well, it's a plan, lead away fearless leader." said Jazz.

As our heros went off in search of their friends, two former heros and current villains were getting frustrated.

"Argh! I can't believe how big this place is, after we turn the others evil and conquer the Earth, lets shrink this place to a smaller size, like a planet, that should make it easier to conquer." said Alicia.

"I know, they say this place is infinite, but this is ridiculous." said Sam.

As they were complaining about the Ghost Zone and its flaws, they saw a white and black figure coming toward them in the distance.

"What's that? Another ghost who thinks they can take us, that would be like the twentieth today." said Alicia.

"Probable, hey wait, that looks like Danny. What's he doing here?" said Sam.

"Hey you two, I want to talk to you." said Danny as he caught up to them.

"What do you want? For us to renounce our evil ways and go back to being good? fat chance of that happening!" said Alicia.

"No, I just wanted to say I want to join you." said Danny.

"What, you want to join us?" said Sam.

"Yes, I realize that there is no point in running and that you will eventually capture the others. So I decided to end this now, I want to join you and be with the girl I love." said Danny.

"Really, do you mean it?" said Sam.

"Yes I do." said Danny, who opened his arms a waited for Sam.

"This is perfect, with Danny with us no one can stop us from taking over the Earth." said Sam. As she moved toward Danny.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right about this." said Alicia, as she followed Sam.

"Oh you worry too much, now I have to kiss the man I love." said Sam.

As they were about to get close to Danny, they heard a strange noise. They turned their heads just in time to see the net capture them.

"Yes! we did it!" shouted Valerie from the Specter Speeder.

"Good plan little bro!" said Jazz.

"What! you tricked us! I thought you loved me?" said Sam.

"I do, that's why I'm going to change you back to your normal self." said Danny.

"I told you there was something wrong about this. But noooo, you didn't listen, you had to believe he would willingly join us, this is all your fault." said Alicia.

"This is my fault, its your fault!" shouted Sam.

"My fault! You're the one who trusted him!" shouted Alicia

"Ok you two, lets get you back to the speeder." said Danny

Danny carried the two girls back to the speeder as they argued about whose fault it was. He phased them back into the vehicle, and our heros had a problem. They knew that they must turn the girls back to normal, but they did not know how to do it.

"Maybe its like amnesia, if we hit them on the head maybe they'll go back to normal." said Tucker.

"That won't work, we need to put them in a program of intensive psychoanalysis to make them see the error of their evil ways and convince them they need to lead full, productive, and good lives." said Jazz.

"That could take years! Maybe we could use one of Alicia's magical items to turn them back to normal." said Valerie.

"That won't work either, only Sam and Alicia know how to weld those items, and they probably won't do it." said Jazz.

"Hey guys, maybe we could use what the ghosts used to turn them evil to reverse it?" said Danny.

"Ha! Even if you could find where we hid the machine, its not like you could make it go in reverse." said Alicia.

"So you two know where the machine that made you evil is, tell us where you put it." said Danny.

"Ha! We'll never tell you where it is." said Sam.

"Maybe we can beat it out of them." said Valerie as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"No, they may be evil right now but they are still our friends, there must be another way." said Danny.

"Maybe there's a invention in this box of stuff I brought from the lab that can help us." said Tucker.

"Why did you bring that?" asked Danny.

"I thought we might need some of it. Lets see, Fenton nose hair trimmer, Fenton Point Jabby Thing, Fenton What-Cha-Ma-Call-It, Fenton Blender." said Tucker as he looked through the inventions.

"The Fenton Blender? What, are you going to torture us with delicious fruit smoothies until we talk?" said Sam.

"No smart remarks please. Ok then, the Fenton Ghost Shaver, the Fenton Hedge Trimmer, the Fenton Truth Ray..." said Tucker.

"Wait! What was that last one?" said Danny.

"The Fenton Truth Ray?" said Tucker as he held the device.

"Tucker that's it! With this we can make them tell us where the machine is." said Danny as he grabbed the device. (AN: Lets hear it for convenient inventions!)

"Hey wait just a minute..." said Alicia.

But she was cut off by Danny firing the ray. The two girls stopped yelling and went very quiet and still.

"Can you hear me?" said Danny.

"Yes, we can hear you." said Sam and Alicia at the same time.

"Good, now can you tell me where you put the machine?" asked Danny.

"Yes we can, we put it in a cave on one of the floating rocks, the coordinates are as follows..." both of them said, then they told Danny where the machine was.

"Did you get that Jazz?" said Danny.

"Sure thing Danny, lets go find that machine." said Jazz as the zoomed off in the direction the girls had given them.

A little later they got to the cave, they flew through the entrance and landed. They all got out of the speeder and saw the two machines lying on the floor of the cave.

"So that's them, well we better get to work." said Danny.

"Ok you two which one is the evil making machine?" asked Valerie.

"Like we'll tell you." said Alicia.

"Oh I think you will." said Danny as he held up the truth ray and used it.

"Now then, which one is the machine they used to make you evil." said Danny.

"It is the one with the tank of red liquid attached to it and the helmets." said Sam and Alicia.

"Good, Valerie you help me get the helmets on them and Tucker you hack into the machine and see if you can reverse it." said Danny.

They teens moved quickly, with Tucker using his PDA to hack into the machine and Danny and Valerie fighting with Sam and Alicia to get the helmets on them. Finally they had everything set up.

"Ok Danny, the machines all set up." said Tucker.

"And we've got the helmets on them." said Danny as he wrestled the last helmet on Sam's head.

"You will pay for this, we will rule the Earth!" shouted Sam.

"You will al be our slaves!" shouted Alicia.

"I don't think so. Tucker hit it!" said Danny.

"Reversing now!" said Tucker as he activated the machine.

The machine came to life as it reversed the evil making process. Sam and Alicia screamed as the evil energy was drawn out of their bodies. The red liquid flowed out of them and returned the tank. Finally it was done and Sam and Alicia were back to normal, well as normal as half ghost can be.

"Ok, now that that's done, lets remove their ghost powers." said Danny.

"Wait! Stop!" shouted Sam and Alicia at the same time.

"What, why? We're about to turn you back to normal." said Tucker.

"Because if you do we'll die." said Alicia.

"Why would you die?" asked Danny.

"Because it is a permeant part of us, if we are separated from it for too long we will start to wither away and die." said Sam.

"Who told you this?" said Danny.

"Desiree, she said if they were removed we would die. That's the reason she never got rid of my powers I got on Halloween night, because I would die and that would tic you off, and you would hurt her." said Alicia.

"So we can't remove them? What do we do?" said Valerie.

"I can use my magic to make them dormant except for some of the basic powers." said Alicia.

"Why leave out the basic powers?" said Danny.

"Because being able to walk through walls and be invisible could come in handy." said Alicia.

"Well, I guess its ok, just be careful, now change back to normal and we can get home." said Danny.

"Fine. But could you get us out of this net first?" said Sam.

Oh, right." said Danny.

Once free of the net Sam and Alicia changed back to their normal selves.

"That's better, I looked like I was suffering from frostbite." said Alicia.

"Yeah, white does not work on me." said Sam.

"Ok, lets go home." said Danny.

The teen heros climbed into the speeder and returned home. When they got there Alicia's parents were over joyed to see their daughter safe and sound. The Mansons had returned from their business trip and had been told of what had happened (except for Danny's powers). They were bursting with joy to see Sam safe, and they were happy to see the boy who had saved her. Finally they had gotten over their dislike of Danny and treated him like a member of the family. After a lot of hugging and congratulating the families went home. A little later the friends meet on the roof of the Ops center to talk.

"Thanks again for saving us." said Alicia.

"It was no problem, that's what friends are for." said Danny.

"I can't believe they made us evil, and we almost turned you evil too, sorry about that." said Sam.

"Don't worry about that, it all worked out alright in the end." said Valerie.

"What did you do with your ghost powers?" said Tucker.

"I made them dormant, but who knows, maybe they'll come in handy some day." said Alicia.

"Well at least our lives can get back to normal." said Jazz.

"Yeah, as normal as a group of ghost fighter can be." said Danny.

"Yeah, but there's no one else I would want to share it with then you guys." said Alicia.

"Hey Alicia. What ever happened to the ghosts that captured you?" said Tucker.

"Oh don't worry, we made sure they won't try anything for awhile." said Alicia as she and Sam laughed.

Meanwhile back at the ruined lab.

"Ok, next time we build a evil making machine, lets remember to put in the mind control device." said Ember as she held a ice pack to her head.

"Agreed." said the rest of the ghosts as they bandaged their wounds.

"Well at least its quiet now." said Tucker.

"Don't say that, you know what happens when people say..." said Sam, then a figure appeared near our heros.

"I am the Box Ghost!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"...that, oh well back to work." said Sam as they prepared to fight.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the Box Ghost as Danny and friends chased after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Whew! That's the longest chapter I've ever written.

Ember: I know, you sure can be creative when you want to be.

Me: Thanks, and now a message from me.

Well it looks like our heros have won, Sam and Alicia are back to normal (relatively normal) and they ghosts got the beating they deserved. Once again things are peaceful, but how long will that last? What lies ahead in our heros future? The only way to find out is to read the next Chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Ember: Now come here my special guy, Ember wants to give you some attention. _Ember starts to kiss Rob. _

Me: Now this attention I like, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The World of Magic According to Alicia

(AN: I don't own the Life and Times of Juniper Lee, which I'm borrowing some ideas and characters from for this chapter, it is owned by Cartoon Network and its respective creator(s) )

Our heros were sitting in Danny's room, trying to study for one of Lancer's tests. To say that English literature was boring was a understatement, and quickly their minds began to wander. Fortunately Alicia had brought her books on mythical creatures with her, so they would look at those when they were bored with the works of Emily Dickinson.

"So what is that thing?" said Danny, pointing to a huge furry, green creature with big horns

"That's a birdinare beast." said Alicia.

"What is that tiny purple thing?" asked Tucker, pointing to a small creature with long legs

"That's a lightening demon, they move very fast." said Alicia.

"What is that blob thing? It looks like a ghost." said Valerie.

"That's a glorp monster, despite what they look like their harmless." said Alicia.

"There are some amazing creatures in here, to bad they don't exist." said Sam.

"Who said they don't exist?" said Alicia.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"What I mean is all the creatures in this book, with a few exceptions, are all alive and well." said Alicia.

"Really? They all do exist. Then how come none of us have ever seen any of these?" said Sam.

"I'll tell you why, but you must promise to never tell another living person what I am about to tell you. I'm only telling you because you are the most trustworthy people I know." said Alicia.

"Ok, I promise." said Danny.

"You know you can trust me girl." said Valerie.

"I promise the only ones who will know will be my PDA's." said Tucker.

"You gave me the gift of magic, of course I wouldn't betray your trust in me, not even if someone tried to force it out of me." said Sam.

"Ok then, here goes. The reason you, and all humans for that matter, can't see these creatures is that it was decided long ago that you should not be able too." said Alicia.

"Why? Who decided we can't?" said Sam.

"The reason you can't be allowed to see them is that humans tended to panic when seeing most mythical creatures, or try to kill them. We almost lost the unicorn because of that. You see most monsters are actually nice folks, no different then humans, they just look different." said Alicia.

"You can't be serious, I mean look at some of these things. How can you say their nice?" said Tucker.

"So just because they look different, that means their bad?" said Alicia.

"Uh I guess so." said Tucker.

"Well how would you feel if someone said you were bad just because you look different?" said Alicia.

"I would feel insulted." said Tucker.

"Exactly, just because their monsters doesn't mean they don't have feelings. They are just beings trying to raise their families and life a good life." said Alicia.

"Sorry." said Tucker.

"Well try to think before you pass judgement on a person next time. This is one of the reasons we made it so humans can't see mythical creatures anymore." said Alicia.

"So who did decided to hide the monsters from human sight?" asked Sam.

"It was a council of representatives from all the magical groups of humans on Earth. Witches, wizards, medicine men, soothsayers, all the magical people of the world were there. They decided to put a magical veil up so that no non-magical human could ever see a mythical creature again. Also in order to keep the peace between the two worlds they appointed a great protector, the Tesh Wan Zee.

"Who is the Tesh Wan Zee." asked Danny.

"The Tesh Wan Zee is the great protector, he or she makes sure the two worlds stay in balance, and that monsters don't harm humans, and vise versa." said Alicia.

"So what is this great protector like?" asked Valerie.

"Well, she's...do you hear a strange sound?" said Alicia.

Our heros could hear a slight sound coming from out side. It started to get louder and finally it sounded like some one yelling. Suddenly a person crashed through the window of Alicia's room. The five friends, startled by this, sprang up ready to fight. What they saw was not a ghost, but a girl a few years younger then them. She was a Asian girl with a pink strip going down the left side of her long black hair. She wore a green shirt with a pink butterfly like design on the front, and she wore jeans with sneakers.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm the girl who's going to put back what she broke." said the person, she rose and pointed at Alicia.

"Hey June, how is it going?" said Alicia.

"You! not you again, I thought I was done with you after the incident with Magdnare the destroyer." said Juniper Lee.

"Hey I said I was sorry! How was I suppose to know that spell would release him?" said Alicia.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it said "spell to release Magdnare the destroyer"!" said June.

"Hey I was young, at least we got him back into his prison." said Alicia.

"Well you did help get him back in, but that doesn't mean you can break the rules." said June.

"She sounds like Walker." said Danny.

"Oh where are my manners, everyone this is Juniper Lee, also known as the Tesh Wan Zee. June these are my best friends, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie." said Alicia.

"Uh hey, how you doing?" said June.

"Fine until you broke through my window, what's going on?" said Danny.

"I'm here to restore balance to the world, which she broke by telling you about the mythical creatures." said June.

"But don't the rules say you can tell someone you trust about magic and the other world?" said Alicia.

"Yes but..." said June, then a loud shout was heard.

"Hey June, did you kick their butts yet? I want to see!" said a small boy as he jumped trough the window.

"Ray-Ray! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a situation here." said June.

"I know, I know, I've just never seen a witches room before. Look at all this cool stuff, what is this stuff!" said Ray-Ray as he picked up a glowing jar of goo.

"No! Don't touch that!" said Alicia as she took it from his hands.

"Why, what does it do?" said Ray-Ray.

"It turns people into animal-human hybrids." said Alicia.

"It does? Cool! I want to be a elephant!." said Ray-Ray.

"I don't know why we have to bring him along everywhere we go, he causes to much trouble." said a Scottish voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" said Sam.

"I'm down here you daft lass." said the voice, everyone looked down to see a small dog talking to them.

"Cool a talking dog! Does he do other tricks?" said Tucker.

"Aye yes, its called SHUT YOUR YAP!" Said Monro

"Monro I can handle this." said June.

"Uh, what exactly are you here to handle?" said Danny.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm here to punish her for blabbing about the magical world and erase your memories of it." said June.

"What! We won't let you hurt our friend." said Danny.

"Yeah, or erase our memories, we already had a bad experience with that before." said Sam.

"If you want to get her you have to go through us." said Valerie.

"Yeah, what they said." said Tucker.

"Guys, calm down, I can handle this." said Alicia.

"Ok, just know we got your back." said Sam.

"I know. Now June, is it not true that a magical person can tell others of who they are and of the magical world if they trust them not to tell?" said Alicia.

"Yes, that is true." said June.

"Well I trust my friends more then I trust anyone else. When they found out by accident that I was a witch they could have exposed me, told everyone who I was, but they did not. Since then I have fought many ghosts beside them, and in every battle they looked out for me. I can honestly say that I trust them with my life." said Alicia.

"That's all well and good, but you have to prove to me they can do it. That they can keep such a big secret." said June.

"Well, there is one secret that's just as big they kept, Danny if you would show her." said Alicia.

"Right." said Danny, then the familiar two white rings spread out from his waist, changing him into Danny Phantom.

"Wow!" said June.

"Woah, cool, he turned into a super hero!" said Ray-Ray.

"Aye, I think I've heard of him, the famous ghost boy, Danny Phantom." said Monro.

"Wow, that is one heck of a big secret, and none of you have ever told anyone?" said June.

"No, most of the people who found out, like Valerie and Danny's parents, found out by accident." said Sam.

"So You, Tucker and Valerie are the only humans who know of Alicia and the magical world." said June.

"Actually, Alicia has been teaching me magic, so technically Tucker and Valerie are the only humans who know." said Sam.

"She's been teaching you magic?" said June. "Is she any good?" June said to Alicia.

"She is very good, she has a real knack for magic." said Alicia.

"Ok, so I guess everything is settled." said June.

"Really?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, your friends have shown they can keep a secret, and being a half ghost half human is a big one. So I decided that they could know your secret as well." said June.

"Thank you!" said Alicia as she gave June a big hug.

"Your welcome, now I have to go, Orchid Bay seems to be in trouble." said June as the bracelet she wore to warn of trouble started to glow.

"Bye, sorry if we caused you any trouble." said Alicia.

"Its no problem, its all part of being the great protector." said June as she left.

"Hey Monro, do you think I can get some super powers, that would be so neat!" said Ray-Ray.

"Auk, as if the world doesn't suffer enough, don't go adding on to it." said Monro as they too left.

"Well that was...different. So what do we do now?" said Tucker, just then Jack burst into the room.

"Hey Danny, I thought I heard some...what happened here?" said Jack.

"Uh, a ghost broke the window, don't worry we fought it and captured it." said Danny.

"That's good to hear, but you know what your mother says, try to take the fighting outside." said Jack.

"Ok dad." said Danny.

"And next time save some for me, I've been itching to try the Fenton Ghost Smasher." said Jack.

"Ok dad, I will." said Danny.

"That's my boy." said Jack, then he left.

"So, as I was saying, what do we do now?" said Tucker.

"Well I think we're done studying for today, lets go catch a movie." said Danny.

The others agreed and our heros were quickly on their way to the theater. But as they left Danny's house and walked down the street, a mysterious figure was watching them.

"Master, the ghost child and the witch just left the house. What are your orders?" said the mysterious figure into a communicator.

"Keep watching them, I think I may have a plan for them." said the voice.

"Yes my lord." said the mysterious figure as it kept a eye on the teen heros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well here we are again, at the end of another chapter.

Ember: I guess so.

Me: You know, I really do enjoy writing these stories, in fact..._ Suddenly the wall is blown in, and a evil ghost flies in._

Dan Phantom: Why hello Rob Phantom, a pleasure finally meeting you face to face.

Me: You! What are you doing here?

Dan: I've come here to take over your story, with your technology I will make my future happen.

Me: Not if I have anything to say about it. _Rob transforms, then another figure appears._

Vlad: Hold it, if anyone is going to take over this story its going to be me. With it I will finally have Maddie, Daniel, and Jasmine as my family, kill Jack, and I will turn the hurt Vlad lever into the hurt Rob lever and use it every ten seconds. _Then yet another figure appears._

Skulker: I think not, I will use control of the story to finally win over the ghost child and his friends and add them to my collection, including Rob and Ember.

Me: Why us?

Skulker: Because if your free you might seek to undue what I did. _Then yet one more ghost appears._

Technus: Fools! I, Technus, ghost master of technology, will seize his amazing devices, then I will use them to destroy the ghost child and finally take over the world!_ Then one more figure appears. What, don't they have something better to do then annoy me?_

Walker: I don't think so punk. Once I get a hold of this story, I'm going to throw the halfa and his friends into jail for one million years. _Then three more delusional ghost appears._

Me: Spectra, Desiree, Kitty, what are you doing here?

Spectra: I'm here to make you so depressed that you write a angst filled story, where the halfa and his friends are so depressed they don't do anything, maybe they even commit suicide.

Desiree: I'm here to use your machines to make me queen of the world, and finally I will have the kingdom I've always wanted, and I'll make the ghost child and his friends my court jesters.

Kitty: I'm here because I'm in love with you, please say you'll be my boyfriend.

Me: Let me guess, Johnny's been looking at other girls again and you want to go out with me because it will make him jealous, am I right?

Kitty: Uh, Yes.

Ember: You three better not touch my man, or you'll answer to me.

Me: Ember, this is serious, we have to think of a way to get them out of here. _Rob looks over at the hurt Vlad lever. _

Me: Quick, I have a plan. _Rob darts over to the lever. Working quickly he affixes a temporary label with some paper and some tape. _

Me: Hey losers! None of you are going to take over my story, because of this!_ Rob gestures to the lever_.

Dan: You can't do anything to us with that, it will only hurt Vlad. _Vlad cringes slightly. _

Me: Ah yes, but that was before when it was only the hurt Vlad lever, now it is the hurt jerks who are trying to take over my story lever.

All the Jerks: Uh oh.

Me: That's right, now say good bye. _Rob pulls the lever. Suddenly all the ghost were teleported out of the room and into a huge open field. _

Dan: Hey, this isn't so bad.

Vlad: Don't look above or behind you.

Dan: Why not..._Dan notices the mother of all buckets of disgusting goo above him, and directly behind him is a army of ghost weasels and cats, like out of lord of the rings, which I don't own. _

Dan: Oh no. _The bucket of goo falls on all of them._

The Leader of the Cat/Ghost Weasel Army:Meow squeak meow squeak squeak! _Translation: That is our cue, get them!_ _The army attacks with the fury only cats and ghost weasels can produce, the helpless jerks are no match for the army of cute, fluffy doom. _

The Stupid Jerks: Ahhhhhh!

Me: Well that takes care of that.

Ember: Yeah, I'm glad those losers are gone.

Kitty: Yeah, you handled that so well lover boy

Ember: What's she still doing here!

Me: The lever was only suppose to hurt people trying to take over the story, she came her to try to make me her boyfriend, so it ignored her.

Kitty: Does mean you like me?

Me: Uh, I'm sort of already spoken for.

Ember: Yeah, so get your butt out of here, go back to your biker boyfriend.

Kitty: Fine, maybe he misses me already. _Kitty leaves_.

Me: Well, now that the madness is ended, a message from me.

Oh no! A mysterious figure is watching Danny and friends, and he also seems to have his sights set on Alicia. Who is this person, who was he talking to, and what will happen next? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

The Stupid Jerks: We will get you Rob Phantom! _Then the fluffy army of doom returns and attacks them._

The Stupid Jerks: Ahhhhhh!

Me: And on that note we end it, Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Vlad's School of Witchcraft and Evil

It was another beautiful day in the town of Amity Park, the sun was shining and the...aw forget this, might as well get to the action, that's what you came here for, am I right?

Suddenly we see Danny being catapulted across the street into the wall of a convenience store. He quickly recovered and went back to join his friends, who were currently battling Walker and his goons. It seemed that Walker had recovered from the last beating they gave him and was looking to throw them in prison again.

"Getting up after I knock you down, that's against the rules." said Walker.

"Is their anything that isn't against the rules?" said Danny.

"No, except for this!" said Walker as he sent a blast at our heros, who barely got out of the way.

"Hey Valerie, how are Sam and Alicia doing with Walker's goons?" said Danny, as he fired at Walker.

"Last I checked they were doing ok." said Valerie as she took a shot at Walker, burning a hole in his hat.

"Ruining my hat, that's against the rules." said Walker.

"We'll ruin more then that when we're through with you!" said Danny as they keep trading shots with Walker.

Meanwhile Sam and Alicia had been getting bored of just beating on the guards, so they decided to play a game. They would see how high they could make them go into the sky after they blasted them. Sam was currently the record holder with one thousand feet. Unfortunately the guards kept coming back. Except for the one Tucker knocked out with a ghost blaster or sucked into the Fenton Thermos. There was also this thing where Alicia would zap the ghosts and they would disappear, and come back about 30 minutes later.

"Hey Alicia, where do you keep sending them?" asked Sam

"I'm sending them to a place of ultimate evil." said Alicia.

"Well it must be bad, the ones who come back seemed to be, if you pardon the expression, scared to death. They actually beg us to send them back to the Ghost Zone." said Sam.

"Don't worry, it isn't permanently scaring, but I wouldn't spend more then a hour there." said Alicia as she sent one of the guards to the Place of Ultimate Evil.

"Ok, you know what your doing." said Sam.

The Place of Ultimate Evil

The Guard suddenly found himself in the middle of a big field full of flowers. It was full of giant building blocks and kids toys, it looked like a for real kids TV show. Then the horror began, for the guard heard a high pitched giggling sound. It was horrible, it sounded like nails on a chalk board. It got closer and closer. Then the guard saw the hideous creature that was making the noise. If you were to cross Barney, The Teletubbies, and the Smurfs, (which I don't own, take that lawyers!) you would get what this creature was. A whole group of them was advancing on the guard. (AN: Try not to picture what the creature may look like, I did and I'm going to have nightmares because of it x Shudder x, the horror.)

"Look, we found another special friend, just like the last one." said the creature in a annoying squeaky voice.

"Oh goody, now we can play hide and seek, tag, and learn the value of sharing and friendship." said another.

"What are you freaks?" said the guard.

"Aw, someone is a grumpy ghosty, lets give him a big hug!" said one of the creatures.

"No! get away!" said the guard, who tried to use his powers, but they didn't effect the creatures.

"Special friend, special friend." the creatures started to chant.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" shouted the guard as they surrounded him. (AN: I almost feel sorry for him...almost.)

Meanwhile back in the real world (thank goodness) our heros were mopping up the last of Walker and his goons. With one final series of blasts and punches our heros had Walker beat. Tucker ran up with the Fenton Thermos, after sucking up the last terrified guard Alicia had sent to the place of ultimate evil, and sucked Walker up too.

"I'll get you punks one day!" shouted Walker as he disappear into the thermos.

"Well that was fun." said Sam.

"Yeah, the ghosts always seem to show up just when you don't want them to." said Danny.

"Yeah, remember the movie Ember interrupted." said Sam.

"Or the study session Technus ruined when he stole the computer." said Tucker.

"Don't forget the trip to the amusement park Desiree messed up." said Valerie.

"And last but not least, all the ghosts showing up at once to ruin my birthday party." said Alicia.

"That was a memorable day. Remember when we hit Desiree with the cake?" said Danny.

"And remember when Skulker hit the table and crushed all the presents? Alicia went crazy." said Sam.

"Yeah, the yell she gave probably woke people on other planets." said Tucker

"Yeah, I never felt sorry for a ghost until then, what she did to him I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." said Valerie.

"Skulker still shudders when you mention the word pinata around him." said Danny.

"Well he deserved it, he ruined the new cd I was getting, and the new guitar amp." said Alicia.

"We know he did, but the sledge hammer was a bit much, don't you think?" said Tucker.

"I guess." said Alicia.

"Well lets forget about ghosts for a while and go play some video games." said Danny.

"Yeah, combating evil villains is just what we need to relax after fighting evil villains." said Sam.

"I call it working out misplaced aggression." said Danny.

"Yeah, just try not to blast the walls this time when we beat you." said Alicia.

"Hey! That was a accident and you know it!" said Danny.

"Your so cute when your in denial." said Sam as she gave Danny a kiss.

"Come on, lets get going." said Alicia.

Our heros left to go battle the electronic forces of evil, unknown to them a mysterious figure had been watching their battle. He had been recording it for his master, who would be most pleased. The figure took out the communicator to contact his master.

"Did you get the recording of the ghost child and his friends fighting master?" said the person.

"Yes I did, you did a excellent job Fright Knight." said the voice.

"Thank you Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight.

"Come back to the castle, we have planning to do." said Vlad.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight as he flew off.

Vlad's Castle, Wisconsin

We find ourselves in front of the home of the most evil halfa in the world, Vlad Masters, A.K.A Vlad Plasmius. We see the castle in all its evil glory, with its Packers color scheme, suddenly a flash of lightning illuminates the castle, giving it a eery glow. We go to one of the many rooms and find the evil, cruel, un-nice person who lives here. Vlad is sitting down drinking a cup of tea and looking over the reconnaissance the Fright Knight had sent him.

"Hmm." said the evil billionaire as he thought.

What he found in this files was most disturbing to him. Ever since the arrival of Alicia Szivos, Daniel and his friends were becoming stronger and better at fighting the ghost off. The power she had was what gave them a advantage over the ghosts, and it seemed she had been able to teach young Samantha some of her tricks. The new girl seemed to be skilled, but somewhat clumsy, as evidenced by the pictures he had of Daniel and his friends turned into half human half animal creatures. But still, at this rate they would be so powerful that no one might be able to stop them, and they could become a threat. Vlad sat thinking about this, then the Fright Knight returned.

"Lord Plasmius, I have returned." said the Fright Knight.

"Excellent, and what new information do you have for me?" said Vlad.

"Just some more battle and observation data my lord." said the Fright Knight as he handed it to Vlad.

Vlad looked at the new data and a scowl crossed his face. This new data just confirmed his previous findings, they were starting to become a threat. If he didn't do something soon they would be powerful enough to defeat him. He had just rebuilt his forces from the last defeat Daniel had handed him (read Vlad Strikes Back), and he did not want him and his annoying friends to ruin that. The girl was the key to the whole thing, he would have to do something about that.

"Fright Knight, what is the most important part of a team?" said Vlad.

"The power of the people you put in it?" said the Fright Knight.

"Right, and out of Daniel and his team, who would you say is the most powerful, besides him." said Vlad.

"That girl, the witch." said the Fright Knight.

"Exactly, so if we want to win we have to eliminate the girl, and while were at it we'll eliminate Samantha as well, since she has some power now too." said Vlad.

"How do we do that Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Well it just so happens that I was able to convince some of my former associates to come back to work for me, Skulker, will you come in here." said Vlad.

"Yes, what do you want?" said Skulker.

"I want you to go to Amity Park and destroy the girls known as Ali Kazam and Samantha, you will have all the resources you need to accomplish this task." said Vlad.

"And?" said Skulker.

"And the money and equipment we agreed to has been sent to your lair." said Vlad.

"Good, those whelps pelts will be yours before the week is out." said Skulker as he flew off.

"I hate to have to pay him so much, but good help is so hard to find." said Vlad as he looked at the picture of Danny trying to scratch fleas after the animal incident, he gave a slight chuckle at this.

The next day in Amity Park, our heros were dealing with one of those little announces in life, well at least their lives.

"I am the Box Ghost!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"God, doesn't he ever take a break?" said Sam.

"No, I think he's very work oriented." said Danny.

"Well you got to admire a guy who loves his job." said Alicia.

"Ok guys, can we please take care of this, schools starting soon." said Valerie.

"Fools, you will not stop me, for I have power over all things square and made of cardboard." said the Box Ghost.

"Gah! Why don't you just take a vacation." said Danny.

"I can not! The resort is too full right now!" said the Box Ghost.

"Ghosts have a vacation resort?" said Danny.

Meanwhile in the Caribbean on a supposedly haunted island that no human ever goes to, we find a resort with many ghosts in it, including some of Danny's enemies. We see Ember lounging on a chair in a bikini, suddenly Walker shows up. Ember lifts her sunglasses to look at him.

"Let me guess, dipstick and his friends beat you up." said Ember.

"Yep." said Walker.

"Well pull up a chair and sit awhile." said Ember.

"Don't mind if I do." said Walker as he lay down.

Back in Amity Park.

"Whatever, its time for you to go." said Danny as he sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

"I will trap you in a box of doom someday!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"Well now that that's over with, lets get to class." said Sam.

Our heros just made it to class as the bell rang.

"Well, well, it appears that Mr. Fenton and his friends managed to make it to class on time, the world must be coming to a end. Well now that you're here we can begin on the fascinating world of mid-19th century English literature. Said Mr. Lancer.

The class gave out a collective groan as Mr. Lancer began the class. But several minutes later he was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a teenage boy standing in the door way. He had red hair with green eyes, and some freckles on his face. He wore a black tee shirt with the words "I'll be nicer if you stop being an idiot" on it, he was wearing jeans and dark grey sneakers. He was also very handsome, this fact was quickly noticed by all the girls in the class, including Alicia. (AN: Can you say future romance?)

"Uh, is this Mr. Lancer's class?" asked the boy.

"Yes, and you must be the new student they told me about. Class this is Alexander Gladstone, Alexander, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." said Mr. Lancer.

"Ok, I'm from Chicago, and my parents moved me here to get me out of the city. I prefer to be called Alex, and I really like rock and roll." said Alex.

The boy then fell silent and just stared at the class, seeming to scan them. As he got to where Alicia and her friends sat he stopped and stared at them, like he had seen something strange. As the silence continued, Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"Mr. Gladstone, if your quite done, would you please sit down." said Mr. Lancer.

"Uh, yes sir." said Alex as he sat down.

"Now that was weird, why did he just stand there for so long? Better watch him, he might be a ghost." thought Danny.

"Hmm, something is up with that new kid, I better keep a eye on him." thought Alicia.

"That new kid was staring at us, I better watch him to make sure he doesn't hurt Danny or the others." thought Sam.

"That new kid was giving us the weird look, I better keep a eye on him." thought Valerie.

"I wonder if we're having hamburgers for lunch today?" thought Tucker. (AN: Good old Tucker)

That new kid is hot, I better catch him before the losers do." thought Paulina (AN: Yeah right, like I would let someone fall into your hands.)

Mr. Lancer had no idea of the scheming going on in his class and the lecture continued. A few hours later the lunch bell rang and our heros went to eat in the cafeteria. They sat down and began to discuss what had happened earlier.

"Did you guys notice something weird about the new kid?" said Danny.

"You mean the fact that he was staring at us." said Sam.

"I don't like the way he was looking at us, its like he was sizing us up." said Valerie.

"You don't think he may be a ghost, do you?" said Tucker.

"No, if he was my ghost sense would have gone off." said Danny.

"Maybe the ghosts have started to get wise to that trick, and found ways around it." said Valerie.

"I hope not, because if they do it will make life a lot harder." said Danny.

"Alicia, you've been quiet, what do you think about the new kid." said Sam.

"I was thinking about what he did, scanning the class and looking around, especially when he stopped on us." said Alicia.

"And what do you think he was doing?" asked Danny.

"I think he was looking at the classes auras, that's why he was scanning the class." said Alicia.

"You think that he might be a magic user." said Sam.

"I do, remember when I came to the school for the first time. I did the exact same thing, even the part where I stared in your guys direction." said Alicia.

"So you think he might be suspicious?" said Valerie.

"I was, so he might be too. I think it might be a good idea to talk to him before we end up fighting him, like we did when I first came here." said Alicia.

"Don't look now, but he's coming this way." said Tucker.

The five teens stopped talking as Alex approached the table.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" said Alex.

"Uh no, go right ahead." said Alicia, as Alex sat right next to her.

"So is that Mr. Lancer guy always so boring?" said Alex.

"Yeah, pretty much, but let me introduce myself and my friends, I'm Danny, and these are Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Alicia." said Danny.

"Nice to meet you all, so what do you guys like to do?" said Alex.

"You know the usually stuff, play video games, goof off, that sort of stuff." said Danny, trying to not give to much info.

"I like to play guitar." said Alicia.

"You do! That's great, I like to play the drums. I bet you play the guitar like a rock goddess." said Alex.

"Uh well, I'm good but not that good." said Alicia as she blushed.

"Nonsense, I bet your spectacular, maybe we can play together sometime?' said Alex.

"Yeah, that would be great." said Alicia, still blushing.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no." said Danny, as a huge hole was blasted in the wall. The students quickly left the room and only our heros, plus Alex were left. Then the robotic figure of Skulker appeared out of the dust cloud.

"Alicia Szivos, Sam Manson, I have been hired to destroy you." said Skulker.

"Uh, why would you want to do that mister ghost." said Alicia, trying to act dumb in front of Alex.

"Because you and your magical friend there are a announce that must be eliminated, plus Vlad's paying me a ton to do this job." said Skulker.

"Uh we don't know what your talking about." said Sam.

"Why do you deny your true identity? No matter, if you refuse to fight it just makes it easier." said Skulker.

He fired a blast at the two girls from on of his wrist lasers. They quickly dived out of the way. Alicia quickly got up and started to change into Ali Kazam.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" said Danny.

"I'm going to fight him that's what." said Alicia.

"But what about Alex?' said Danny.

"Forget that for now, we have to take care of Skulker first." said Alicia.

"Ok, if you insist." said Danny as he transformed into his ghost half.

"You! Your Danny Phantom, and you two are witches." said Alex.

"Yes we are, now if you excuse us we have a ghost to take care of." said Danny.

The super powered teens flew up to confront the ghost hunter.

"You think you can stop me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, literally!" said Skulker as he fired a new weapon at Sam and Alicia. The weapon managed to hit them.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sam and Alicia, who fell to the floor.

"What did you do to them!" said Danny.

"I short circuited their powers, they will be out for a hour, long enough for me to beat you and kill them." said Skulker

"You'll have to go through us first, ghost!" said Valerie as they began to fight Skulker.

Meanwhile Tucker had managed to drag Sam and Alicia out of harms way, he was joined by Jazz, who came to help, and Alex.

"What do we do? Without Sam and Alicia Danny and Valerie might not be able to beat Skulker." said Tucker.

Tucker was not far off, without Sam and Alicia for back up, Danny and Valerie were having a hard time beating Skulker. The fact that he came fully loaded with every weapon he owned didn't help either.

"I don't know, Sam and Alicia are out cold and we don't have anyway to revive them." said Jazz.

"Maybe I can help?" said Alex.

"What can you do? Unless you have some smelling salts." said Jazz.

"Lets just say they aren't the only magic users here." said Alex, as he brought out a bottle with a blue potion in it.

"You mean you use magic too, Alicia was right." said Tucker.

"You mean the new kid is a wizard. Why didn't you guys tell me?" said Jazz.

"We only suspected it, we didn't actually know it." said Tucker.

"Uh guys, can we focus here. We need to give this restoration potion to them." said Alex.

"Right." said Tucker and Jazz.

"Ok, lift their heads and open their mouths, this should bring them back to normal." said Alex.

He gave the potion to Sam and Alicia, while Tucker and Jazz helped them shallow it. Finally they had taken all the potion. Several seconds went by and then it began to work, a blue glow surrounded their bodies. Just as quickly as it came it went away, then Alicia and Sam shot up.

"What happened?" said Sam.

"Guys! Your alright!" said Jazz as she gave them a hug.

"Yeah, but how did you revive us?" said Alicia.

"Don't thank us, thank him." said Tucker as he pointed to Alex.

"You helped us?" said Alicia.

"Yeah I did." said Alex.

"So I was right, you are a magic user." said Alicia.

"Yeah, I am." said Alex.

"Well thanks for helping us, I really appreciate it." said Alicia.

"Your welcome." said Alex.

"Now do you mind helping us with tall, dark, and ugly over there?" said Alicia.

"It would be my pleasure." said Alex.

The three magical teens went to help Danny and Valerie, who were not doing so hot. They were still fighting Skulker, but they were tiring out, and Skulker was landing more hits on them with each passing moment. Skulker finally knocked our two fighters out of the sky, being that they had left the cafeteria awhile ago. They fell from the sky and crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, well, Vlad said noticing about the whelp and the hunter girl, maybe I can take them as a prize." said Skulker.

As he tried to grab them he was suddenly hit with a blast of energy, and sent into a tree. He looked up to see Sam and Alicia standing before him, and they looked pretty angry.

"You two should still be out cold!" said Skulker.

"Look like your weapon isn't as good as you thought." said Sam.

"Well I'll make sure it works this time." said Skulker as he brought the weapon out.

"I don't think our friend would like that." said Alicia.

"What are you talking about?" said Skulker.

"Their talking about me." said Alex, who flew into view and with a zap from his magic wand, destroyed the weapon.

"No! It took me forever to calibrate that! You will pay!" said Skulker.

"I don't think so." said Alicia as hers, Sam's and Alex's hands glowed with magic energy.

"Uh oh." was all that Skulker said before the pummeling began.

To make a long battle scene short, the three magic powered teens made quick work of the ghost hunter, and they threw him into a portal Alex opened up.

"Hey, where does that go anyway?" said Sam.

"It goes to one of the most horrible places imaginable, the perfume department of the underworld mall." said Alex.

"Ug, I fell sorry for him." said Alicia as she shuddered.

Meanwhile in the Underworld Mall.

"Get away from me!" shouted a terrified Skulker.

He was being chased by a bunch of diffrent mythical creatures, such as trolls, demons and other monsters. All of them were female and all wanted him to smell the perfumes and colognes they had.

"Come back sir! This new cologne will make you irresistible to the ladies!" said one of the sales women.

"You must try this new perfume, it has a hint of citrus!" said another.

"Ahhhh! Stay away you horrid creatures!" said the Skulker as he dodged yet another lady trying to spray him with perfume. He continued to run around with a large crowd of perfume ladies chasing him.

"You will bring him back, right?' said Alicia.

"Oh I will...eventually."said Alex.

"What happened?" said Danny as he finally came too.

"Oh nothing much, we just beat Skulker and sent him packing." said Sam.

"Sam! Alicia! Your all right" said Danny and Valerie as they ran up to see their friends.

"Yeah, thanks to Alex." said Sam.

"Yeah, it turns out Alicia was right, he is a magic user." said Tucker.

"Really? Well thanks for helping us." said Danny.

"Aw, it was nothing." said Alex.

"It wasn't nothing, you saved our butts, if you hadn't revived me and Sam we would be dead by now." said Alicia, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I did." said Alex as he blushed a little.

"I hate to interrupt this happy moment, but the school bell just rung." said Jazz.

"Well we better get back to class, but I want to talk to you guys later. Ok?" said Alex.

"Ok." said everyone else.

As the teens walked back to the school they failed to notice that the Fright Knight was watching them.

"Lord Plasmius, Skulker has failed to destroy the girls, and there seems to be a wizard who has now joined hem." the Fright Knight said into his communicator.

"Drat! I knew something would go wrong, that girl must have a lucky charm or two." said Vlad.

"What are your orders Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Remain in Amity Park and keep observing Daniel and his friends, Vlad out." said Vlad as he cut communication.

This was bad, Skulker had failed to get rid of the brats, and now there was another magic do gooder. Vlad had to come up with a plan or he was sunk. Then it hit him, what if he offered a reward for their capture. He would offer a huge amount of money for the capture of the girls and that new boy, and maybe Daniel if they could get him. He would spread the word through the ghost community, one of them was bound to succeed. All he needed to do was make a phone call.

Meanwhile at the ghost resort, Technus was playing Marco Polo with the other ghosts.

"Marco!" shouted Technus.

"Polo!" shouted the other ghosts.

Just then Technus's cell phone rang.

"Hey Technus, your phones ringing!" said Desiree.

"What? It is, but who would be calling me here?" said Technus as he flew to where his phone was.

"Hello?" said Technus as he answered the phone.

"Hello Technus, long time no see." said Vlad.

"Vlad! What do you want!" said Technus, the mention of the infamous halfa's name caught all the other ghosts attention.

"Why I've just called to make a exciting new offer, if you would just put me on speaker phone.' said Vlad.

"Why should I listen to you." said Technus.

"Because this offer could be very financially rewarding." said Vlad.

"Fine, I'll put you on speaker phone." said Technus, as he put the phone into a device that would allow Vlad to speak to the others.

"You all may be wondering why I'm calling you?" said Vlad.

"Yeah, especially since we promised to destroy you after what you pulled last time." said Spectra.

"Oh that little incident, can't we just forget about it?" said Vlad.

"What do you want old man?" said Ember.

"Quite simply this, I am offering a reward for the capture of Alicia Szivos and Samantha Manson, and the new wizard that has joined them. I will give $50 million dollars to the one who brings them to me, the reward will be doubled if you manage to capture Daniel as well." said Vlad.

"Are you seroius?" said Walker.

"I'm dead serious, capture them and the reward is yours. Think of what you can do with all that money." said Vlad.

The ghosts began to picture what they would do with a potential $100 million dollars. Ember thought of how she could finance a new concert tour. Walker thought of all the improvements he could make to his prison. Technus thought of all the lovely technology he could buy. Spectra, Kitty, and Desiree all had pretty mush the same thought, the mother of all shopping sprees.

"Ok, Plasmius, I accept the offer, just have the money ready when I bring them in." said Ember.

"Not if I get them first." said Walker.

"The ghost child and his friends will be defeated by me, the money will be mine." said Technus.

"Not if I have something to say about it." said several ghosts at once.

The ghosts ran off to make plans to get Sam and Alicia. Vlad hung up his phone and smiled.

"Yes, soon they will be in my clutches Mwhahaha!" said Vlad. (AN: time to use the hurt Vlad lever. _Author pulls the lever._)

Suddenly a bucket of rotten eggs fell on Vlad.

"Note to self: destroy Rob Phantom when this is over." said Vlad as he went to clean up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Wow, another long chapter, and two in one weekend, I am on fire baby!

Ember: That's my little writer boy. _Ember kisses Rob._

Me: What a great day, now a message from me!

Holy ghost bounty hunters batman! Vlad has turned up the heat on our heros now. He has all the ghosts chasing after them, and with $100 million on the line they will be fighting extra hard. Will our heros be able to fend off the greedy ghosts? Will the introduction of a new member of team Phantom help them? Or will Vlad's evil finally win? Read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos to find out.

Ember: Lets go out and celebrate!

Me: Right behind you, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The $100 Million Dollar Kids

For once it was not a nice sunny day in Amity Park, it was actually cloudy and it looked like it would rain. Our heros were meeting with Alex at Danny's house to talk with him. Little did they realize that this peaceful talk would end so badly.

"So your really a wizard?" said Tucker.

"Yes I am." said Alex.

"Cool, are you like Harry Potter?" said Jazz. (AN: to head off the lawyers I just want to say I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Roweling does.)

"Not really, for one thing I never went to a wizard school, and I don't have a owl either." said Alex.

"But you use magic just like Alicia does?" said Danny.

"Yes I do, my family has been using our powers for generations to protect the world from the forces of evil." said Alex.

"Alicia's family does that too. So I guess that's what most magic people use their powers for?" said Valerie.

"That is true, most of the magic users you meet are good, although there are some bad ones." said Alex.

"Good thing only we only have to deal with ghosts, I don't think we could handle all the monsters and evil witches and wizards on top of that." said Sam.

"Yeah, they mostly stay away from small towns like Amity Park and head to big cities." said Alicia.

"Yeah, I do have question for you guys?" said Alex.

"Yeah?" said the teens.

"Where did Sam get her powers from, they seem new." said Alex.

"Wait, you can tell how long a person has been using magic?" said Jazz.

"Yes, it's a skill that comes with time. In about a year or two most magic users can tell how long another person has been using magic, it just sort of develops." said Alex.

"To answer your question I'm the one who taught her magic, when we had a incident with vampires on Halloween she showed a great ability for magic, and she wanted to learn, so I said yes." said Alicia.

"You taught her by yourself? You must be very good." said Alex.

"Aw, I'm not that good, she's just such a quick learner." said Alicia, blushing.

"Your just being modest, I'm sure you're a really good teacher." said Alex, also slightly blushing.

"Is it me, or are those two flirting?" Tucker whimpered to Valerie.

"Just go with it, maybe she'll find he makes her happy, she does deserve to have someone." whispered Valerie. (AN: Yes! I'm like cupid, only I don't run around shooting people with arrows, except those who deserve it. _Author looks evilly at Vlad, who runs away screaming._)

"Well I'm glad you came to save us, we were almost goners." said Sam.

"It was no problem, I just didn't want to see you guys get hurt." said Alex.

"Well I hope you can help us with ghost problems in the future." said Danny.

"Count on it." said Alex.

"He's so nice and he likes to think of others, and I feel a strong connection to him. I wonder if he could be the one?" thought Alicia.

"That Alicia is so nice, and she likes to help others in need, and I feel some sort of connection to her. I wonder if she could be the one?" thought Alex.

If you want to know what is going on, then let your humble author explain. With witches and wizards they have the ability to sense many things. One of these senses is the ability to sense when your true love is near. When their true love is near magic users get a felling of connection to that person. Most people do also, but magic users are more in tune with the energies involved. Which is probably why most marriages with at least one magic user in them last forever.

"But he probably doesn't feel that way about me." thought Alicia.

"But she probably doesn't feel that way about me." thought Alex.

Of course they have to realize it first, back to the story.

Well, at least Skulker is now gone, what else could..." began Tucker before Danny interrupted him.

"Tucker don't say that!" said Danny.

"Yeah, everyone knows what happens when you say that." said Sam.

"Oh come one, what are the chances anything bad will happen?" said Tucker.

"With our luck the chances are pretty good." said Jazz.

"Ok, we'll wait a few minutes, and if anything bad happens you can blame me." said Tucker.

The group sat waiting for the sky to fall, or a meteor to hit them, or maybe Danny's dad to come in and blather on about ghosts. After several minutes without the world coming to an end Tucker spoke up.

"See guys, nothing bad..." said Tucker, then several pairs of hands grabbed Sam, Danny and Alicia and phased them out of the room.

"...happened." said Tucker.

"Oh my God! The ghosts have taken Danny, Sam and Alicia!" said Jazz.

"Not without a fight they don't." said Valerie as she changed into her battle suit.

"Wait for us, we're helping too." said Jazz.

"Yeah, no one steals my friends and gets away with it." said Tucker.

"Good, lets go." said Valerie.

"Wait! I want to help too." said Alex.

"Are you sure your up to it?" said Valerie.

"Oh I think I am." said Alex as he summoned glowing fire to his hands.

"Good then lets go." said Valerie.

The teens left to pursue the fleeing ghosts. Meanwhile the ghosts were quickly fleeing the town and headed for Wisconsin with their captives.

"This worked out great, the reward is ours!" said Ember.

"Yeah, with all that money I can hire people to be miserable, I'll stay young forever!" said Spectra.

"Yes, with this money I can live like a queen, just as I always wanted." said Desiree.

"Uh, I would hate to interrupt this happy moment, but where are you taking us?" said Danny from in the ghost and witch proof net.

"Yeah, and what reward are you talking about?" said Alicia.

"And who the heck are you working for?" said Sam.

"Well it probably doesn't matter considering your doomed. But we're taking you to Wisconsin to get the $100 million reward on your heads from Vlad Plasmius." said Spectra.

"What! Vlad but a reward on our heads!" said Danny.

"Yeah, a cool 100 million, you should be honored that your worth so much." said Ember.

"Some how I don't feel so honored." said Sam.

"Well tough, once we get you to Vlad we will be rich, so who cares what you think." said Desiree.

"Oh come one, what did we ever do to you?' said Alicia.

The three ghost women glared at Alicia.

"I mean except the fact we beat you up." Alicia said nervously.

"I hope Vlad makes you fell all the pain we felt." said Ember.

"Oh come on Ember, remember when we saved everyone on Halloween. I even got my ghost powers from you, we're like practically sisters." said Alicia.

"Well, that is true..." said Ember.

"And I play the guitar, I could join your band." said Alicia.

"I could always use another band member..." said Ember.

"Don't let her distract you, remember the reward." said Spectra.

"Oh right, sorry." said Ember as they flew on.

"Crud, that almost worked, I need to come up with another plan." thought Alicia.

Alicia decided to use the spell she was saving for an emergency, the Psychic powers spell.

"I hope this works. Hey guys, can you hear me?" thought Alicia.

"What? Alicia? How come I can hear you in my mind?" thought Danny.

"I used a psychic powers spell to make it so we can talk without them hearing us." thought Alicia.

"Cool, so what do you want to talk about?" thought Sam.

"I want to plan our escape, any ideas?" thought Alicia.

"Not really, this net is blocking our powers and keeping us inside." thought Danny.

"There must be a way to get out of here?" thought Alicia.

"I don't see how, I do have one question. What we're you doing saying you were going to join Ember's band?" thought Sam.

"I was trying to trick Ember into letting me out, fat lot of good it did us." thought Alicia.

"Wait, that may be it." thought Danny.

"What?" thought Sam and Alicia.

"If we can trick Ember, Spectra, and Desiree we may be able to get away." thought Danny.

"How do we do that?" thought Sam.

"Their all after the reward right?" thought Danny.

"Right." though the girls.

"And their all evil and greedy right?" thought Danny.

"Right." thought the girls.

"So we have to make them think that they are all trying to double cross each other. Then when they fight we may be able to escape." thought Danny.

"Ok, what do we do?" thought Sam.

"Follow my lead." thought Danny, then he spoke to the ghosts.

"Hey you guys, you don't really think the others will share the reward with you?" said Danny.

"What are you getting at ghost child?" said Spectra.

"What he means is you don't really think the other two will let you get part of the reward?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I mean come on Ember, think of who your dealing with, do you actually trust them to keep their word." said Alicia.

"I guess your right." said Ember.

"Of course I am, they plan to double cross people all the time, why should you trust them." said Alicia.

"Your right, I'll just take you three and get the reward for my self." said Ember as she grabbed the net

"Hey Spectra, you aren't going to let her steal your reward are you?" said Sam.

"No one takes my reward." said Spectra as she grabbed the net from Ember.

"Desiree, you really do deserve the reward more then these two." said Danny.

"Your darn right I do, give me that net!" said Desiree as she took the net.

"Hey you loser, those are my tickets to fame and fortune!" said Ember.

"Oh no you don't, those kids are going to make me rich." said Spectra.

"You fools, the reward for these children will make me a queen, give them back!" said Desiree.

The three ghosts fought over the net containing Danny, Sam, and Alicia. They pulled on it back and forth trying to get it out of the others hands. Finally all three of them were tugging on the opening of the net, then something bad happened. Ember, Spectra, and Desiree pulled so hard on the net that it ripped opened, releasing our heros.

"Uh oh." said Ember.

"Uh oh is right, take a wild guess what we're going to do to you." said Sam.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Desiree said while cowering in fear.

"Why yes we are." said Alicia as a purple glow came to her hands.

Needless to say it didn't take long for our enraged heros to take care of the greedy ghosts. After a lot of ectoplasmic and magical blasts and punches the three ghosts were out cold. Just as Danny and the girls were finishing up Valerie and the others arrived in the Specter Speeder.

"Danny, your alright!" said Jazz.

"Yeah, did anyone bring the Fenton Thermos?" said Danny.

"Here you go dude." said Tucker as he threw it to Danny.

Danny caught it and sucked the ghosts girls inside, then he, Sam, and Alicia went to the Specter Speeder.

"So how did you guys defeat them?" said Valerie.

"Oh it was Danny's idea, we managed to trick them into not trusting each other." said Sam.

"What were they going to do with you anyway?' asked Jazz.

"Well it seems dear old Vlad has put a $100 million price on our heads, and they were taking us to him to claim the reward." said Danny.

"Vlad's put a price on your heads! This is not good." said Jazz.

"Tell us about it, this means probably every ghost in world is after us." said Alicia.

"Don't worry, we got your back, no ghost is going to kidnap our friends." said Valerie.

"Yeah little bro, they'll have to get through us first." said Jazz.

"No one is going to hurt my friends and get away with it, count me in." said Tucker.

"Ditto for me, no one messes with my friends." said Alex.

"That's nice of you guys, but you can't keep a eye on us 24/7." said Danny.

"Yeah, there has to be a better solution." said Alicia.

"I think there may be a way to keep us safe without the 24 hour a day watches." said Sam.

"What is it?" said the other teens.

"Maybe Danny's parents can help us." said Sam.

"Yeah, maybe they can create a invention to protect us, good idea Sam." said Danny as she gave her a kiss.

The teens flew back to Amity Park to Talk to Danny's parents. They reached the lab where Danny's parents were working and explained the situation to them.

"So Vlad's up to his old tricks again is he? I should have known he would not stay quiet forever." said Maddie.

"Well he isn't laying a hand on my kids or their friends, thank goodness we just completed the Fenton Ghost Shelter." said Jack.

"Uh, what does it do?" said Jazz, remembering some of her parents earlier inventions.

_Flashback _

"_Kids I want you to see the Fenton Waffle Maker, it cooks them twice as fast as regular waffle makers." said Jack._

_Jazz didn't completely remember what happened next but it involved growling waffles and a huge battle. _

She thought it best to not relive that memory, she still was afraid of waffles.

"I glad you asked Jazz honey, it is a completely self contained living quarters that can house up to ten people comfortably. It is designed to keep the people save in case of a ghost attack. We're going to put you kids in it until we can figure out a better way to protect you." said Maddie.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Danny.

"It's the only way, don't worry we'll come up with something to protect you." said Maddie.

"What about our parents?" said Sam.

"We already called them and told them about the ghosts trying to kidnap you, they agree that this is the best way." said Maddie.

"Do we all have to go, I mean they only took Danny, Sam, and Alicia." said Tucker.

"Yes, but there's no telling whether they will come after one of you next, so for the sake of caution you all need to be in the shelter." said Maddie.

"Now don't dawdle, those ghosts could be sneaking up on you right now." said Jack as he pushed the teens into the shelter.

"Don't worry kids, we'll think of something. Oh, and there's clean clothes on the dresser, and no funny business." said Maddie as the door slammed shut.

"Well this is great, now because of Vlad we're trapped in this stupid shelter." said Jazz.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that mom and dad will think of something." said Danny.

"Yeah, but in the mean time look at this place, its packed." said Tucker.

Indeed it was, it had all the comforts of home. A TV/Living room, three bedrooms, a kitchen with a months supple food, and even a video game system.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said it was comfortable." said Alicia.

"Well at least we have time to plan what we will do with Vlad once we get out of here." said Sam.

"Yeah, we still have to get that bounty off of your heads, and it may be only a matter of time before he puts one on ours." said Valerie.

"Hey guys I have a question. Are your lives always this weird?" said Alex.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Danny.

"Well thank goodness I'm used to weird stuff, so what do we do now?" said Alex.

"Right now we get settled in, then we come up with a plan to deal with Vlad." said Danny.

"Well lets decide who gets which bedroom." said Valerie.

"I say we put me and Danny in one room, Tucker and Valerie in another, and Alex and Alicia in the last one, Jazz can use the pull out couch." said Sam.

"Ok." said Everyone.

"Well it looks like were going to be roommates." said Alex with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Alicia, also with a nervous laugh.

"Ok guys I say we get to bed, it's been a long day and we need to start planning first thing in the mourning." said Jazz.

our heros went to bed, but in Wisconsin the halfa we all love to hate was scheming. He had found out from the Fright Knight that Ember, Desiree, and Spectra had all failed to capture the brats. In addition he had found out that Jack and Maddie were now helping them.

"So you think your parents can keep you save Daniel? Well you'll soon see how wrong you are. Mwahahaha!" said Vlad. (AN: Oh Boy! Time to ruin Vlad's happiness! _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Suddenly the Army of Fluffy Doom, made up of cats and ghost weasels, attacks Vlad. They bite scratch and hit him with rotten fruit, then as suddenly as they appeared they are gone.

"I really have to destroy Rob Phantom one of these days." said Vlad as he went to get some bandages. (AN: You'll never get me Vlad, never do you hear me Hahahaha.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: Hello loyal readers, Ember here filling in for Rob Phantom. It seems that Rob has a bit of a cold and can't do his normal show.

Rob: The flying monkeys from mars are coming for me!

Ember: It also seems to have made him a little delirious. So I will be closing out the chapter today.

Rob: Ember! I need some more soup cough , hack, other sounds of sickness.

Ember: Coming Robby, I just have to finish this.

Well it looks like the first attempt to capture the dipstick and his friends has failed, although it would have worked if I had been doing it alone, but anyway. Now that the dipstick's parent are helping will he and the others be safe, or will they be captured and placed at the mercy of Vlad. The only way to find out is to read the next rocking chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Rob: Ember, I see a bright, white light!

Ember: That's only the ceiling light.

Rob: Oh, can you bring me some more blankets then?

Ember: Don't worry, doctor Ember has special treatment for you. _Ember says in a sultry voice._

Rob: I can't wait.

Ember: Don't worry, I'll be right there. Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The $100 Million Dollar Kids Part Two.

It was a another nice day in the town of Amity Park. But you could not tell down in the Fenton's lab. Jack and Maddie had been working all night on a invention to portent Danny and his friends. They had decided to create a portable ghost shield that would protect the user from all ghosts.

"Jack, don't you think it still a little big?" said Maddie.

And it was big, the power supply was at least the size of a backpack, and the unit it self looked like a smaller version of the Ops center, and it was suppose to be worn on their heads.

"Well this is as small as I can get it, I guess the kids will just have to get used to the extra weight." said Jack.

"But Jack, the way it is now they won't be able to move." said Maddie.

"Well maybe we can make it smaller, but it will take another day or so." said Jack.

"Don't worry, we have the time, the kids have plenty of supplies in the shelter." said Maddie.

"That's the spirt! Now lets get back to work, no ghost is going to hurt my kids as long as Jack Fenton is around." said Jack as they got back to work.

Meanwhile our heros were just sitting down to breakfast and they were trying to figure out what to do. Well, mostly they were arguing about what to have for breakfast.

"I say we have a all meat breakfast, we need the energy to think." said Tucker.

"Ew, No! We need fruits and cereal, that will provide better energy to think." said Sam.

"Are you mad, do you think Vlad eats that stuff, no! He eats meat, that's why he is so clever." said Tucker.

"If he or you had any sense you would eat fruits and cereal, they are much better then meat." said Sam.

"Hey who are you saying has no sense!" shouted Tucker.

"You, that's who, or has all the meat effected your brain!" shouted Sam.

Ah yes the almost weekly fight between Sam and Tucker over what they should eat. It never fails that when the gang try to figure out what they should eat that Sam and Tucker get into this argument. Of course Danny and Valerie always try to calm them down.

"Sam, maybe we can compromise a little?" said Danny.

"Yeah Tuck, can't we just compromise." said Valerie.

"No, if we compromise with him it will lead to the extinction of all life on Earth!" said Sam, glaring at Danny.

"We can't ever compromise with her, if we do the animals will over run us and it will bring about the end of all mankind!" said Tucker, glaring at Valerie.

this was usually the signal for Danny and Valerie to back off and wait for them to cool down. As Sam and Tucker argued Alex looked over to Alicia and Jazz to ask a question.

"Does this always happen?" said Alex.

"More then you ever will know." said Jazz.

"Yeah, I've only been here a few months and I've seen at least seven of these fights." said Alicia.

"Well what do we do to stop it?" said Alex.

"I don't know. Hey! Maybe Alicia can conjure up a air horn, that should brake through the noise." said Jazz.

"Well its worth a shot, here goes." said Alicia, with a wave of her hand a poof of smoke appeared, and out of that a air horn fell into Jazz's hand

"Ok guys, cover your ears." said Jazz as she pressed the button, the air horn gave out a very loud sound, instantly stopping the argument.

"Jazz! What was that for?" said Sam.

"It was to get you two to stop bickering like little children, we don't have time for this. We need to come up with a plan to stop Vlad." said Jazz.

"But what about breakfast?" said Tucker.

"If you can't decide, I'll let Alex and Alicia decide." said Jazz.

"Us?" said Alex and Alicia.

"Yes, now what do you think we should have for breakfast?" said Jazz.

The two teens took about a minute to think about it, then they had their answer.

"Pizza!" they both said.

"Pizza? That's what we should have for breakfast?" said Danny.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." said Alicia.

"Well it is a idea, pizza it is then. I'll tell you when its ready." said Jazz, who went to get the pizzas out of the fridge.

"So you like having pizza for breakfast too?" said Alex.

"Yeah, I do." said Alicia.

"Small world isn't it?" said Alex.

"Yeah, I guess it is." said Alicia, both of them blushing by now.

After a unusual breakfast our heros sat down to figure out what to do.

"I think we should try beating the stuffing out of him until he takes the reward off of our heads." said Danny.

"I agree, the only thing people like Vlad understand is force." said Valerie.

"I think that we should try to get the ghosts to remember what Vlad did to them, maybe they will turn against him." said Jazz.

"I say we should send him to a plain of unspeakable horror, like the underworld mall's perfume department, or the Garginar museum of really boring stuff." said Alex.

"I agree with him, we need to send him somewhere that will make him regret ever messing with us, like the Place of Ultimate Evil." said Alicia.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" said Alex.

"From what Danny and the others told me he tried to take over the world twice, and the last time he almost succeeded. We must do everything in our power to stop him from ever doing that again." said Alicia.

"Ok, if you say so." said Alex.

"Well those are all really good ideas, but we have to decide which one to use." said Jazz.

"Why don't we just use the fighting and banishing ideas together?" said Sam.

"Hey, that could work, lets try that." said Valerie.

"Great idea Sam." said Danny, who then gave Sam a kiss.

"Aw it was nothing, you guys came up with the main ideas, I just suggested using them together." said Sam.

"Good thing we have all the smart people like Sam, Jazz, and, Valerie, and Alicia, or we would be in big trouble." said Danny.

As they were finishing up they heard a shout come from outside the shelter.

"Eureka, we have done it!" bellowed Jack.

The door to the shelter opened to reveal a smiling Jack Fenton.

"Kids we have done it, come out and see it." said Jack.

The kids scrambled out to see the invention, what they saw were seven watch like devices laying on the table.

"So what are these?" asked Danny.

"I'm glad you asked, these are the Fenton Portable Ghost Shields, these babies create a ghost shield around the person wearing them. These should protect you from any ghosts that might try to get you." said Jack.

"Are they safe?" said Jazz.

"Yes. Well they do have some minor glitches that make them shut down if a certain frequency is used. But how would they find that out?" said Maddie.

"Well at least their not the size of a refrigerator." said Jazz.

"Come on kids, try them out so we can see if they work." said Jack.

Our heros put the devices on and activated them. Suddenly a glowing green shield appeared that surrounded them in a cone of energy.

"So this should keep us safe?" said Alicia.

"That it will, no ghost in the Ghost Zone can get through that." said Jack.

Just as Jack was saying this two ghosts were planing on proving him wrong. They had watched the whole thing through a tiny digital camera set up in the lab. This camera showed the whole conversation, even the part on how to brake the shield to its master.

"Oh great now the ghost child and his friends are protected by those blasted shields, how do we capture them now." said Skulker.

"Don't worry, I, Technus, ghost master of technology will figure a way around these shields. No invention of a humans can stop me." said Technus.

"Yeah whatever, just capture the kids and get them here so we can claim the reward." said Johnny 13.

"Fine, I just need one of you to get the plans for the device so I may find out how to disable it." said Technus.

"I'll go, I think I'll make less of a scene then you two." said Johnny.

"Fine, just get the stupid plans." said Skulker.

"Come on Kitty, we have some plans to get." said Johnny as he and Kitty rode off.

The two ghosts rode through the Ghost Zone to the Fenton Portal. When they got there they found it closed.

"Johnny, how are we going to get in there." said Kitty.

"Don't worry, I swiped on of those door openers from their lab the last time we got out." said Johnny.

He pressed the button and the doors to the portal opened. Then the two young ghosts drove into the lab. Fortunately for them the coast was clear, no one was in the lab, and Danny and friends had left the house.

"Ok babe, lets look for those plans." said Johnny.

That was easier said then done, for the Fenton's lab was a mess. There were inventions and blueprints scattered allover the place. The fact that Jack also seemed to leave old food wrappers around did not help.

"Yuck, don't these people ever clean anything?" said Kitty.

"Who cares about their cleaning habits, we have some plans to find." said Johnny as he looked through the blueprints.

They searched all over for the blueprints, emptying out file cabinets and throwing stuff off of tables, making a already messy lab even more messy.

"Where are those plans?" said Johnny. Then Kitty noticed something stuck to his back.

"Hey Johnny. What's that on your back?" said Kitty pointing at a piece of paper.

"What?" said Johnny, he pulled the paper off of his back, it was the plans for the portable ghost shield.

"These are the plans for that thing! Good work babe!" said Johnny.

Just then they heard a person starting to come down the stairs.

"Quick Kitty, lets get out of here." said Johnny.

They hopped on to his bike and drove off. The door to the portal just closed when Jack came down. He looked around the disaster area that once was his lab.

"Ah, just as I left it." said Jack. (AN: Good old Jack, totally oblivious as always.)

Johnny and Kitty rode back to Technus's lab, where they handed the blue prints to him.

"Excellent, with these plans I will make a device to disable those shields, then we can capture them and claim the reward." said Technus.

So Technus worked quickly to build the device that would bring doom down upon our heros heads. In little more then fifteen minutes he had the device ready.

"Ah ha, I have done it. This device will use high frequency waves to short out the watches the ghost child and his friends are wearing, then we can capture them and bring them to Vlad." said Technus.

And so without another word the ghosts were off to capture Danny, Sam, and Alicia. Meanwhile our heros were walking around the town and getting strange looks from the people. It may have had something to do with the weird glowing, green cones that they were under.

"Hey buddy, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." said Alicia to one of the on lookers, who did just that.

"Dang, that's the fifth person to take a picture. Who's bright idea was it to go out in public?" said Sam.

"It was Tucker, he wanted to go see the new PDA that came out at the electronics hut."said Danny.

"Now I see why Jazz decided to stay home." said Valerie.

"At least no one is saying anything." said Alex.

"Hey look at the losers!" said a familiar voice.

"Speak of the devil, or devils in this case." Alicia said, as Dash and his crew came down the street.

"What happen Fentina? Your wacko parents get you to test one of their inventions?" said Dash.

"Leave us alone, don't you have a puppy to kick or something?"said Danny.

"Hey Manson, Szivos, those glowy green things look good on you, they hide how hideous you are." said Paulina.

"Why you little..." said Sam as a glow started to form in her hand.

"No Sam, we can't us our powers in public, we can get back at her later." Alicia whispered to Sam.

"Why don't you beat it Paulina, isn't there a shoe sale you have to get to?" said Valerie.

"Really? My schedule doesn't say anything about a shoe sale today." said Paulina.

"Figures she's to dumb to realize when someone is telling her to buzz off." said Sam.

"Come one guys lets go." said Alex.

"Hey where are you going big boy, why hang with these losers when you can hangout with me." said Paulina, putting on the most sickeningly sweet act you ever saw.

"Maybe I want to hang out with people with a IQ that I don't have to dig for, and who have more depth then a small puddle." said Alex.

"How dare you! You'll regret turning me down, come on guys, I want to get to that shoe sale before its over." said Paulina as the she and the league of evil left.

"Good job Alex, you showed them up." said Tucker.

"Yeah, you really told that little tramp off." said Alicia.

"Thanks." said Alex.

But then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no, not here, not now." said Danny.

"What? What's happening?" said Alex.

"That's Danny's ghost sense, it tells us when a ghost is nearby." said Alicia.

Just then several ghosts appeared over the street, the people saw these ghosts and knew what to do almost immediately. They ran away screaming like cowards, soon only our heros were left in the area.

"Ghost child, we have come for the bounty on you and the two witches heads." said Skulker.

"Oh great, you guys are after the reward too?" said Danny.

"Yes ghost child, and we will be the ones to collect it. Then with that money I can take over the world!" said Technus

"Dude, chill, we have to capture them first." said Johnny.

"What makes you think you can get us? These watches we're wearing protect us from ghosts." said Alicia.

"Oh I think this will do it." said Skulker as he pulled out a strange ray gun.

He fired at the shields protecting our heros. The shields began to flicker in and out and then they finally died. Our heros looked shocked that the shields had failed.

"Uh oh, this is not good." said Alicia.

"You got that right whelp." said Technus as he fired a net launching device at Danny, Sam, and Alicia.

The net captured our heros and gagged them as well, so they could not pull the same trick they had used on Ember, Spectra, and Desiree. Valerie and the others tried to help them but they were hit with restraints that prevented them from moving. Then Johnny 13 swooped down and grabbed the net our heros were in.

"Hey, you leave them alone!" said Alex.

"Yeah, you dirty ghost better put down our friends right now." said Valerie.

"I don't think so, say goodbye to your little friends." said Skulker as they disappeared into a portal.

Several minutes later the restraints that bound our heros disappeared.

"Oh no! They got Danny, Sam, and Alicia, and now their taking them to Vlad." said Tucker.

"Not without a fight their not, we're going to get them back." said Valerie.

"Yeah, no one takes my friends and gets away with it!" said Alex.

Our remaining heros ran back to the Fenton's home to tell them what had happened. Meanwhile the villains had gotten our heros to Vlad's castle. They took them to Vlad's study room, where the evil halfa was sitting down enjoying some tea.

"Plasmius, we have brought the ghost child and the two witches." said Skulker as he dropped the net containing our heros.

"Ah very good, you will find the money in those briefcases on the table, I took the liberty of dividing them into equal shares for you." said Vlad.

The greedy ghosts ran over to the table and opened the cases and found exactly $33 million in each of them.

"Oh Johnny look at it, we can live like all those people on tv now." said Kitty.

"This should be more then enough to fund my inventions." said Technus.

"I will miss hunting the ghost child, but this will more then make up for it." said Skulker.

"Very good, now please leave I have a few words to say to my new guests." said Vlad.

With that the ghosts left with their reward, and Vlad turned to his guests.

"What Daniel, no witty banter? No insults about how I should get a cat?" said Vlad, then he noticed the gags taped to their mouths.

"Well we can't have that can we?" said Vlad as he ripped the gags off of their faces. Our three heros gave out a loud yell when this happened.

"Hey, you didn't have to pull so hard!" said Sam.

"Yeah, no wonder you can't get anyone to like you, you crazed up fruit loop." said Danny.

"When I get out of here I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking." said Alicia.

"Oh I don't think so little badger, for you see I'm the one calling the shots here. Fright Knight, come here." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Bring out the collars will you." said Vlad.

"Yes my Lord." said the Fright Knight as he left to fetch them.

"Oh no, not again." said Danny.

"What? What is going on?" asked Alicia.

"When Vlad captured us the second time he tried to take over the world he used these collars to control us. If we disobey him the collars will kill us." said Sam.

"Oh no, we have to get out of here." said Alicia.

Our heros struggled to get free of the net, but it was no use.

"Struggle all you want, you will never get away." said Vlad.

Then the Fright Knight returned.

"Ah good, put the collars on them." said Vlad.

With some difficulty and much kicking and name calling the Fright Knight was finally able to get the collars on.

"Very good, now release them and take them to their rooms, I will talk to them in the mourning." said Vlad.

"As you wish Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight as he took them out of the net and dragged them off.

"You'll never get away with this Vlad!" said Danny.

"Our friends will come to rescue us!" said Sam.

"You'll pay for this do you hear me. Pay!" said Alicia as they were taken out of the room.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be seeing your friends soon enough. Mwhahaha" said Vlad. (AN: Time once again to make Vlad's life miserable. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then suddenly a huge bucket of ink falls on Vlad, ruining his suit.

"Oh butter biscuits! This is the fifth suit this week that blasted Rob Phantom has ruined, I will make him pay on of these days." said Vlad as he angrily left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Rob Phantom here, just getting over a cold, but I'm back and feeling a little better.

Ember: Rob, could you get me some more soup. cough

Me: Oh yeah, it seems that since I'm half ghost I can make other ghosts get human diseases, and it seems Ember caught my cold.

Ember: I didn't even know that ghosts could get sick. cough hack

Me: Hey on our show any things possible.

Vlad: Like a evil villain popping up to destroy you?

Me: Yeah exactly...Vlad! What are you doing here?

Vlad: I'm here to destroy you and that blasted lever once and for all.

Danny: Not if we have anything to say about it

Vlad: What is Daniel doing here?

Valerie: We're here to help Rob while Embers sick, prepare to get your butt kicked.

Vlad: We'll see about that.

_Suddenly a hug battle starts, it's good guys verses on old, evil guy who needs a cat. At first Vlad was a little overwhelmed fighting two halfas and a ghost hunter. But as time went on he was starting to win. After awhile he had our heros backed up against a wall._

Vlad: You see, you can not defeat me, now I will destroy you.

Ember: Rob, I need more pillows. cough

Vlad: Oh will you shut up. _Vlad sends a blast at Ember, but it hits the Tv she was watching._

Me: Uh oh, your in trouble now.

Vlad: What are you talking about..._Vlad turns and sees a enraged Ember standing behind him._

Ember: YOU DESTROYED MY TV. PREPARE TO PAY! _Ember begins to beat up Vlad, I can't tell you what happened with out raising the rating, but it involves the use of a spork. Needless to say Vlad was no match for the enraged Ember and was thrown against a wall. _

Me: And now to add insult to injury. _Author pulls te hurt Vlad lever. Suddenly he is transported out of the control room and into the cafeteria of the Fluffy Army of Doom. Then they notice Vlad._

Random Ghost Weasel: squeak squeak squeak squeak. _Translation: looks like our work is never done. Then the army of adorable doom attacks Vlad. _

Vlad: Ahhh! Get them off of me!

Ember: Hey, this is better then what I was watching before.

Me: Glad you like it, now a message from me.

holy we're all doomed batman! It looks like Vlad has finally captured Danny, Sam, and Alicia. What horrible doom does he have in store for our heros? Will Valerie and the others be able to save them? Or will Vlad finally be able to conquer the world? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Me: Until Next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: We're Off to See The Vlad.

Just after Danny, Sam and Alicia were taken our remaining heros raced back to the Fenton's house to tell Jack and Maddie what happened. They ran up the steps and burst through the door to see Jack and Maddie on the couch playing checkers. They quickly turned to see the agitated teens standing in the doorway.

"What are you kids doing back so soon?" said Jack.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, the ghosts got Danny, Sam, and Alicia!" said the panicking Tucker.

Jack and Maddie jumped to their feet upon hearing this terrible news.

"What! How could this happen? What about the portable ghost shields?" said Maddie.

"Skulker pointed some sort of ray gun at the shields and they failed." said Valerie.

"Skulker? You mean that ghost hunter Danny told us about. Who else was with him?" said Maddie.

"Technus and Johnny 13 were there also, they were working together." said Tucker.

"This is serious, they must be working together to get Vlad's reward. What happened when they captured them?" said Jack.

"They opened a portal and disappeared." said Alex.

"Then they probably have already given them to Vlad." said Maddie.

"We have to rescue them!" said Tucker.

"And we will, no one messes with my family and lives to tell about it." said Jack.

"Jazz! Come down here!" Maddie shouted up the stairs.

"What is it mom?" said Jazz as she came down stairs.

"Your brother and some of his friends have been kidnaped by Vlad." said Maddie.

"Oh no! I told him he shouldn't have gone outside!" said Jazz.

"How did they disable the shield anyway?" said Tucker.

"They must have been spying on us, while we plan to get Danny, Sam, Alicia back we better sweep for any bugs they may have planted." said Maddie.

"Quickly kids, to the lab!" said Jack as they all raced downstairs.

Meanwhile Vlad had decided he would talk to the kids a little early. He sat down to dinner and had the Fright Knight bring them to the dining room. Minutes later the three teens entered the room being pushed forward by the Fright Knight.

"Why hello Daniel, Samantha, and Alicia. Why don't you join me for dinner?" said Vlad.

"That depends? Is the food poisoned?" said Danny.

"Why of course not. Why would I take the trouble to waste good poison when your wearing those collars?" said Vlad.

"You know he does have a point." said Sam.

"So why don't you sit down and enjoy yourselves? Your going to be here for a very long time." said Vlad.

Our heros reluctantly sat down to the table. They did have to admit they were hungry after all they had been through. Vlad's table was set up like he expected a few dozen people to show up at any moment. It was a feast fit for a king.

"I wonder how many third world nations are going hungry because of this?" said Alicia.

"Yeah Vlad, did you do this just to impress us?" said Danny.

"No, just to show you what money and power can give you. I could do this everyday for the rest of my life and never notice the expense. If you were to join me you too could have all of this." said Vlad as he swept his hand around to show the very expensive dining room they were in.

"Yeah, if we gave up our souls." said Danny.

"Oh Daniel, always with the witty comments. But seriously don't you tire of always having to protect a town where the people hate you?" said Vlad.

"Hey, a lot of people do like him now." said Sam.

"If your so sure of that why doesn't he just reveal who he is then?" said Vlad.

"Well I..." Sam started to say.

"And what of your powers? Both you and Alicia are witches. Do you think they would accept you?" said Vlad.

"Well if we just explained things..." Alicia started to say.

"Oh grow up! You know as well as I do that if they ever found out you were witches they would take both of you and burn you at the stake." said Vlad.

Both Alicia and Sam stayed silent because they knew that Vlad was probably right.

"They can never understand you, but I can. I can make you powerful and confident, I can make it so those people will never be able to harm you." said Vlad.

"What are you getting at Vlad?" said Danny.

"Well I'm here to make a offer. If you join me you will never have to worry about any angry mobs. You can have everything you ever dreamed of having. You can rule over the Earth as gods, all you have to do is say yes." said Vlad.

"Well...can we have sometime to think about it?" said Danny.

"But of course, I know you'll make the right decision. Fright Knight could you take them to their rooms now." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight as he directed them out of the room.

"If you kids get hungry just call the maids and they can bring something up, and think about what I said." said Vlad and Danny and friends left.

"Perfect, all is going according to plan. Their resolve is starting to weaken, soon I will have three powerful apprentices to help me conquer the world, and then the universe. Mwhahaha." said Vlad. (AN: This is probably the only chance I have to use the lever, and I'm going to take it. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

As Vlad was getting up the table cloth got caught in his clothes and he fell down, spilling a large amount of food on him.

"I must remember that when I have Daniel and his friends under my control to send them on a search and destroy mission to find Rob Phantom." said Vlad as he went to clean up. (AN: You can try to find me Vlad, but I am like the wind, silent but deadly...wait that didn't come out right.)

After the Fright Knight left them in their rooms they decided to meet in Danny's room to figure out what to do.

"So what do we do guys, he has us by the throat, literally." said Alicia.

"I don't think there is much we can do except wait for mom, dad and the others to come rescue us." said Danny.

"What do we do if Vlad confronts us before they get here?" said Sam.

"We may have to go along with him, but the second we see a chance to escape we take it." said Danny.

"I guess that's all we can do, well I'm going to bed, good night you guys." said Sam with a yawn.

"Good night Danny, Sam." said Alicia.

"Good night Sam, Alicia." said Danny.

As our three heros were going to bed, back in Amity Park the remaining heros were arming themselves to save them. From the looks off it they were arming to fight a small army, and from past experience with Vlad they just might have to fight one. They had all of their weapons ready, they had several Fenton Bazookas, ghost mashers, and Jack-o-Nine tails with them, and several more thermoses and as many ghost blasters as they could carry. They also had the Fenton Peeler and Fisher. To say that they were ready would be a understatement.

"Ok here the plan, we bust into Vlad's castle and take down any guards he might have, then we find Danny, Alicia, and Sam and then we beat the stuffing out of Vlad. Jazz while were at Vlad's castle you have to stay behind and man the defenses in case any ghosts attack." said Maddie.

"But I want to help too." said Jazz.

"No buts missy, someone has to protect the town and that is you." said Maddie.

"Ok fine." Jazz said as she pouted.

"Ok kids into the Specter Speeder, its time to kick some ghost butt." said Jack.

"Don't worry Alicia, we're coming to save you guys." thought Alex.

All of them piled into the Specter Speeder and flew off to Wisconsin to rescue our captured heros. It was serval hours later that they finally got to Vlad's castle (mostly because Jack got lost along the way) and the sun was just beginning to rise. They landed just outside the walls of the estate and got out of the speeder.

"Ok, we all know what to do?"said Maddie.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, then lets go." said Maddie.

They slowly made their way to the castle, but inside there was evil afoot. Vlad had woken up Danny, Sam, and Alicia to find out what their answer was to his offer.

"Well what do you say to my offer, do you except?" said Vlad.

Danny looked to Sam and Alicia, who looked depressed, but motioned for him to go on.

"I guess we have no choice, we except your offer." said Danny.

"Good, Fright Knight prepare the evil making machine for our guest." said Vlad.

"What! That wasn't part of the deal!" said Danny.

"Well I can't have you regretting your decision, Fright Knight take them to the lab." said Vlad.

"No! You can't do this." said Danny.

"I don't want to live through this again!" said Alicia.

"You'll pay for this!" said Sam.

As Vlad was dragging our heros to their doom Maddie and the others were moving through the castle. All they had seen so far were a few ghost servants, who they had taken down easily.

"When I get my hands on Vlad he'll regret ever taking my kid." said Jack.

"Just save some for the rest of us." said Valerie.

"Ok guys, be quiet, who knows what we may run into." said Maddie.

Then suddenly a ghost rose out of the ground in front of them.

"Ahhh!" yelled Tucker.

"Well gosh and golly gee, if it isn't the parents of that nice ghost boy." said the ghost of the Dairy King.

"Uh hi, who are you?" said Maddie.

"Why I'm the Dairy King don'tcha know." said the Dairy King.

"Vlad was right, you do haunt these halls." said Jack.

"Indeed he is. I'm guessing that you're here to rescue the ghost kid and his friends." said the Dairy King.

"Uh, yes we are, could you tell us where they are?" said Maddie.

"Why that mean old Vlad has taken them to his lab. He's going to turn them evil." said the Dairy King.

"Oh my gosh! We have to save them!" said Tucker.

"And we will, come on guys." said Valerie.

"Thank you Mr. Dairy King. Can I have your autograph?" said Jack.

"Maybe later, right now you have to save those young'ens. Try the Gouda, it's Dairy fresh!" said the Dairy King as he flew off.

"Ok, lets go." said Maddie as they raced to the lab.

"Don't worry Alicia, we're coming to save you." thought Alex.

Meanwhile Vlad was in the lab watching as some of his hired goons strapped Danny, Alicia and Sam to the evil making machine.

"Its amazing what you find laying around the Ghost Zone, isn't it?" said Vlad.

"So that's why this machine is so familiar, it's the same one the ghosts tried to us to make us evil before." said Alicia.

"I knew we should have blown it up." said Sam.

"Ah yes, and because of that I can now profit from that little mistake of yours." said Vlad.

"It didn't work when they tried it. What makes you think you'll succeed?" said Danny.

"Because I remembered to put the component that makes you obey me in." said Vlad.

"Uh oh." said Danny.

"Uh oh indeed. Let the transformation begin!" shouted Vlad.

The machine began to come to life and warn up. Its humming noise growing louder as if to signal the young heros doom. Just as it was about to start pumping evil into them a shot rang out across the room. It struck the tank containing the evil red liquid which spilled allover the floor. Vlad turned to see what had caused this and saw a women in a blue hazmat suit holding a large weapon on her shoulder. Not showing the least amount of shock at this turn of events Vlad addressed her.

"Ah, my dear Maddie, what a pleasure to see you again." said Vlad.

"Don't you ever call me that. I want you to release Danny and his friends or I'll put more holes in you then a piece of Swiss cheese." said Maddie.

"Always the protective mother aren't you, I like that in the women I'm going to marry." said Vlad.

"You'll marry her over my dead body!" shouted Jack.

"That's the idea you oaf, minion attack!" said Vlad.

The ghost guards that Vlad had in the room surged forward to attack the Fenton's. Maddie quickly sprung into action by pulling out the pole she had used to fight ghosts when Danny and her had been trapped at Vlad's place in Colorado (From the episode Maternal Instincts). She started to bash in the minions heads and turn them into puffs of green smoke. Jack at this time had gotten the Fenton Gauntlets out and was facing Vlad.

"Ok Vlad, when it comes to protecting my family the gloves are off, or on in this case, you know what I mean!" said Jack. (AN: That was my favorite line from Million Dollar Ghost, and I probably screwed it up, I'm so ashamed ;;)

"Your family is in danger every time you pick up a butter knife, I would treat them much better then you ever could." said Vlad.

This hit Jack hard and with a shout of rage he started to battle Vlad. He gave him a left, then a right, then a uppercut. Vlad was not doing so well against the enraged Jack, but he still was holding his ground, the battle was stalemated.

Meanwhile will the Fenton's were keeping Vlad and his minions busy, Valerie and the others had moved over to where Danny, Sam, and Alicia were. Valerie and Alex were covering Tucker, who would try to break the electronic locks on the restraints holding their friends down. They finally made it over to the tables.

"Hey guys, we're here to spring you." said Valerie.

"Good, but Vlad used the collars he used on us last time, you need to get them off too." said Danny.

"First things first, lets get you out of there." said Tucker.

He used his PDA to hack into the electronics controlling the locks. After a minute or so the device gave a ping and the locks came open, allowing Danny and the girls to get free.

"Now to work on those collars..." Tucker said, but then a sword cut his PDA in half.

"You will not tamper with Lord Plasmius's plans." said the Fright Knight.

"Well will see about that ghost." said Valerie as she blasted the Fright Knight.

"My PDA! You'll pay for that!" said Tucker, and he too joined the fight.

With Tucker's PDA destroyed they had only one option now, to get the control from Vlad, but that was easier said them done. The ghost fighters were not doing so well. The fact that Danny, Sam, and Alicia could not fight without risking death and Alex could not reveal his powers to the Fenton's put them at a disadvantage. Our heros did manage to get rid of most of Vlad's goons, but getting rid of Vlad was proving to be tougher, and with the Fright Knight it looked like they might lose. Finally it was down to them and Vlad.

"Give up Vlad, you can't take us all." said Maddie.

"I don't have to, as long as I hold this." said Vlad, holding the remote to the collars.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby." said Maddie.

"What can you do about it, as long as I hold this I have the upper hand." said Vlad.

"Then maybe its time to fold Vlad." said a new voice from the side of the room.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

"You!" shouted Vlad. As the figure emerged from the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I hate to end in a cliffie, but its part of the plot. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of this story, the next chapter will bring a end to the story.

Ember: Say it isn't so.

Me: I'm afraid it is, but don't worry, I have two more stories in the works. The long awaited story Danny Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper, and the long awaited sequel to the Ghost Scepter and Vlad Strikes Back, the Return of Dan.

Ember: That Dan Phantom gives me the creeps.

Dan: I think I'm very charming actually.

Me: Ah! Dan, what are you doing here!

Dan: I've come here to destroy you Rob Phantom, then I will use your reality altering machines to create the future the way I want it.

Me: Let me guess, a future full of Sam clones?

Dan: Yes..I mean no..I mean...I WILL DESTROY YOU! _Dan starts to shot at Rob, who nimbly ducks out of the way._

Me: Aw, looks like someone still has feelings for a certain goth.

Dan: I have no stupid emotions, just because I want a older version of Sam around when I rule the Earth doesn't mean I like her. _Dan blasts at where Rob is but misses, Rob hides behind some equipment. _

Me: Yeah right, and denials a river in Egypt.

Dan: Argh! Hold still so I can destroy you. _Dan shoots at Rob, but this time he knocks him into a wall. _

Dan: Any last words?

Me: _Thinking: I have to make him distracted. Wait, since part of him still seems to like Sam, maybe I can use that. _

Me: Yes, I do have something to say. Is that a 24 year old version of Sam in a bikini over there!

Dan: Where! Where!

Me: _Thinking: now that he's distracted I need a way out of this. Wait, Embers near the hurt Vlad lever, maybe since Dan has Vlad's ghost half in him it will effect him._

Me: Ember! Pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Ember: Why, what good will that do?

Me: Just pull it!

Ember: Ok, if you say so. _Ember pulls the hurt Vlad lever. For a second it seems to hesitate, then Dan disappears. He finds himself, along with Vlad because it **is** the hurt Vlad lever, in the middle of the annual ghost weasels and cats who hate Vlad/Dan convention._

Dan and Vlad: This isn't good._ The cats and ghost weasels notice them and immediately attack. They fall upon them like a tidal wave of fluffy doom._

Dan and Vlad: Ahhhhhh!

Ember: Wow, it actually worked.

Me: Good thing too, or we would have been crispy bacon

Tucker: Did someone mention bacon?

Me: Go away Tucker, the snack table is closed, thanks to you. _We switch to the cast snack table, which has been ransacked. Danny's crying because all the donuts are gone_

Tucker: Aw man. _Tucker leaves._

Me: Well now that the Madness is over, here is a message from me.

Horror of unspeakable horrors! Vlad still has the remote and is beating our heros. What will they do? Maybe this mysterious figure that has appeared will help them. Will our heros win? Will they defeat Vlad? The only way to find out is to read the final chapter of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.

Ember: I hope Vlad gets his butt kicked.

Me: We all do, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The End of the Road...or is it?

"You!" shouted Vlad.

"That's right, its me and I'm here to help my friends and family." said Jazz.

"What can you do, I have the remote." said Vlad.

Jazz was reluctate to attack because Vlad had the power to end Danny, Sam, and Alicia's lives. She did not know what to do.

"See, I have the upper hand." said Vlad.

It was then that Alex noticed there was a chandelier with a hole in the center directly over Vlad. Summoning some of his powers he untied the cord holding it up. Vlad, who was distracted by Jazz, did not notice it falling on him. The chandelier caught Vlad and trapped his arms, this caused the control to fly out of his hands. The control flew out and landed in Jazz's hand.

"Give me that back!" shouted Vlad as he broke free, he raced over to where Jazz was, but she threw it to Tucker.

"Here Tucker, catch!" said Jazz.

"You little whelp, give that to me this instant!" said Vlad as hen attacked Tucker.

"Hey Mister Fenton, heads up." said Tucker as he threw it to Jack.

Thus begins another round in the best game in the world, keep away from Vlad. Now to our humble announcers, Rob Phantom and Ember. We cut to them in a announcer booth, much like the one you see at football games.

"Thank you narrator guy, it's a beautiful day for America's favorite pastime, keep the control away from the creepy billionaire." said Rob.

"I thought baseball was America's pastime?" said Ember.

"Well, yeah...but enough about that lets watch the action." said Rob.

"Jack fades back looking for a opening, he sees Danny open across the room and sends a long ball his way." said Rob.

"Danny catches the remote, but oh no! Vlad is on him like fleas on a dog, Danny maneges to throw the control to Maddie before he is tackled." said Ember.

"Maddie reaches up and snags the remote in mid-flight, but Vlad is coming up fast, Maddie throws it to Valerie before she is grabbed by Vlad." said Rob.

"Wait, Maddie looks a little perturbed, like something happened just now. Wait, I think Vlad just copped a feel on Maddie in that last play." said Ember.

"From the replay we I can see your right, Vlad did cop a feel, and Maddie looks none to happy about it." said Rob.

"She pulls back her fist and, Oh, that had to hurt, a right hook to the jaw." said Ember.

"That was beautiful, lets see that on slow motion instant replay." said Rob.

In the slow motion we can see in detail Vlad's reaction to the punch.

"That'll be sore in the mourning, looks like Vlad has a bit of a glass jaw there." said Rob.

"Right you are Rob, now back to the game." said Ember.

"Vlad quickly gathers his bearings and shoots off to attack Valerie. She looks around for a opening and see Alex near the lab table. She throws a forward pass to him." said Rob.

"Vlad tries to intercept but he is tackled by Jack and smashed against the wall." said Ember.

"Lets see that in slow motion." said Rob.

We see Vlad being crushed by the massive form of Jack, who pulls back to reveal Vlad smashed into the wall, leaving a Vlad shaped indent.

"That was a great play, Alex has the remote and looks for a opening, he better find it quick because here comes Vlad. He sees Sam near the destroyed evil making machine and throws to her." said Ember.

"She jumps up to receive it, but look at that the Fright Knight knocks it out of the air with his sword! Its bounce around the room like a...thing that bounces." said Rob.

The control bounced around the room, with everybody trying to get it. No one can get it and finally it ends up smashing on ground. The second this happened the collars came off of Danny, Sam, and Alicia.

"Holy cow! This is it folks, its all over but Vlad crying and screaming now." said Rob.

Danny and the girls realized what had happened, and a evil smile crossed their faces.

"Uh oh." said Vlad.

This is where the real battle began, because now the good guys had Danny on their side. Sam and Alicia quickly grabbed some weapons, because they didn't want to risk exposure by using their powers. So Vlad now had a large group of really ticked off ghost hunters facing him.

"You think you've won, well think again." said Vlad.

Vlad fired at the group and the battle began again. The group began to battle in the already wreaked lab. There were laser blasts flying everywhere as each side tried to defeat the other. No one seemed to be winning at this point, then the Fright Knight tried to hit Alicia with his sword.

"Look out!" shouted Alex.

Alex knocked Alicia and himself out of the way, and the sword missed them by inches. They rolled across the floor and landed with Alex on top of Alicia.

"You saved me." said Alicia.

"Yeah, I guess I did." said Alex.

You remember earlier when I said that magic users can feel a connection to their true love, but they have to realize it first?

Alex and Alicia began to move there faces closer together.

Well I think that moment of realization is about to happen

They closed their eyes and puckered their lips. Time seemed to stand still, then their lips meet. It felt like fireworks were going off around them, which was kind of true. This was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to them, and it was the most beautiful moment a person could ever have, the moment when they found the one. The universe could have ended right then and there and they would not have noticed, they were lost to everything but each other. (AN: Ain't love a beautiful thing.)

"Wow." was all that they could say at first, then Alicia spoke.

"I guess I was right, you are the one." said Alicia.

"As was I." said Alex, as they kissed again.

"Hey you two, are you ok?" said Danny, who could not directly see them.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Alex.

"Good, we need some help here." said Danny as he fired at Vlad.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we got a villain to fight." said Alicia.

"Right, lets go." said Alex as they rejoined the fight.

By this point Vlad was having second thoughts about standing to fight. He needed a way out of this. He deicided to try one last ditch effort, he signaled the Fright Knight to use a massive wave of energy to knock the good guys down. The Fright Knight obeyed and our heros were knocked back.

While they were dazed and confused Vlad powered up a very powerful blast, enough to kill a person several times over. He looked for a person to use it on that they would run to help, giving him time to escape. He spotted Sam starting to get up and decided to use it on her. He fired the blast at her.

Danny saw the blast headed directly toward Sam.

"Noooo!" screamed Danny as he dived toward Sam.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, with the blast heading for Sam. Sam noticed it coming and prepared for the end, but then something happened. Danny jumped in front of her and the blast hit him. Danny was knocked back into Sam and they hit the wall. As they slide down he turned back into Danny Fenton.

"Danny!" came a shout from several throats at once, and everyone ran over to him.

Sam quickly got up to see if he was all right, but there was no pulse.

"No! Danny, speak to me. Speak to me!" screamed Sam, crying and holding the lifeless form of Danny to her.

"No, it can't be." said Jazz, who also started to cry.

everyone else started to cry as well, even the normally happy Jack was crying his eyes out. Vlad decided this was a good time to vacate the premises, and he and the Fright Knight were quickly gone. A gloomy atmosphere fell over the room as the ghost fighters mourned the loss of Danny.

"I can't believe it, my baby is gone!" wailed Maddie as she cried into Jacks shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll make Vlad pay for what he's done." said Jack.

"I can't believe it, Danny's gone forever." said Valerie, who was crying.

Then Alicia got a idea, a crazy idea. But aren't the crazy ones the ones that always work?

"He isn't gone yet." said Alicia.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Sam.

"There may be a way to bring him back." said Alicia.

"You aren't thinking of using a...resurrection spell, are you?" said Alex.

"Yes I am." said Alicia.

"Are you crazy! Using a resurrection spell might kill you!" said Alex.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." said Alicia.

"Well if your going ahead with this you'll need mine and Sam's help." said Alex.

"Why do we need to help?" said Sam.

"Because a resurrection spell takes a lot of energy, and it will take all three of us to attempt it." said Alex.

"If it will bering back Danny then I say lets do it." said Sam.

"Uh kids, what are you talking about?" said Jack.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, I'm afriad I told a little white lie to you. I told you I was a normal human when in fact I'm a sorceress, and Alex is a wizard, and Sam is a sorceress too." said Alicia.

"What! You mean you have magic powers." said Maddie.

"Yes." said Alicia as she did a simple spell to show them.

"Wow, that is so cool, but why did you lie about that?" said Jack.

"Because most people don't have a good view on magic users." said Alicia.

"So this resurrection spell you talked about. It can bring back Danny?" said Maddie.

"Yes I believe it will." said Alicia.

"Then do it, if Danny trusted you enough to be his friend then we trust you too." said Jack.

"Good, now help me lay Danny's body out and we can begin." said Alicia.

While they prepared to attempt the spell, a certain ghost kid was waking up to find himself in a strange place. Danny woke up to see that somehow he had gotten into the Ghost Zone.

"What the heck happened, one minute I was fighting Vlad, the next I'm here." thought Danny.

"Well look what the grim reaper dragged in." said a voice from behind him.

Danny turned around to see that Ember was standing right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I technically live here, and so do you...now." said Ember.

"What are you talking about?" said Danny.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ember.

"Uh, no?" said Danny.

"Ok, lets try this. What is the last thing you remember before you got here?" said Ember.

"I remember we were fighting Vlad. Then he sent a shot at Sam and I jumped in front of it...then...a ...horrible...pain." said Danny as realization hit him.

"And he finally gets it." said Ember.

"I'm..I'm dead." said Danny in shock.

"Yes you are, and for what its worth I'm sorry Vlad was the one to do you in, he is a real jerk." said Ember.

"But..but I'm to young to die." said Danny.

"That's what I said, but it didn't change anything." said Ember.

"So what now, are you going to beat me up?" said Danny.

"I don't really see much point to it, right now I have to take you to the new arrivals center." said Ember.

"The Ghost Zone has a new arrivals center?" said Danny.

"Yeah it does, and it's a rule that current residents have to take the new arrivals to the center, so lets go." said Ember.

"Oh great, now I have to file out afterlife paper work." said Danny as they flew off.

Meanwhile in the human world Alicia was dircting them in setting up the room for the spell to be cast. They moved the furniture out of the center and drew a circle with a bunch of different shapes and patterns in it. They placed Danny's body in the center of it and lite some candles, which they placed around the circle.

"Are you sure this will work?" said Jazz.

"Honestly, no, but it's the only chance we have." said Alicia.

"Ok, we're ready." said Alex.

"Good, now I want you two to focus your energy into me while I recite the spell. And I want the rest of you to concentrate on memories of Danny, it may help bring him back." said Alicia.

"Right." everybody said, then they got into position.

"Ok here goes." said Alicia.

She knelt down beside Danny and put her hands over his chest. Sam and Alex stood behind her and focused their energy into her. When she felt the energy building up she began to recite the spell.

"THOSE WHO DWELL IN HEAVEN HEAR MY CRY, I SAY THIS ONE WILL NOT DIE. IT IS MY CHOICE, IT IS IN MY POWER. NOW IS THE TIME TO CHOOSE, NOW I HAVE THE POWER. THE ONE I CHOICE TO BRING BACK IS DANNY FENTON!" shouted Alicia.

With that a huge column of blue light engulfed the ring on the floor. The walls shook and a strong wind blew through the room. The spell was actually working.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Danny had just reached the new arrivals center. The second everyone, which oddly enough include some of his enemies, saw him they ran to find a hiding place.

"Ahh! He's come to beat us up!" shouted Technus.

"No he isn't, it seems Vlad punched his ticket for him." said Ember.

"You mean he's dead?" said Spectra.

"Yep, now if you excuse us he has some paper work to fill out." said Ember as she directed him to the clerk.

Along the way he could hear several ghost he recognized and several he didn't.

"Oh great, now what am I going to hunt." said Skulker.

"He seems a lot smaller then people described him." one ghost said to another.

"Jezz, getting killed by Vlad, that's the worst." said Johnny 13.

"I wonder if he's seeing anyone?" said a young girl ghost.

Finally they got to the front of the line.

"Name?" said the bored clerk.

"Uh, Danny Phantom." said Danny.

"Ok, here is the paper work, fill it out." said the clerk as he handed Danny a stack of papers.

Danny filled out paper after paper, after a while he was down to the last paper.

"Ok, just sign that and you'll be officially a resident of the Ghost Zone." said the clerk.

Just as Danny was about to sign the paper, a funny thing began to happen. A blue glow appeared in the center of Danny's chest, and it began to get larger.

"Uh, is this suppose to happen?" said Danny.

"No, its never happened as long as I've been here, this is strange...unless." said the clerk.

"Unless what?" said Danny.

"Unless someone is trying to bring you back to life." said the clerk.

"What, who would be doing that...Alicia." said Danny.

"What, you mean that witch?" said Ember.

"Yeah, I guess she has one more trick up her sleeve." said Danny, as the glow spread over his body.

"Well great, we wasted a bunch of forms over nothing." said the now grumpy clerk.

"If she can bring you back, maybe you can get her to do the same for us." said Ember.

"I'll see what I can do, see ya later." said Danny. As he disappeared.

Danny found himself flying through a vortex of swirling blue light. He could make out that he was leaving the Ghost Zone and being draw back to Vlad's castle. He entered the room and was sucked back into his body.

The second this happened the column of light flickered out and died, and Alicia slumped over.

"Alicia!" shouted Alex as he rushed over to her.

"Is she..." said Tucker.

"No, she's fine, she's just weakened from using all that energy.

"And what about Danny?" said a worried Sam.

"He has a pulse, he's alive again." said Alex.

"That's the most wonderful news I've ever heard." said Sam.

"How long until they wake up?" said Jazz.

"It should be about a hour or so, this took a lot out of both of them." said Alex.

"Well we better get going before Vlad comes back." said Jack.

"Not just yet, there's one thing I want to do first." said Sam.

About 50 minutes later Vlad returned to his castle, and what he saw left him speechless. In the 50 minutes he had been gone they had total turned the whole place upside down. It looked like a convention of pranksters had come through. There was toilet paper covering the whole castle, all the garden work was smashed and cut up. Every room was covered in a assortment of rotten foods, shaving cream, and other stuff he couldn't figure out what it was. Also somehow they had managed to blow up one half of the castle.

"Fright Knight." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Please hand me my cell phone." said Vlad.

"Here you are my lord." said the Fright Knight. Vlad took the phone and placed a call.

"Hello, is this Real Quick Reconstruction Co.? My name is Vlad Masters and I need you to come and rebuild my castle again. Yes I know you just did that, but it seems another freak tornado hit it, you'll be right over? Good." said Vlad. (AN: I wondered how he explained how his castle got wreaked the last time.)

"Those lousy brats, I will make them pay for this. They have not seen the last of Vlad Masters." said Vlad as he crushed the phone in his hand. (AN: And you've not seen the last of this. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Suddenly a huge pile of garbage, old fruit peels, and a green goo of some kind fell on Vlad.

"Fright Knight?" said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Get the garden hose." said Vlad.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight as he ran off.

"I will get you also Rob Phantom." said the garbage covered Vlad. (AN: That's for killing Danny you evil crazed up fruit loop!)

We leave the garbage covered halfa and return to the our heros, who are speeding toward Amity Park. Danny and Alicia were still out cold in the back, and Maddie was driving so they wouldn't get lost again.

"Have they woken up yet?" asked Sam.

"No, they still seem to be..." said Valerie, then they heard a stirring. They looked back and saw Danny and Alicia finally starting to wake up.

"Guys! Come quick, their waking up!" shouted Sam.

Everyone ran back to where Danny and Alicia were, including Maddie who left the speeder on autopilot. The first to wake up was Alicia.

"What happen? Ow my head!" said Alicia as she got up, grabbing her head.

"Alicia! Your alright!" said Alex as he gave her a big hug.

"Yeah I noticed. Wait, how is Danny, did the spell work?" said Alicia.

"Yes it did, in fact he's about to wake up right now." said Jazz.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried I might have failed." said Alicia.

"Don't worry, you did great my special magic girl." said Alex.

"Thanks my wonderful wizard." said Alicia, as they shared a kiss.

"Uh, did you two get together when we weren't looking?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, we kind of did." said Alicia.

"Quiet everyone, Danny's about to wake up." said Sam.

They all turned their heads to look as Danny began to sit up.

"Ow, it feels like I got run over by the Fenton RV." said Danny.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better later." said Alicia.

"Danny!" yelled Sam as she jumped into his arms.

"I'm glad to see you too." said Danny.

"Oh Danny, I thought you were gone forever." said Sam.

"I will be if you don't stop crushing my chest." said Danny.

"Oh, sorry." said Sam as she loosened her death grip on Danny.

"That's ok, I'm so happy to see you." said Danny as he kissed Sam.

"So Danny, what happened when you died?" said Jack.

"Jack! Danny just had a traumatic experience, he doesn't want to answer questions." said Maddie.

"Its ok, I'll tell you what happened. After I was hit I ended up in the Ghost Zone. There Ember found me and because of some rule she had to take me to the new arrivals center." said Danny.

"The Ghost Zone has a new arrivals center?" everyone said.

"That's what I said, anyway I was brought to this clerk who runs the place and he handed me a bunch of papers. I was just about to finish them when Alicia's spell pulled me back here." said Danny.

"Good thing you didn't finish signing." said Alicia.

"Why?" said Danny.

"Because if you had we would not have been able to bring you back, you would have been officially dead." said Alex.

"Well I'm glad I'm so slow at filling out paper work then." said Danny, then he noticed Alex and Alicia holding hands.

"Uh, did you two get together while I was out?" said Danny.

"Yeah, we did." said Alex as he kissed Alicia.

"Well I'm just so glad your all right." said Sam as she kissed Danny.

"Wow, it sure is getting lovey dovey in here, want to join in?" said Tucker to Valerie.

"You know it." said Valerie as they kissed.

"Uh kids, I hate to interrupt, but you have some explaining to do, starting with the magic powers thing." said Jack.

"Well you see, its like this..." Alicia began.

One long explanation later our heros were on top of the Fenton Works looking at the stars.

"Its beautiful out tonight." said Alicia.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." said Alex.

"Ah young love, ain't it a beautiful thing." said Danny.

"You can say that again." said Sam.

Tucker and Valerie silently agreed as they held each other.

"Jezz, why don't you guys get a room?" said a voice from behind them.

Our heros turned around to see Ember standing behind them, and behind her were all of their enemies.

"What are you doing here?" said Danny as he transformed.

"We're here about that little bring'em back to life spell your friend has." said Walker, pointing to Alicia.

"Why would you want that?" said Sam.

"We want her to bring us back to life, it sucks being a ghost, especially since you beat us up all the time." said Spectra.

"Uh, well there's sort of a problem with that, I can't bring you back, even if I wanted to." said Alicia.

"What! Why?" said Technus.

"Because of three things. One, you've all been dead to long, the spell only works on the immediately deceased, if Danny had finished those papers in the Ghost Zone it wouldn't have even worked on him. The second is that I need your original bodies to put your souls back in, and my guess is that their six feet under somewhere. And third, I would need a massive amount of energy to bring you all back, even bringing Danny back took the energy from me, Sam, and Alex." said Alicia.

"So there's no way you can do it?" said Skulker.

"There is no way." said Alicia.

"That stinks." said Johnny.

"Hey, don't complain to me, complain to God, he's the one who set up the rules." said Alicia.

"Just great, we come all this way for nothing." said Desiree, then all the ghosts left.

"Well that was weird." said Tucker.

"Yeah, but at least its over." said Danny.

Then they heard a explosion from Alicia's house, specifically Ben's room.

"Benjamin Lawrence Szivos! What have you done!" shouted Sarah.

"Nothing mom, it's only a little bit of damage!" said Ben.

"Alicia, come home! We need you to help clean up!" shouted Robert from the upstairs window facing Danny's house.

"Well it looks like I have to go and clean up another of my brothers messes." said Alicia.

"Wait, we can help you clean up." said Danny.

"You guys don't mind?" said Alicia.

"Nah, what are best friends for?" said Sam.

"You guys are the best." said Alicia, then another explosion came from the Szivos household.

"Ben!" shouted Mr. and Mrs. Szivos.

"Well we better get over there and stop the next one." said Alicia as she and the others raced to her house.

And thus ends the story of the average life of one not so average girl. She has meet some pretty weird events and has faced them all. Also she meet some of the best friends a person could ask for. No one knows what lies ahead for our group of heros, but one thing is for sure. Whatever they may face they will face it together. So ends the story of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos, who knows what the future holds?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Yahoo! I just completed the longest story I ever wrote! But I feel sort of empty, now that its over I don't know what to do.

Ember: Why not write another story?

Me: That's it, you're a genius Ember! _Rob kisses Ember._

Ember: I love it when you say that.

Me: Ok loyal readers, here is what I'm going to do, I have two stories I'm thinking of right now, one will come before the other. The first story is Danny Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper. It will be much shorter then this story. Then after that I will write the long awaited sequel to the Ghost Scepter and Vlad Strikes Back, The Return of Dan, here is the story descriptions.

Danny Phantom Faces the Grim Reaper: We all know how Danny beat his evil future self in the Ultimate Enemy, and how that future disappeared. But what if a higher power still thought Danny was a danger to the world. The Angel of Life and Death orders the Grim Reaper to reap the souls of Vlad and Danny to make sure once and for all that Dan Phantom would never be created. The Grim Reaper goes after Vlad first, but he escapes and goes to the Fentons for protection. The Grim Reaper shows up and tries to take their souls, but Sam challenges the Grim Reaper to a game for their souls. Will Sam be able to save Danny, and reluctantly Vlad, by playing one of the most challenging games in the world, Dance Dance Revolution?

The Return of Dan: Once again the halfa we love to hate faces the halfa we love to love. Vlad is once again trying to take over the world. But with the Fenton's and Danny's new magical allies, Alicia Szivos and Alex Gladstone, how can he beat him? With a unfortunate mishap at Clockworks tower, Vlad gains an ally that might help him beat Danny once and for all. That is unless that ally has some plans of his own. It's a action packed race to save the Earth from Armageddon, and in the end two mortal enemies may have to team up to save us all. With appearances by Alicia from the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos, and the Grim Reaper, this may be Danny's greatest adventure yet, or will it be his final defeat?

Ember: Wow, you've got a lot of work ahead of you

Me: Yeah, I know, but it will be worth it.

Ember: Well let me help you relax so you can think. _Ember starts to kiss Rob._

Me: I could get used to this, the next story starts this weekend, so look for it. Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


End file.
